Till the End of Time
by rukia1205
Summary: Given a second chance to relive her life, Shizuru is more than determined to live her life and protects Natsuki in the world where there is no order and where the Undeads roamed. "Natsuki, if your love is all I had in this life, that would be enough till the end of time." Rated K for now
1. Prologue

Prologue

A lady with a midnight blue hair stood at the top of the building looking down at the streets. More and more _Undeads_ , sensing fresh meats in the vicinity, gathered around the building. It will take the _Wielders_ a while to clear them. How long has it been since the start of the apocalypse? Six years? Ten years? Human's tenacity to live in times of adversity really amazed her sometimes.

In deep thoughts, the blue hair lady felt a squeeze around her waist and a weight on her shoulder. And then there was a familiar scent followed by the warm embrace. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm amazed by human's resilience when faced with such adversity."

The newcomer chuckled, looking at the direction which the blue hair lady was focusing on just now and newcomer tightened her arms around blue hair lady. "Yeah me too. And I am glad that you are with me all this while."

The blue hair lady smile and placed her palms over the newcomer's hands.

"Nothing will tear us apart. If your love is all I have in this life, that would be enough till the end of time." The new comer vowed and started to hum the song she always sang to Natsuki. A song, a promise that she was going to hold to till the end of time.

 **"Until The End Of Time"**

 _by Justin Timberlake_

Listen

Woke up this morning

Heard the TV sayin' something

'Bout disaster in the world and

It made me wonder where I'm going

There's so much darkness in the world

But I see beauty left in you girl

And what you give me let's me know

That I'll be alright

'cause if your love was all I had

In this life

Well that would be enough

Until the end of time

So rest your weary heart

And relax your mind

Cause I'm gonna love you girl

Until the end of time

You've got me singing

Oh whoa, yeah

Oh whoa, yeah

Everybody sing

Oh whoa, yeah

Everybody singing

Oh whoa yeah

Now if you're ever wondering

About the way I'm feeling

Well baby girl there ain't no question

Just to be around you is a blessing

Sick and tired of trying to save the world

I just want to spend my time with you girl

And what you're giving me

Let's me know that we'll be alright.

'cause if your love was all I had

In this life

Well that would be enough

Until the end of time

So rest your weary heart

And relax your mind

Cause I'm gonna love you girl

Until the end of time

You've got me singing

Oh whoa, yeah

Oh whoa, yeah

Everybody sing

Oh whoa, yeah

Everybody singing

Oh whoa yeah

This one's for the lovers

If you're out there let me hear you say

Yeah, yeah, yeah

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

This one's for the lovers

If you're out there let me hear you say

Yeah, yeah

(Yeah, yeah)

This one's for the lovers

If you're out there let me hear you say

Yeah, yeah, yeah

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

This one's for the lovers

If you're out there let me hear you say

Yeah, yeah

(Yeah, yeah)

Oh whoa yeah

Oh whoa yeah

Oh whoa yeah

Oh whoa yeah

'cause if your love was all I had

In this life

That would be enough

Until the end of time


	2. Chapter 1

**Given a second chance to relive her life, Shizuru is more than determined to live her life and protects Natsuki in the world where there is no order and where the undead roamed. "Natsuki, if your love is all I had in this life, that would be enough till the end of time."**

* * *

It was near the end of December now and was supposed to be the peak of winter season, where temperatures were expected to drop close to zero degree celsius. Yet the Sun hung bright and hot in the sky, raising temperature up to unbearable level, scorching practically everything on Earth.

A group of ten people were travelling on the hot desert plain with no transportation or whatever so. It would have been cooler to travel at night. But more dangerous though. They had been walking on the hot sand with their bare feet for many hours. Some of them were having blisters beneath their feet. Yet they continued to push on for fear of their lives. They had lost track of the number of hours they spent walking. Their clothes were tattered and dirty, barely covering their stick-thin bodies. Their hairs were dry, uncombed and frizzled, falling all over their face. And their cheeks were slightly sunken and pale and it was obvious that these travellers were close of malnutrition.

Feeling of despair was thick in the air, a shackle on their spirits. And amidst the despair, there was a sense of uneasiness and fear, slowly spreading among the travellers, eating away their sanity.

Their aim was to travel past this vast desert to arrive at the largest human settlement in the north, where many humans were rumored to have gathered.

Three days ago, they had started off as a group of hundred people travelling from the city up north. But within the short span of time, the group of hundred people dwindled to a mere ten after rounds of attack by the _Undead_ and _Anomalous Beasts_.

The whole group would have been completely decimated by the attacks if not for their group leader, a strong _Wielder_ leading the group to safety.

Despite the fact that there was a strong _Wielder_ in their group, they still lost hundreds of people within a matter of three days. How many would survive until they reach the settlement? One? Or none?

The group of ten people struggled along the desert with the _Wielder_ heading the group and the others trudging along behind him in single file. And struggling at the back were two girls, with their hands around each other shoulders, hanging on and supporting each other through the difficult journey. What would have been once consider beautiful mane of hair were now dirty, frizzled and matted to the scalp.

"Leave me behind Natsuki..." Shizuru muttered through ragged lips were cracked from the lack of water. Days of drought had left them with no water and they had finished the last drop of water two days ago. Her face was pale and sunken, worsen by illness. "Go Natsuki. Go! Leave me behind. Go with him. He… He will protect you..." Shizuru spoke the words through cough.

"Shut up Shizuru! What nonsense are you talking about." Natsuki scolded. "You are going with me!" Natsuki smiled as she bit her lips and once again pulled Shizuru's arms over her shoulder and trudged behind the group. There was a smile on Natsuki's face but her eyes were brimming with tears. "I will not leave you behind. Stay with me Shizuru. We promise each other that we will survive and together we will reach the settlement. And it is not possible between him and I. You know! You know who I love." Natsuki looked straight into Shizuru's eyes.

Shizuru reached out her hands to caress Natsuki's face and shook her head and gave a bitter smile. She looked away. She was not in anoy position to promise Natsuki anything. She could feel her life draining out of her body slowly.

 _Why bother Natsuki? I more than anyone doesn't you to be with him. But this is world end! Neither of us has any power of defend ourselves, let alone survive! What's more now that I am sick and you had to struggle through the desert with me. I can't drag you down anymore._ Shizuru thought as she stared longingly at Natsuki's face and came to a final decision.

The temperature fluctuates greatly in the desert. The temperature can go as high as forty-five degree celsius during the day and as cold as zero degree celsius. And any remaining water was now frozen into ice. Everyone was trying to cover themselves with anything they can find and huddled together to keep themselves warm. But in the middle of the group was a small tentage, the tentage used only by their group leader - the only _Wielder_ in their group.

Natsuki hugged Shizuru close and together laid at the corner. Natsuki pulled Shizuru closer, and stared blankly at the sky.

Shizuru knew her body the best. She knew that at this rate, she would not last any longer.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over the two of them.

"Natsuki." A low timbre voice. "Have you thought about what I told you earlier on?"

Natsuki raised her head and for a moment looked blankly at the man in front of her.

The man was in his early twenties, tall and muscular, looking healthy despite the ordeal these past few days. His dark black hair was combed backwards, with a few strains falling over his forehead, giving his a slightly boyish look. But the boyish look was offset by the scars on his left cheek, giving him a dangerous aura. He stood in huge contrast to those travellers who looked stick thin and malnourished. And he was their group leader, Masashi Takeda. And he was also the only _Wielder_ in their group.

Both Shizuru and her were able to survive up until now thanks to him. They had no power nor ability to survive in this world end if not for his determination to keep both of them alive, they would have been dead, killed either by the _Undead_ or _Anomalous beasts_. Or perhaps even worse, turning into sex slaves to men.

Natsuki bit her lips hard.

There was silence but still Takeda stood there waiting patiently. His dark green eyes deepened in anticipation and something more.

"Will you keep to your promise and save Shizuru if I agree to your request?" Shizuru had been having high fever for the past three day, she cannot wait any longer. At this rate, she was going to lose Shizuru. To lose her when they have not even started.

Takeda's eyes lighted up in joy when he heard Natsuki's question. "Hai!" Takeda promised. "I will promise you anything as long as you become my lover."

"Hai..." Natsuki said and then bit down hard on her lip. She tightened her fists, her fingernails digging deep into her flesh, leaving deep imprint on her palms. She took in deep breath and said, "I will become your lover." The moment the last word left her mouth, tears rolled down her pale cheek.

Takeda's eyes grew wild with joy.

She knew the road she had taken. But there was no other options. She won't allow Shizuru to die. Even if she had to sleep with Takeda, she would do it so that Shizuru could live. She knew Masashi Takeda had feelings for her, but she had no feeling for him. It was only a one way admiration.

"The medication?"

Takeda motioned to his men to pass Natsuki the pills.

Takeda watched patiently for Natsuki to finish feeding Shizuru the medication before he bent down and scoped Natsuki gently into his arms and lifted her up.

"Wait…" Natsuki placed her hand on Takeda's arm. Natsuki bent down and pulled the miserable piece of cloth over Shizuru and left with Takeda to the tentage.

There was no such thing as a good person in this chaotic world. She had accepted this man's help in exchange for her body. Takeda promised to save Shizuru and in return, Natsuki had to offer up her body - an exchange.

Alone in the dark, Shizuru pushed the cloth away Natsuki placed on her. Shizuru shivered in the cold air. A cruel smile on her face as tears rolled down her face.

 _Gomen-ne Natsuki. I wasn't having a fever all this while. Three days ago, during the fight with the Undead, my wound came into contact with some Undead blood and it had seeped into my wound. I will most probably turned into an ugly Undead soon…_ Shizuru thought as her mind grew foggy. _Forget me ne Natsuki… So sorry I wasn't brave enough to tell you I love you._

 _Gomen-ne Natsuki._

Dawn came as Natsuki emerged from the tentage.

She struggle her way passed other people, stumbling along the way with her clothes in disarray. Some of them gave her a smirk knowing what went on in the tentage. Others looked at her in disgust.

It did not matter to her what others thought of her. Only Shizuru matter to her now.

"Shizuru… " Natsuki kneeled down next to Shizuru, her hands stretched out towards Shizuru's face, fingers trembling. "Ne Shizuru..."

Shizuru's face was cold to touch and pale as paper.

At that moment, everything within her crumbled, shattered in pieces.

Shizuru was the reason why she persisted that long. She was her pillar of support. How could she survive without Shizuru?

Natsuki reached over and pulled the now cold and stiff Shizuru into her arms and gave an anguished cry and sobbed silently.

She was completely alone now.

2020 Summer, the end of human civilization and the start of world end.

It started off with a large scale high magnitude earthquake in many parts of the world and without much chance for human to react to the catastrophe, many countries were faced with three days of continuous rainfall. And subsequently, malaria and other viruses spread fast and furious across the continents. And like the movies, there was a deadly and contagious virus strain that spread quickly among the human and many of those who died from the virus subsequently returned as _Undead._

Hot weather followed immediately after the 3 day long rain and trees died as a result and soil erosion quickly occurred. Acres of land quickly turned into desert, covering even the cities. Collapsed of the food source coupled with the _Undead_ nearly threatened the survival of humankind.

Not just the _Undead_ , even animals evolved to become stronger and more deadly! And human called them the _Anomalous Beasts ._ Those beast appeared together with the Undead, making it harder for human to survive in this planet where resources were becoming increasingly scarce.

Law and order crumbled within days when faced with the growing numbers of _Undead_ and _Anomalous Beast_. The line between right and wrong blurred and only people with brute force had the final say. And very the very fabric that holds the society together was gone. Humans were no longer guided by values and religions and only the strongest survive in this new world order. The law of the jungle holds and there was little that could differentiate a human from an animal.

Even though there was an attempt by the government to establish some form of law and order in the country, but the collapse of the transport system and communication system eroded government's ability to manage the situation. The hope that government could save the people diminished as time passed and fears spread across the country as people slowly lost faith in the authority and individuals begun to arm themselves in this dangerous time.

Brute force rules the world and government gradually lost control of the situation.

World end arrived.

* * *

There was complete darkness. That was the only thing Shizuru knew.

Shizuru wasn't sure how long has passed before she regained awareness and her senses began to work. But she found herself to be in a rather peculiar situation. Her mind was active even though she could not see or move. She could not quite describe it but it was a feeling one has to experience for oneself.

 _Is this what death feels like?_

There was complete silence and endless darkness around her and Shizuru could not tell how much time has passed. And she wondered how long this situation was going to last. The feeling of being immobilized in a complete silent and dark surrounding while you mind was active could drive anyone insane. It was a miracle for her to stay sane in this situation.

Just as her mind wandered, Shizuru felt something cool brushed across her skin, occasionally fast while at times slow.

The sensation had Shizuru renewing her efforts to open her eyes and move her limbs. It failed the first few times. But Shizuru noticed that it got easier and easier to move with each try. And finally Shizuru's eyes fluttered open to see a herself surrounded by endless depth of blue. A dark blue so dark it seemed like black. For a moment, confusion filled Shizuru's eyes.

She knew she was dead and she died during the World End. A death that was certain as she remembered how coldness slowly seeped in as her heartbeat grew weaker and weaker. If she was dead, then why was she here? What was this place?

It felt like she was floating in a vacuum, with currents moving around her. She could not move even though she knew and felt that that nothing was binding her.

She tried to open her mouth but no sound emerged. It seemed she could only moved her eyes.

 _Where is this place?_ Shizuru wondered again. The only thought that occupied her, preventing her from going crazy.

 _Is this Hell? Where is the devil then?_

Any longer of this emptiness and she would most likely turn crazy. She did not regret dying though, much as she missed Natsuki. Their relationship had not started. So it would be less painful for Natsuki. Perhaps.

She could still remember vividly the feeling of death. How the whole body felt as if it was wrapped up in ice, slowly seeping through all parts of your body, from the tip of the fingers to the body. And even deep down to the soul. And there was nothing you could do about it. It was pure agony. It had been less painful if someone ended it fast and quick for her. Shizuru thought bitterly and wanted to sigh. But there wasn't any sound.

As Shizuru laid in this vacuum, her mind wandered to Natsuki again. Her heart ached the moment she thought of her. She wondered how Natsuki is. She never meant to push Natsuki to anyone, let alone that Masashi guy. But there was no other options left in this world end. Two girls with no power would easily fall prey to others. Natsuki needs a man to protect her in order for her to survive in this era. And even if Shizuru survived, she would be a burden to Natsuki. So Shizuru decided for the both of them. To end her own life so that Natsuki could better survive under Masashi Takeda's care.

Shizuru began recalling the incidents that led to the world end. There was a spike in the number of natural disaster in the recent years all over the world. Every once a few months, there would natural disasters from tsunami to earthquake to volcano eruption to typhoons to droughts. Human panicked initially. But as times went by, they got used to the frequent disasters. If there is a disaster, there is government to manage the situation. Government would step in to manage the problem. And slowly, people's sense of danger eased.

Six months before the apocalypse started, extreme weather conditions became more prominent. Summer became longer and daily temperature hit a new high. Natural disasters became even more frequent. Yet human remained apathetic towards what was happening around them and went on with their daily lives. Perhaps there were some who attempted to save the environment and lives affected by the natural disaster but often too little and too late.

And liked everyone, Shizuru and Natsuki too, were too preoccupied with their lives prior to the apocalypse. Both of them were orphans and it wasn't easy for them to enroll into university and both of them were working daily to fund their tuition fees and to pay for daily necessities. They were busy with school and part time jobs everyday and they hardly had any time and energy left to worry about climate change.

But a major earthquake struck followed by three full days of rain signalling the arrival of apocalypse.

Shizuru sighed as she stared up at the black 'sky'. Days after the apocalypse struck, the earth turned into a living hell.

Immediately after rain, human started falling sick and hospitals were fill with patients. And like the movies, humans turned into _Undead_ and that was the start of the collapse of human civilisation.

Law and order collapsed immediately. No food, no law and order as the _Undead_ roamed freely amidst screams and pleas heard from the streets. Day after day, night after night, Shizuru and Natsuki hugged each other to sleep praying that everything would be ok the next day. But lucky for them, they had bought and stored some food when they sensed that things were getting uncertain and these had helped to sustain them for a while. Not long, but at least for three months.

What was scarier than was not the _Undead_ and _Anomalous Beast._ But the human.

The two of them had hid in their home, refusing to open the door to anyone despite knocking. They would most likely ended up dead if they opened the door. It was not easy for two girls with hardly any attack capability to survive in this world where there was no law and order.

Any form of communication with the outside world was cut and they had no ideas what was happening outside until one month later when they finally gathered the courage to open the door to a group of people combing through the area for food. Shizuru and Natsuki decided then to give up their food in exchange for their protection and help to escape the building. Their food will run out fast and it would be better for them to gather in larger groups to hunt for food and for safety.

And it was through them that they realized that majority of those who fell sick after the rain turned in _Undead_ while another large number of human died from illness and a few minorities awakened with supernatural power and was later on called the _Wielder -_ wielder of supernatural power.

 _Wielders_ were stronger than the normal human being. Some of them had the ability to control elements such as wind and water, while others had superhuman strength or speed, or metal hard skin, resistant to physical attack. And the _Wielders_ has the capability to kill the _Undead._

And the ones who saved them, the leader of that group, Masashi Takeda, was a _Wielder._ He wielded the power of ice, an Ice Wielder.

Shizuru knew the moment she saw Takeda, that they were safe. Because Takeda was in love with Natsuki.

Shizuru knew that they were taking advantage of Takeda and it was wrong. But when there wasn't anything they could do in this lawless world.

Takeda had chance upon the two of them while he was in the process of gathering food and drinks before embarking on a trip to the largest human settlement up north.

And after much effort and sacrifice, the group managed to escape the city infested with _Undead_ and travelled up north.

Shizuru recalled her past as she instinctively tried to turn her body but was stuck. She had forgotten that she was immobile.

Just then, the 'sky' burst up in flame and the flame grew brighter and brighter until Shizuru could not bear it and closed her eyes against the bright lights.

But even so, the brightness of the flame seemed to have been etched into her mind. It seemed that she could 'see' the flame burning in the 'sky' even with her eyes closed.

The flame spread and encompassed the whole surrounding, spreading far and wide into the vacuum.

Just when she thought it was over. A bright silver light shone through the flame and pierced directly into her body. And immediately, there was a sharp pain shooting through her body, causing her to curl up in pain.

And Shizuru thought, dying was a painful process. The pain was excruciating. She was dying. Shizuru could feel her mind slowly fading into darkness.

 _I guess this is the end for me._

Unaware to Shizuru, the silver light that pierced into her body started to grow brighter and slowly encompassed Shizuru, bathing her in a sea of silver.

The silver light brightened and then dimmed. Brightened and dimmed. Brightened and dimmed. But as it dimmed the brightness, the edge of Shizuru's body began to fade until Shizuru faded completely out of the vacuum.

Shizuru disappeared.

* * *

Opened and closed. Opened and closed. This process was repeated again and again as Shizuru stared blankly at the white ceiling in her bedroom. And abruptly Shizuru sat up straight on her bed.

 _What just happened?_

Shizuru took in a deep breath as she recalled the scene before she fainted into darkness. The sharp pain that pierced through her body. Everything was real. She released her tight fist and let out her breath.

Apocalypse, world end, _Undead,_ death and endless darkness. Everything that happened had challenged her limits and her understanding of the world.

What else could she not accept?

She had been reborn! She was alive!

She looked down at her hands. This pale and smooth hand, totally the opposite of what it was like during the world end.

Shizuru looked around and took in her surroundings. The familiar walls, the soft and comfortable bed, the fresh air from the morning.

All these looked familiar yet so foreign. This was how life was like for her long long time ago.

Shizuru cupped her face and gave a soundless laugh as tears dripped through her fingers, falling onto the bed sheets.

Just then a white puppy jumped onto the bed and struggled its way towards Shizuru, tumbling and tripping itself along the way until it finally succeed in reaching Shizuru. "Woof woof!"

Shizuru stared blankly at the puppy. "Duran…"

Duran was a puppy picked up by the two of them while they were out having supper. They fed and took care of it before the apocalypse. But when the apocalypse started, they were unable to take care of it and had let it free.

Realizing that Shizuru had no intention of picking him up, Duran whined and rubbed his head against Shizuru's hand.

Shizuru blinked and recovered from her recollections.

 _Right! Time! Time! What time is it now? Where is Natsuki?_

Shizuru scrambled around for her phone and pressed the home screen.

Immediately the screen brightened and Shizuru's eyes widened.

2020 October, the start of autumn.

And three months before the apocalypse.

She had gone back to the past! The phone slipped through her hand.

Nothing had happened yet! She could still make it in time before the apocalypse!

Shizuru let out a long sigh of relief.

At the same moment, Shizuru heard a voice outside her room. "Duran? Where are you duran? Damn you! You better not be in Shizuru's room! I am gonna skin you if you are! You better not be disturbing her! She is sick and resting."

As if understanding the words, Duran immediately dug beneath the blank and hiding his head underneath it leaving its white bottom in the open, its tail wiggling frantically.

The door to Shizuru's room opened.

And Shizuru's eyes widened.

"Oh you are awake now? Are you feeling better?" Natsuki asked as she walked in and touched her palm against Shizuru's forehead. "Hmmm… fever has gone down. But I think you should rest a bit more. I will…" Natsuki paused in mid sentence as Shizuru grabbed her hand.

"Natsuki…" A whimper. "Natsuki…" And tears flowed down Shizuru's cheeks once again.

It was hard to describe what she was feeling now. This mixture sense of joy, relief and grief overwhelmed her mind when she saw Natsuki standing in front of her, in her usual shorts and tank top, exposing her toned midriff. Her midnight tresses draped softly over her shoulders as she bent towards her, a frown on her face. A young lady in the prime of her life before the apocalypse arrived and squeezing everything out from her.

"What happen Shizuru? Are you feeling uncomfortable?" Worried by this sudden outburst from Shizuru, Natsuki squat down in front of Shizuru and started touching her face. Still a bit feverish. "Are you feeling sick again? I will bring you to see the doctor. Hold on…" and with that Natsuki stood up and turned to get her purse but Shizuru's hand stopped her.

"Kanina Natsuki… I am fine. Sorry for frightening you." Shizuru gave Natsuki a reassuring smile. "I am just feeling a bit overwhelmed after waking up from a fever."

"Hmmm… you sure about it?" Doubt obviously evident on Natsuki's face. "We could still see the doctor again. You might feel better after that."

Shizuru smiled. It was indeed good to be back. "I am sure." Shizuru replied and gestured Natsuki to come closer to the edge of the bed.

Natsuki obliged.

Natsuki yelped.

"Shizuru!" Shizuru had reached out and grabbed hold of Natsuki around her waist and pulled her down onto the bed.

And there was another indignant yelp coming from the puppy who had tried to hide himself underneath the blanket earlier on. Natsuki had landed on him.

"What… what are you doing Shizuru?" Natsuki stuttered, ignoring the yelp from her dog. Her face turning a bright red from the close contact with Shizuru.

"Just lay still for a moment Natsuki." Shizuru whispered as she moved herself to lay comfortably next to Natsuki. She kept her hand over Natsuki's waist and her legs tangled with Natsuki's and snuggled her head against Natsuki's shoulder.

"What… Shi… Shizuru…"

"Shiiii…" Shizuru raised a finger and placed it over Natsuki's lips. "Just lay down with me for a while." Shizuru whispered against Natsuki's throat. She could see goosebumps forming on Natsuki's skin. Shizuru smiled. She had not intention to be complacent this time round. Shizuru thought as she rubbed her cheek against Natsuki's shoulder.

But first let her take a nap first.

Natsuki laid on the bed with Shizuru. She could feel the warmth emitting from Shizuru and her breath against her neck. Natsuki swallowed as a suspicious red hue appeared on her cheeks. Her lips were still tingling from Shizuru's touch.

There was something different about Shizuru today but Natsuki couldn't quite put a finger to it. But her attention was distracted by Duran dancing around the bed near Shizuru, protesting against Natsuki's 'brutality' earlier on and ignoring him after that.

"Woof woof!"

Natsuki glared at him. "Still Duran!"

Duran whimpered, obviously upset by his owner's lack of compassion and turned to show Natsuki its bum and laid down, ignoring Natsuki. Duran had decided not to talk to Natsuki for a while, until she apologised. It decided before drifting off into his little doggy world.

Natsuki smiled as she shook her head. Duran was getting more spoiled with each day.

Natsuki rubbed her chin against Shizuru's head and she too slowly drifted into sleep with Shizuru in her arm.

Shizuru could feel Natsuki's breathing deepened and she slowly opened her eyes, all intensed.

Things were going to change, Shizuru decided. She was going to take charge of their lives. They were going to survive the apocalypse. And they will be together. There was no way she was going to give Natsuki up the second time. Shizuru decided as she clasped her hand over Natsuki's and raised her head to give Natsuki a peck on her chin, before laying and and took a nap. A satisfied smile on her face.

A beautiful picture indeed as two beautiful girls laid on the bed. They tresses intertwined with each other. One of honey blond and the other of midnight blue. And their limbs tangled with each other in a comfortable manner, that showed of long time familiarity.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry guys... I know I have two other stories to finish but I just couldn't help myself. I just have to write this. Forgive me! Let me know if you like this story. If you like this story, I will upload the next chapter on New Year (1 Jan 2018). In the meantime, for those who celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas. If you don't but it is a holiday for you, Happy Holiday. If it is neither, never mind, enjoy your weekend!


	3. Chapter 2

Given a second chance to relive her life, Shizuru is more than determined to live her life and protects Natsuki in the world where there is no order and where the undead roamed. "Natsuki, if your love is all I had in this life, that would be enough till the end of time."

* * *

Shizuru woke up to the bright afternoon sun. She turned and saw a piece of paper lying on the pillow next to her. It was from Natsuki. She had left for her part time job as a mechanic in one of the motorbikes shop. She had wanted to remind Shizuru to take her medication and rest for the day. Shizuru smiled and sat up on the bed.

She turned on the television and switched it to the news channel. Not surprisingly, it was broadcasting the recent tsunami that killed hundreds who stayed near the coast line. Global warming melts the ice bergs causing sea level to rise rapidly, flooding many low lying areas and forced many to relocate inland.

Shizuru took her handphone and glanced at it. They still had about half a year before the arrival of the apocalypse. Just enough time for them to prepare. She would not allow the history to repeat itself.

The city they lived in had turned into a ghost town 4 months later after the apocalypse. Their best hope would be the largest human settlement located up north. The largest human settlement used to be a university town, hosting four renowned universities, enrolled by students from all over the country. It was a good location. Not only does it held huge amount of resources, but its structure and terrain were created for easy defence. Shizuru had set her goal there. It would be safer for the two of them to travel there.

But before that, they needed to gather their resources. And also to strengthen their body so that they had a better chance of surviving in world end.

Shizuru laid back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling as she planned for the future.

There was the problem of whether she should tell Natsuki about what happened to them in their previous lives. And if she was to tell Natsuki, what to tell her? And where to begin telling her? It would be closed to impossible to plan for apocalypse without letting Natsuki in about world end.

Furthermore they would definitely need to gather the daily necessities. But the problem was none of them had much money with them now.

Both of them grew up together in the orphanage and had no family members to rely on. They had basically paid their own ways up till now since they left the orphanage at 16 years old. Natsuki worked part time as a mechanic. While the pay was not much but the timing was flexible allowing Natsuki much free time to focus on her studies. And Shizuru herself was giving tuition to younger students. The pay was good but not enough to buy necessities to last for years.

But even if they could gather the necessary necessities, where can they keep it? Even in their previous lives, the two of them were not able to keep their stocks of food and water in the end. And in fact those very same items could be the ones that kill them! Imagined two defenceless young girl with huge stash of food and drinks. They would be liked fat cows waiting to be slaughtered. So they had to find a safe place to store the food and it must be somewhere safe from looting.

Shizuru sighed.

 _Where can I keep the food and necessities?_

She did not have any power in her previous life and was definitely not a _Wielder._ It would be good if they have some ability to store food.

In the previous life, there were a few _Wielders_ who wielded the power of space. Though not much, they could store some food and drinks in a space accessible only by the specific owner of the space. _Something like the one that Doraemon_ has? Shizuru thought. It was a space where the _Wielder_ could just retrieve anything they want. And these _Space Wielders_ were highly sought after by others.

Troubled by this, Shizuru sighed again. The path to survival was filled with obstacles.

But just as she sighed, a silver light flashed across her eyes. So bright that she had to close her eyes. And once again she experienced the same familiar sharp pain. The pain that she experienced while being trapped in that vacuum. She bit her lips and tightened her jaw as she tried to endure the pain. But the intensity grew until Shizuru let out an agonising scream and rolled around the bed.

But lucky for her, the pain only lasted for a few minutes before it subsided. Shizuru panted as she gasped for air and wiped the sweats off her forehead.

 _What is it?_

Shizuru gripped her clothes tightly, her eyes widened in fear.

She still remembered this silver beam of light! It was because of the beam of light that brought her back to the past!

 _Does it mean she is going to be taken back to that endless vacuum?_

 _No way!_

She was NOT going to go back!

Desperation etched deeply on Shizuru's face and her eyes reddened. She slouched her body as she collapsed onto the bed. Her eyes unfocused as she stared at the ceiling.

Just then another flash of silver light flashed passed.

But this time, the light wasn't glaring but soft and gentle. The beam of light grew brighter and brighter until it fully encompassed Shizuru.

Then slowly, the light in front of Shizuru's eyes fade. Like a curtain that slowly rises, a scene slowly unfolded in front of her eyes.

Shizuru's eyes unfocused as she looked at the scene in front of her. She seemed enchanted by the view.

Blue sky and green pastures.

As if enthralled, Shizuru reached out her hand to touch the scene in front of her. And immediately, she was sucked into the scene in front of her, disappearing into the thin air, as in there wasn't a person there in the first place.

And just as quickly, the silvery light dissipated into the thin air as well.

Where did Shizuru go?

She was standing in the middle of a pasture, half the size of a football field. Shizuru shook her head, pushing away the hazyness from her mind as she stared at the surrounding in shock.

 _Where am I?_

As she wondered about her location, a flood of information flashed through her mind and her knees gave up and she collapsed onto the floor from the overwhelming information flooding into her brain. Shizuru gripped her head in pain and gave out a painful groan. It took about two to three minutes before the pain finally eased and the flood of information assimilation with her brain.

The vacuum she was trapped in previously was the universe, the universe long before the formation of the sun and planets. She was floating in the endless universe and the dark blue surrounding that she saw was the outer space.

In this world, there were many parallel universe running in different time period and in one of the universe, Shizuru died and coincidentally, when she died there was an overlap between Shizuru's original universe and this new universe. This lapse had pushed Shizuru's soul out of the old universe and into a new one where she witnessed the formation of planets. The bright fiery flame that she saw back then was the combustion that forms the planet Earth. And in the formation process, a fragment of the Earth entered her body and attached itself to her soul. Now the fragment of Earth was part of Shizuru.

This fragment of Earth that resided in Shizuru's body was an incomplete one. It was a world with incomplete evolution process with only basic living things like plants and trees. To put it simply, this green pasture can be considered a storage space for Shizuru to store items, similar to that of the Space _Wielder,_ albeit a better one. It allowed her to enter the storage space and retrieve the items while the Space _Wielders_ can only retrieve items from their space and were unable to enter their own space.

The air in this space was fresh, free of pollution and the only sign of lives was the great expanse of green pasture and endless forest. It looked like it could store living things but because the fragment that entered her body was an incomplete one, the living things will not evolve. Living things may continue to live and grow in this environment but there will not be any changes to them.

Simply put it, a cell could evolve into a multicellular organism and a monkey could evolve and progress into a homosapien on Earth. But in this world within Shizuru, a monkey will stay forever as one and a single cell would remain one. Things will not evolve.

Even if that was the case, Shizuru was elated. With this space, she could store all the things needed for survival and their lives would be protected! And Natsuki and her would have a higher chance of surviving in apocalypse.

And the air inside this world is fresh and clean with good amount of sunlight, any plants she planted here would thrive. Shizuru thought as her ruby-coloured eyes sparkled with excitement. And she was the owner of this incomplete world, if she improved on her mental capacity, there could be many things she could do in this world.

As the excitement and elation slowly fade, Shizuru took her time examining this _Earth_ that belonged to her.

She was standing on green pasture about half the size of a football field. And surrounding this patch of field was the beach followed by the blue ocean. Basically it looked like a small island surrounded by the ocean. But anything beyond the 300 metre of the ocean was shrouded in thick mist. There was a patch of forest at the other end of the island and a tiny little stream flowed from the forest through the pasture and into the ocean. And the far end of the forest was shrouded in mist too. And Shizuru knew from the flood of information in her brain that it was due to the lack of mental capability. If she strengthened her capabilities, the mist would clear and she could see beyond the mist. And the available space she could have would expand as well. The development of this _Earth_ depends on Shizuru's mental capabilities. The stronger it became, the larger the space in this _Earth._

With this space, she could store the food she bought. There was nowhere safer than her own space.

And what was left for her to do was to learn how to protect herself and Natsuki. And kept Takeda away from Natsuki.

Now that she knew the next step, Shizuru needed to get out of her.

"Ara ne… but how do I get out of her."

"Leave!"

No response.

"Open sesame?"

No response again.

Shizuru gave up after repeated tries. She hoped she was not going to be trapped here. It would be too cruel for her.

Shizuru sighed and took a walk around her little _Earth_ instead.

Shizuru came to a stop at the stream that flows through the field. It was a clear and sparkling. And cool to the touch as she dipped her hand into the stream. Shizuru took a sip of the water and sighed.

How can she leave this space?

And Natsuki could be back soon. What if Natsuki can't find her?

Shizuru sat on the floor and leaned against a tree and stared into the clear blue sky, thinking if leaving this place to see Natsuki again.

And momentarily, the sky fade and Shizuru was staring at her room ceiling once again.

Shock, Shizuru turned to look at her surrounding.

She was back in her own room!

What happened?

Shizuru tried again, this time thinking about the place she was in earlier on. There was a click and immediately she was back in her little _Earth._

 _Leave!_

Shizuru thought and the image in front of her fade and she was back in her room again.

Shizuru frown, trying identify the trigger that allowed her to leave the _Earth_ in the first place. She had been thinking of leaving her _Earth_. But what allowed her to do so in the end? Was it the water she drank from the stream?

 _Does it have that effect?_ Shizuru thought.

But regardless of the trigger, she was happy that she could enter and leave the _Earth_ at will.

Shizuru started taking the items in the room and slowly teleport the things into the _Earth_ and taking it out repeatedly. But after a few time, Shizuru's head started to ache and throb in pain. She nearly used up all her mental capabilities from moving items in and out of the _Earth._ She needed to strengthen her mental capabilities. Shizuru thought as she rested herself on the bed and closed her eyes, searching through her mind for information on it.

With her mind blank and her breathing slowed, Shizuru comb through the flood of information in her brain.

"Shizuru? Are you ok? Is it your fever again?" Natsuki's voice and Shizuru was distracted by Natsuki's presence.

Unknowingly, the time had passed rather quickly for Shizuru and it was close to 11pm at night when Natsuki returned from her part time job.

Natsuki had bought some vegetables and meat after she finished her work. And when she reached home, she was worried because all the lights were switched off and the medication she prepared for Shizuru was still on the table. She hurriedly put down the groceries and went to Shizuru's room only to see her lying on the bed, her face pale and a frown on her face.

Shizuru quickly sat up and tidied her clothes and gave Natsuki a reassuring smile. "I'm fine! See! No fever." Shizuru said as she grabbed Natsuki's hand and placed it over her forehead.

There was a paused before Natsuki finally nodded her head and agreed. "No fever. But still you need to take better care of yourself!"

Shizuru smiled and reached out to hug Natsuki. "I know. And I will!"

"Ba… Baka! What's the hug for!?" Natsuki tried to pull back but Shizuru held on tight.

Shizuru chuckled and let go of the struggling Natsuki. "Nothing! Just glad to see you!"

"Baka!"

Shizuru smiled and asked, "You bought some grocer?"

"Nothing much. Some vegetables and fish." Natsuki paused and as if abashed, Natsuki scratched her cheek. "Live fish actually."

"Live fish?" Shizuru arched her brows. "Ara, Natsuki wanted to rear fish?"

"Yiyeah… No no no! I am not!" Natsuki shook her head vehemently.

"But Natsuki bought a live fish?"

"Ah ha ha ha…" Natsuki gave an embarrassed laugh. "Well… You see…" Natsuki glanced at Shizuru who had since just down been waiting patiently for a reply from Natsuki. Knowing that she can't avoid the question, Natsuki sighed and said, "They said people who are not feeling well must eat fresh food. And so…" The tip of Natsuki's ear turned rest. "And so, I decided to buy it."

Shizuru's eyes softened as she moved towards Natsuki once again and gave her a hug. She wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck and hanged on tightly. "Thank you so much Natsuki." Shizuru whispered.

She would have kissed Natsuki then. But now was not the time yet. Natsuki was not ready yet.

"Ba… Baka! Actually it's not just for you. I wanted to eat some fresh fish too!" Natsuki tilted her head to the side as her cheeks reddened.

Shizuru released Natsuki and reached out her hands to pinch Natsuki on her cheeks. "Little liar." Shizuru smiled and chided. She knew very well that Natsuki disliked fish and would not eat fish unless it was generously covered with mayonnaise sauce.

But Natsuki just pouted and looked sideway.

Just then an idea struck Shizuru's mind. _Fish?_ There was a stream in her _Earth._ She could rear the fish in the stream and grow vegetables too! As long as she had the mental capabilities, she could allow living things to thrive in her world. And when apocalypse arrived, they would have endless supply of food. So all they needed now was clothes and some basic necessities.

As she thought about this, Shizuru glanced Natsuki. Debating how she should approach the topic of apocalypse and the _Earth_ that resided within her with Natsuki. Yet she didn't want to lie to Natsuki. Once you tell a lie, you need multiple lies to cover it. But the problem was, the idea of apocalypse and world end was too unimaginable.

Natsuki saw the glance Shizuru gave her and frowned. She knew that look. Shizuru was keeping something from her. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Shizuru stared at her hands, debating furiously whether she should tell Natsuki the truth. The internal struggle went on for a while before Shizuru finally looked up at Natsuki and took a huge breath and said, "Ne Natsuki, have you heard of apocalypse and world end?"

Surprise by this question, Natsuki asked, "Of course I have heard about it. Isn't that just a rumour?" There was a slight frown on Natsuki's face. "Did you have a nightmare about it? Is it because of the fever?"

Shizuru hesitated before speaking again. "Nothing to do with the fever. It's… It's true Natsuki." Shizuru reached out to grab Natsuki's hand, hoping and praying that Natsuki would open up her heart and mind to listen to what she was going to say. "Apocalypse and world end. Half a year later, the world will end. The _Undead_ and _Anomalous Beast_ will appear. Plants too will evolve. Temperatures around the world will change and all these will happen one after another."

Natsuki studied Shizuru's face. It looked like Shizuru was all serious about what said just now. "You are not joking right? Are you sure you did not dream about it? How is that even possible?"

Shizuru shook her head firmly. "I am not joking Natsuki. I am serious about it. What I have just said is the truth." Shizuru tightened her grip on Natsuki's hand. "Believe me Natsuki."

Seeing the firm expression on Shizuru's face, Natsuki paused for a while before asking. "But how would you even know that there will be an apocalypse and world end? There is hardly any indication of it."

That put Shizuru in a difficult position. What can she tell Natsuki? It was already hard for Natsuki to accept the idea of apocalypse and world end, let alone the idea of her returning from the future.

An idea struck Shizuru and she grabbed Natsuki's arm and brought her into the _Earth._

Natsuki steadied herself as she tried to recover her equilibrium. It was a weird feeling. It was disconcerting to see and feel her surroundings changing while her feet was on the ground all the time. Suddenly the environment changed from a bedroom to an open field.

"Would you believe me Natsuki if I show you this?" Shizuru stared at Natsuki, gauging her reaction. "This space told me what is going to happen in the future."

"Where is this place?" Shock, Natsuki took a three hundred and sixty degree turn as she took in this foreign surrounding she was suddenly thrust into. Disbelief evident in her voice.

"A space that belongs to me. A space that exist in a slightly different universe."

Natsuki took in a deep breath and rushed over and grabbed Shizuru on the shoulders. "You can tell me this. But please do not go around telling anyone. Just keep in within the two us only. They will lock you up and treat you like a lab mouse!"

Shizuru chuckled and patted Natsuki's hand. "Of course I know that Natsuki. Don't worry."

"Gosh… I need a minute to digest all these information." Natsuki touched her forehead with her hand, overwhelmed by the situation. "I need to sit down first." Natsuki sat down on where she was and looked a bit daze. Then she looked up at Shizuru, shock still evident in her eyes. "Can you tell me what happened right from the very start?"

 _Thank goodness Natsuki is able to accept her explanation._

Shizuru gave an inward sigh of relief and sat down next to Natsuki and gave her a summary of what was going to happen next.

The two of them sat side by side on the green pasture under the clear blue sky and the occasional wind blowing across the pasture, had their long tresses flowing in the wind. Shizuru had her fingers intertwining with Natsuki's as she narrated what she knew from her previous life.

It was a long conversation.

At the end of the conversation, Natsuki asked a pertinent question. "What can we do if apocalypse and world end are coming?"

"Apocalypse and world end will start in about six months time. So we will have some time to prepare ourselves before that." Shizuru laid out the plans she had initially. "We can grow some food here. And given this unique environment here, we may have a short gestation period for the plants. We can go and buy some seed and tree seedlings, chickens and ducks too. So all we need to do is to prepare the spices and clothes."

"We can do that. But we don't have sufficient money." Natsuki pointed out.

Money was an issue.

Even though they had six months until apocalypse but it had not started yet. So money was an important mode of transaction. Without money, they can't afford to pay for anything and do anything. So the most important thing they needed to do now was to obtain money.

But both Shizuru and Natsuki were orphans and they had been supporting themselves since they left the orphanage when they were sixteen years old. They went to university using the general scholarship given by the university. But the daily expenses were supplemented by their part time jobs. Even the house they were living now was rented from their friend. They had some savings but not enough for all the things they need to buy.

"Oh crap! This is difficult!" Natsuki groaned and collapsed onto the soft grass behind her.

Shizuru followed suit and laid down next to Natsuki. She turned her head and stared at Natsuki and smiled. "We still have half a year. It should be enough for us to raise sufficient money to buy the necessities. We can start off by buying some seeds to grow vegetables and once the vegetables ripen, we can harvest them for our meals and through that we can also save some money. Then we can slowly buy our spices, clothes, necessities such as shampoo and even medication."

"That's a good idea!" Natsuki turned and returned Shizuru's smile. Her eyes sparkling with excitement and renewed hope. "We should go to orchards tomorrow to get some seedlings. And maybe to farms to buy some chickens and ducks. There is water here, so we can rear some prawns and fish!" The more she thought about it, the more excited she became.

If they succeed, then they would not have to worry about their food and they could save money through it! Even if there was no apocalypse and world end arrived, they would not have to worry about their future living expenses anymore.

Natsuki had not completely buy in the idea of apocalypse and world end yet. Even though she had seen this alternate _Earth._ But she believed Shizuru. So she was willing to prepare herself.

Shizuru wasn't aware what Natsuki was thinking about. But she knew Natsuki was happy just by looking at her face. Shizuru stared at Natsuki, a feeling of peace came over her. And at that moment, their eyes met and held. Emerald met ruby. As if enthralled, Shizuru moved her head forward towards Natsuki. Closer and closer until the two of them were a breath apart. Shizuru's eyes darkened as she moved to kiss Natsuki but at the last moment Shizuru's eyes cleared and changed her direction to drop a kiss on the corner of Natsuki's lip, avoiding a full frontal kiss.

Shizuru moved back slightly, her eyes searching Natsuki's for answers. There was shock there. At least no repulsion.

 _Good!_

"What… what…You… I...You!?" Shock, Natsuki stammered and pulled back, putting some distance between Shizuru and her. Her face were blushing a bright red. "Ki… Kis… Kisses!"

Shizuru gave a grin and joked. "Ara… Natsuki wants another one? I can do that, if that's what you really want."

Natsuki shook her head vigorously. Shizuru would always teased her. But using a kiss to tease her? Never.

"Natsuki doesn't like my kiss?" Shizuru looked down and faked forlorn.

"Yiyeah! No no no!" An immediate reply. "That is not true."

As if cheered up by Natsuki's reply, Shizuru looked up with happy smile on her face and said, "If that is the case, I will do that more often! I have read books that show that frequent physical contact improves relationships."

"..." Was Natsuki's only response. What else could she say?

They knew each other when they were six and seven years old. Natsuki was six when she was sent to the orphanage when her mother died in a car accident. Her father was nowhere to be found. And Shizuru, who was one year older, came to the orphanage about half a year later when both her parents died and her relatives refused to take care of her. They only had each other when growing up but they had never kissed before. They were closed since young as they grew up alongside each other. Along the way, they will hug each other and hold each other hands, the normal human contact. But kiss? Never. They were friends right? Natsuki thought. Or were they more than friends?

Sometimes, Natsuki wondered about it too. Friends? Not really. They were closer than just friends. They shared the same bed. It was a habit they had since they were young. The orphanage they were in were overcrowded and all of them had squeezed into a single bed and Shizuru and her had shared the same bed ever since then.

But family members? Siblings? Yet not so true. At least for Natsuki's part. No sibling's heart would race from just talking to her older sister or blushed when the older sister touched her. Or got hot and bothered from a kiss near the lips from the older sister.

What kind of relationship did they have? Friends? Family? Or something more? Natsuki wondered as she looked pensively at Shizuru.

Could she ask for something more? Would Shizuru be repulsed by such idea and leave? Maybe Shizuru kissed her because Shizuru see her like her younger sister? Perhaps she shouldn't have asked for more...

Seeing the confusion on Natsuki's face, Shizuru reached out her hand and gently pressed down on Natsuki's brows, trying to smooth the ridges. "Stop frowning. You are going to age faster that way. And don't think too much about it. Things will work out somehow in the end." Shizuru smiled.

The pensive looked faded and Natsuki smiled. "Yup! You are right. One step at a time!"

Shizuru sat up, pulling Natsuki up, teleporting them out of _Earth._ With this space, there will be hope, a hope for a better future. They were luckier than many others. They will live through the difficult time!

With this firm belief that apocalypse and world end were coming, Natsuki and Shizuru saw no point in continuing university. Anyway, the _Undead_ and _Anomalous Beast_ were not going to check for degrees before attacking. And with this in mind, the two of them submitted their application to withdraw from university the next day and started the tedious and complex process of preparing for their survival. They had only half a year and they would require lots of stuff and they do not want to waste their time in university. The university had accepted their applications and did not even ask for their reasons for withdrawal. And it was during this time that they were glad that they had no family members. Otherwise it would be hard to justify their reasons for quitting university.

The two of them had decided to buy items, such as medication, in small proportion as early as possible so as not to bring any attention to themselves. It would caught the attention of the public if they noticed the two of them buying huge amount of medication. They did not want unnecessary attention.

The two of them stepped out of the school and visited the bank to check the amount of savings they had. They withdrew a small proportion of it and went to the nearby orchards and farms to buy their supplies.

But it was winter now and only a few orchards and farms were in operation and there were even fewer customers. Shizuru wanted to buy some fruits saplings and fishes to grow in _Earth._ But it wasn't the season to grow fruits and fishes here and they could only buy seeds instead. They went to various shops to compare the prices and bought the cheapest one. They were not so worried about the quality because the air was fresh and the air was clean. So there shouldn't be a problem growing tasty fruits. And it will definitely be better than the ones sold outside.

The two of them bought some seeds for cabbage, carrots, tomatoes and cucumbers etc. No much but enough for at least two people once they grow and bear fruits. Shizuru was not planning to be a saviour for the world and stores food for others.

And with the seeds ready, they bought some farming equipments. As someone who grew up in the city, these objects looked foreign to them and not to say using the equipments for farming. But the Ouji-san who sold them the equipment was kind enough to show them how it was used. Well as least they could use it without hitting themselves on the legs at least.

They did not have much money with them today and after buying all the seeds and equipment, they only had a few dollars left in their pockets. And they had to think of how to make the best used of the remaining few thousands in their bank account. And it was going to be difficult for them when they only had half a year left until the apocalypse.

It was noon time by the time they gathered all the materials and with the few dollars they had, they bought some plain breads for lunch. As they ate, Natsuki commented, "I think the stuff here are slightly on the high end and we won't not last long if we keep on buying things here. If we go to the wholesalers, we could get things like food at a cheaper rate. If we want fishes, then we should go somewhere near the coastline."

Shizuru nodded in agreement as she nibbled on the bread. "The stuff in the city and near the city will definitely be more expensive. But if we want to travel to places, we don't have enough funds. And if we include our transportation fees, the final price of the goods will roughly be the same at the prices in the cities. And we are back to our problem once again. The lack of funds."

Natsuki sighed. "You are right. We don't have much money with us now."

Just as when they were worrying over money, Shizuru's handphone rang. She picked up the phone and glanced at the screen and immediately, her pupils dilated before glowing a bright red.

It had only been the second day since she went back to the past and for the past few days, she was preoccupied with the euphoria of being reborn once again and preparing for the onset of apocalypse that she nearly forgot about someone. And this call had reminded her of an important person.

When apocalypse arrived, Shizuru and Natsuki had offered this person their help, up until the Mashashi Takeda's group arrived. But just when they were distracted, she took all their food and sought help with another group of _Wielders_ , leaving them with no food. Takeda's group had wanted to leave them behind because two girls without food were useless baggage. But because of Tekeda's insistence, the two of them were allowed to tag along. Well to some extent, Takada had saved their lives. If not for him, they would have died earlier on.

Shizuru smiled a dangerous smile as she picked up her phone. Natsuki shivered when she saw the smile. Shizuru was angry for some reasons. "Ne Shizuru, are you ok? Did something happen? Tomoe is calling." Natsuki gestured to the phone.

"Yiyeah. I am good. Better I would say." Shizuru replied as she swiped to answer the call.

"Onee-sama! Shizuru Onee-sama!"

"Gokigenyou Tomoe."

"Thank god! I finally got through! Onee-sama, I went to your Council Room earlier on and your they told me you quitted school! Why? What happened? Why did you decide to quit school suddenly and …." A series of questions followed.

Shizuru waited patiently for Tomoe to finish her sentence before replying, "Nothing much really. It's just that Natsuki and I feel that school is taking too much of our time. And the fees is very high. So we decided to delay our graduation until later when we have sufficient funds."

"Insufficient funds!? Onee-sama, you should have told me earlier on! I could help you with it. And of course Natsuki-sama too." Tomoe offered and the conversation continued for a while before Shizuru hung up and obtained a loan of twenty thousand from Tomoe.

"Did something happen Shizuru?" Natsuki asked. She had felt that Shizuru was not her usual self earlier on when she was talking to Tomoe. Shizuru sounded distant and detached as she talked to Tomoe. Normally Shizuru seemed more genuine and happy to converse with Tomoe. But it was different today.

Shizuru shook her head. What happened in her previous life was in the past. She was not going to bring it up to Natsuki. She would be the only one to know about the pain of trying to survive in the apocalypse.

Just as the two of them finished the bread, Shizuru received a message from the bank informing her that a sum of money amounting to $30,000 had been transferred into her account, $10,000 more than what was requested. And right after that Shizuru received another message from Tomoe asking if she had received the money. Shizuru switched off her phone. There was no need for additional conversation with Tomoe. Shizuru kept her phone and together the two of them went back to their rental apartment.

Once back at home, Shizuru entered into her _Earth_ and planted the various seed. Now all she had to do was to wait for harvest time.

Shizuru exited the _Earth_ and saw Natsuki sitting in front of the computer, furiously typing something on Reddit. Shizuru knew what Natsuki was doing but did not stop her, even though Shizuru felt that such action was futile. No one was going to believe what was going to happen. Who would really thought that apocalypse was coming soon? But if alerting others of impending apocalypse could bring some comfort to Natsuki, so be it. But such kindness would not last in after apocalypse. Her kindness will be taken for granted and people will take advantage of her and slowly any feeling of kindness will slowly erode away. Shizuru sighed.

Suddenly, a silver light flashed across her mind. Something happened in her _Earth_! Shizuru thought as she teleported into _Earth._

The _Earth_ had changed! Shizuru laughed, her laughter liked chimes in the wind, as she turned around to take it the surrounding changes.

The streams parted into three smaller streams flowing into different part of the field, parting the field into 3 parts, making it easier for them to access water and plant their crops.

Farmers were using machines nowadays rather than pitchfork, grubbing axe and dibble for farming. They would need to go online and do some research on manual farming. Shizuru took out a pitchfork and plowed the land and planted a few more seeds in addition to what she planted earlier on. And at the end of it, Shizuru was all sore and aching but it was a good feeling. She was getting some exercise from this.

Shizuru kept the tools in a box near the forest. They would need a shed, Shizuru thought and they would need to build one. Shizuru then went to the stream and cleaned up after that. She stretched her back and then paused suddenly.

There was silence. And Shizuru thought of an important problem…

A/N

Happy New Year


	4. Chapter 3

Given a second chance to relive her life, Shizuru is more than determined to live her life and protects Natsuki in the world where there is no order and where the undead roamed. "Natsuki, if your love is all I had in this life, that would be enough till the end of time."

* * *

There was a frown as Shizuru exited the _Earth._

She saw Natsuki seated in front of the computer but this time checking on the prices of food and ruote to these places. They had limited budget so it would be best to do some research beforehand and plan their routes to find the cheapest items. They needed to know where to find the cheapest food, livestock, farming material and other daily necessities. They will go to places that offered the lowest prices. And if those places they planned to go were near, all the better. They could save on their cost and use the least cost to buy all the stuff.

And it was lucky that they have the _Earth_. All they need was to buy one ticket for their trips and they would not even require a place to stay in! They could save much money.

As if sensing Shizuru's presence, Natsuki turned and saw the frown on Shizuru's face. "Did something happen Shizuru?" Concerned, Natsuki stood up and walked towards Shizuru. "You look worried. Something's wrong with the _Earth_?"

Shizuru told Natsuki what she saw while she was in the _Earth._ "There is no living things in the _Earth._ Without living things like birds, bees and butterflies, there would be no pollination and trees would not bear fruits. If it is vegetables like potatoes and cabbages that do not require any pollination, we are still fine. But fruits? It would not be possible without those animals and insects. If we can't grow things inside the _Earth_ then we have to store more food."

"But how much do we need to store to last a lifetime? It would be unrealistic to store food for a lifetime. Food will expire or rot." Natsuki raised her concerns.

Shizuru nodded her head. She had the same concern as well.

"But in this weather now, it is not possible to find bees hives and relocate them into _Earth_. If we wait until Spring, would we have enough time to prepare for apocalypse?"

"I am not sure." Shizuru sighed. It was rare for Shizuru to sigh.

"We shall not worry about. We can just focus our attention on plants that do not require pollination. It is not that bad! At least we will still have food to eat!" Natsuki proposed, hoping it could lessen Shizuru's worries.

"But it is winter now. I doubt we could find seeds or plants at cheap prices." Shizuru pointed out.

And then there was silence. It seemed that there were a lot more obstacles to overcome in order to survive the apocalypse.

Sense of defeat set in.

Natsuki's shoulder slumped as she sighed too. "Who would guess apocalypse would arrive and the world would end. Look at that," Natsuki pointed outside at the busy streets. "Everyone is going on with their daily lives. Who would know that apocalypse would arrive in half a year?" Just from Shizuru's descriptions, Natsuki could just imagine how the world would look like when apocalypse set in. Death and chaos. Just by thinking about it would simply be a nightmare.

"There is very little things we can do Natsuki." Or rather there wasn't anything they can do at all when apocalypse set in. End of the world where there was no law and order. Moral standards collapsed and anything and everything can happen. It would not pay to be a good guy. Good guy dies first. It was survival of the fittest. And what Shizuru could do now was to ensure that both of them could survive the apocalypse. Anything else, she was not obliged to be help or to concern herself with.

Shizuru sighed again, feeling the pressure of impending apocalypse.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru. Shizuru had indeed changed.

Regardless of the challenges ahead, the old Shizuru will move ahead with a confident and serene smile on her face, as if there was no challenges too great for her. Even when they left the orphanage and had to learn to fend for themselves in the adult world at the age of sixteen, Shizuru had been confident of being able to make a living for the two of them. And true to her words, Shizuru had made things work for the two of them. But that was in the past. Now Shizuru seemed hesitant about herself and feared for the future.

And seeing this side of Shizuru made Natsuki's heart ache. She did not want Shizuru to feel this way. She hoped she could help shouldered the burden.

Natsuki got up from her chair and moved to hug Shizuru who was up until now, contemplating about the future.

"Ara! What's with this sudden affection?" The gloom lifted from Shizuru and she smiled and returned the hug, tightening the grip on Natsuki.

Shizuru took a deep breath and allowed herself to indulge in this brief moment of comfort. It was rare for Natsuki to take the initiative for physical contact.

"Nothing… Just feel like hugging." Natsuki muttered.

This elicited a giggle from Shizuru as she nuzzled against Natsuki's neck. "Ara, Natsuki must keep up with this good habit ne!"

"Ba...baka!"

Shizuru didn't have to look to know that Natsuki's face was red. She smiled and laid her head on Natsuki's shoulder, letting Natsuki's scent surrounded her.

And there was peace… At least for a while and Shizuru allowed herself to rest and not worry about the apocalypse.

After a while, Shizuru lifted her head from Natsuki's shoulder and said, "Ne Natsuki, why don't we go out? We can withdraw the twenty thousands that Tomoe gave use and use it to buy some spices and salt. Even if we can't grow fruits, we still need to prepare other things." And lucky for them, prices of these items were not too expensive in the area they lived in, otherwise given the money they had, they may not be able to buy much.

As they moved to the door, Duran ran and leaped towards Natsuki and licked her face, wanting the two of them to bring him out for a walk. Shizuru patted Duran's head, and thought of what happened to Duran in the previous life. "Why don't we put Duran in _Earth?_ I don't feel safe leaving him at home."

Natsuki agreed as well but worries if there will be any restrictions on the things that Shizuru brought in. "But is it possible to put him in?"

"Of course! You went in there before so it would be fine for him too." The space that she had was just a piece of _Earth_ that entered her body by chance and was part of her. At long as she allowed it, anything and anyone could enter it.

Shizuru took Duran from Natsuki and tapped Duran's nose with her finger. "Alright Duran, I am going to put you into my _Earth._ It is safe there and there is large space for you to run around. But don't run too far. We will pick you put in a while alright?"

Duran rolled his tongue and woof twice as if he understood what Shizuru talking about. Shizuru took Duran from Natsuki and teleported him into the _Earth_.

The soon after, the two of them set out to the bank and withdrew the money. It was impossible to withdraw thirty thousand via the ATM and so the two of them waited for a while while the clerk processed their request. And immediately after they received the cash, the two of them went to a secluded corner and teleported twenty thousands into the _Earth_ and put the remaining cash into their bags. They did not want to attract too much attention and twenty thousand was too much to carry with them.

Natsuki had already done her research before leaving the house and had decided where to go to get the cheapest items in town. They were going to where the wholesalers were located to buy some daily necessities like cooking oil, spices, sugar and salt. The items that those wholesalers sell were definitely cheaper than the ones they saw in the supermarket. But the catch was, buyers had to buy in large quantities to enjoy the lower price, something which suited Shizuru and Natsuki's needs too.

And after rounds of bargaining and checking out of prices. Natsuki and Shizuru had settled on two hundred tin of cooking oil at a very reasonable price and requested the wholesaler to deliver them to a warehouse near the city. This warehouse belonged to a friend of Shizuru's and her friend was generous enough to loan it to them for free and without asking much questions.

After the purchase, the two of them detoured to the nearby shops to buy spices and true to what was mentioned on the internet, the prices were definitely lower than what was in the supermarket. They bought spices, salt and more varieties of vegetable seeds as well. Though Shizuru was not sure if they could successfully grow the vegetables in _Earth_ but it was better than not trying at all. After some negotiations, the seller gave a price that both parties were happy with.

And Shizuru and Natsuki did not give up the chance to ask the seller for more information on how to plant the seeds, grow the plants and other things to take note off when growing the plants. And the seller was kind enough to give them advice and in addition a free book on how to grow vegetables and asked them to go back and follow the advice in the book.

It was past noontime when the two of them finished buying all the products and the two of them went to a nearby to have a quick lunch. "We spent about five thousand on cooking oil and about one thousand dollar on spices, salt, sugar and seeds today." Natsuki paused in the middle of eating and said, "We are closed to finish using all the cash on our hand."

"We still have about four thousand on our hand. We will see if we can buy some rice and store them. Even though we may be able to grow rice in _Earth_ but we don't know how long it will take for the rice to grow and ripen. So we may need to store up some rice." Shizuru added. "And clothes too. We need cooking utensils, stoves, medication and tentage too. Even though we don't have much money now, we still can buy some. It need not be in large quantities."

Shizuru thought about her previous life. They were clueless about the impending apocalypse but had rushed to stock up food items when they sensed the rising tension and unrest in the country. This had helped them survived for a while then. But now that they had more time, there were so many things they needed to prepare that they did not know where and what to start with. What were the most important things to buy first and what were the least important ones.

"I think food would be the most important, including the spices, vinegar, soy sauce, sugar and salt. Now that we have the _Earth,_ we need seeds, clothes and medication. We can store them inside it. We also need to buy a stove that allows us to cook using wood and charcoal. So that means we need to prepare some charcoal too. As for bed, utensils, woks and pans, we can just take from home so we don't have to spend additional cash on it."

Natsuki nodded her head. The things Shizuru mentioned was quite comprehensive. There was nothing she needs to add in.

The two of them finished their food and together, side by side, they exited the place. But halfway through, Shizuru paused and grabbed Natsuki by the shoulder as her face paled.

Panic, Natsuki asked, "What happen Shizuru?"

Shizuru only shook head as she sought to move to somewhere secluded. And the moment they turned into a secluded corner, Shizuru teleported the two of them in _Earth._

Natsuki stared at her surrounding in shock. "What happen here?"

Things seemed to have changed tremendously in _Earth_. It seemed as if _Earth_ had finally come alive!

The original small streams that flowed through the green pasture had widen, some larger than others, flowing into the other end shrouded in mist. Even though there was still mist surrounding the land, the mist seemed to have retreated exposing greater land space and more trees.

And the vegetables Shizuru planted had grown and ripen! There were cabbages growing on the ground, the carrots and turnips and even tomatoes. They grow and ripen even though it wasn't the season for it and within a matter of hours! And what also surprised them was the existence of other living things!

Butterfly was fluttering around and the bees were buzzing around the flowers. They could even hear birds chirping happily nearby in the forests. And not just the birds in the forest, the streams too were filled with fishes, swimming along the clear streams, their scales reflecting the bright sunlight.

Shizuru stood in the middle of all these and closed her eyes, keeping her mind open, taking in all the information about the changes to this _Earth_.

A flood of information forced its way into her brain and her face marred by a slight frown. The current _Earth_ that was part of Shizuru was an incomplete fragment _of the original Earth_ and because it entered Shizuru's body, it was unable to develop or evolve fully. And by right there should not be any high order living things in this _Earth_ but because Shizuru planted seeds in this _Earth_ and subconsciously information of what Shizuru knew about the original Earth was transmitted into this _Earth_ and accepted by it and slowly it morphed to perfect the ecosystem. And with that, Shizuru's _Earth_ to some extent was a mini replica of the original _Earth_ , though not a perfect replica.

Shizuru was elated beyond words. Shizuru had panic initially when she felt ripples coming from her _Earth_ and had thought that something bad had happened to it. But unexpectedly, it turned out to be a surprise for her. A space that by right should not have any form of animals in it had morphed to allow the plants she planted to grow and bear fruits.

And from the information gathered, the plants planted in _Earth_ will have a shorter gestation period and will not follow the law of the nature in the original _Earth._ So plants here will take a shorter time to grow and if Shizuru and Natsuki did not pluck the fruits, the fruits will fall to the ground and grow on its own, propagating the next generation of fruits.

So in other words, any seeds they scattered onto the ground will grow and need not follow the seasons. As long as the two of them left some seeds for the plants to propagate, the plants will grow on their own without much attention from them and this was good news for the two of them given that they has near zero knowledge of farming.

"Natsuki! We don't have to worry about food anymore! We can grow our vegetables and fruits here!" Shizuru griped Natsuki's hand tightly. They did not have to worry about food during apocalypse anymore! "We will have a higher chance of surviving this time round!"

 _This time round?_ Puzzled, Natsuki wondered about the choice of words.

There were some similarities between this _Earth_ and the original Earth except that there will not be any human or large scale animals in Shizuru's _Earth._ And this place only belonged to the two of them.

And thinking about living things, Shizuru remembered Duran. They had put him inside _Earth_ earlier on. She looked around and saw a white colour spot on the green pastures. Duran was laying on the ground sleeping, his white fur a huge contrast with the grass.

Natsuki was definitely happy beyond words. Especially when the most pressing issue had been resolved. "But why the sudden change?" Natsuki was curious about this sudden curiosity was immediately replaced by concern. "Will this sudden change harm you? Are you feeling ok?"

"I am perfectly fine!" Shizuru replied and held Natsuki's hand and pulled her along towards the woods where it was still shrouded in thick mist. "The _Earth_ was trying to perfect its ecological system after we planted the seeds. It has the ability to morph and find ways to perfect itself. Our actions have an impact on the _Earth._ When we planted the seeds, it gave the _Earth_ the chance to change and modify itself, which explains why we see butterflies and birds. As such morphesis will bring us good and not harm." Shizuru said as she stopped at the edge of the thick mist and stretched out her hands into the mist. She moved her hand around as if she was searching for some stuff in the mist. And then she stopped and smiled and pull her her hand, now clasped in a fist.

Natsuki couldn't quite fully comprehend everything Shizuru said but she was glad that such changes was not going to hurt Shizuru. But curiosity raised its head when she saw Shizuru searching for something in the mist before coming out with her fist closed. "Are you searching for something?"

Shizuru smiled and explained, "This mist is the pure essence of the _Earth_." Shizuru cocked her head sideway as if contemplating how to explain it to Natsuki. "It is the crystallization of the _Earth's_ pure essence. You can think of it as the goodness of the _Earth_ but in a crystallize state. This essence crystal is formed within the mist and will be helpful to our body. This is the message I received from the _Earth_."

Shizuru was the owner of this _Earth_ and as long as she became stronger and better, she could grow many different things here and even reconstructed the order of this world, so that it would be identical to the actual _Earth._ In other words, she can be considered to be the creator, the God, of this _Earth_. But to reconstruct the _Earth_ , it would take amazing mental strength and capabilities, something which Shizuru doubted she could achieve in this lifetime.

"Crystallization of the Earth's essence?" This was definitely a foreign terms to her. She had never heard it before.

Shizuru intertwined her fingers with Natsuki and pulled her for a walk around the grass field. "Let me explain this. This _Earth_ would gather all the positive elements of the _Earth_ and form it into a crystal, a compressed form of all the positive elements. Just like vitamin piles with all the different types of vitamins contained into a single pile. Our original Earth has it too. The positive elements are found in our air, rivers and streams. I guess that's why some people feel that the air is fresher and the water is better at the mountaintop where most of the positive elements are congregated. But because of the heavy pollution, all the positive elements are destroyed and it is impossible for our Earth to crystallize any essence. But my Earth could and this crystal is good for our body." Shizuru stopped midway in her track to face Natsuki and slowly opened her hands to reveal a beautiful clear crystal, sparkling brightly under the sun.

Natsuki stared at it, captivated by the small little crystal. "This is the crystal you were talking about? It's so sparkly and beautiful. I have never seen such things before." Natsuki reached out a finger, wanting to touch the crystal but stopped halfway and looked up at Shizuru, wondering if it was alright for her to touch the crystal.

Shizuru smiled and reached out to grabbed Natsuki's hand, turned it over and opened her hland and placed the crystal onto Natsuki's palm. "This is the crystal. Beautiful isn't it?"

But the moment Shizuru finished her sentence, the crystal melted, rapidly turning into a clear sparkling liquid before quickly shrinking in size and disappearing on Natsuki's hand.

"Oh my god! What… what just happened? Shizuru?" Natsuki turned her shocked green eyes to Shizuru. "I don't know what happened Shizuru! It just melted on its own." Natsuki explained.

"Don't worry. It just melted and dissolved into your body." Shizuru closed Natsuki's palm and patted her hand. "The crystal will help strengthen your body. So don't be afraid."

Natsuki shook her head and frown. "But if i took this crystal, what about you?"

"Ara… Natsuki is so kind ne." Shizuru reached out and patted her head.

"I am serious. Stop treating me like a child." Natsuki rolled her eyes and reached out to grabbed Shizuru's wrist. "You are just a few months older than me."

"A few months would still mean I am older than you." Shizuru chuckled. Natsuki was always upset about being treated like a younger sibling. "And not to worry about the crystal. The _Earth_ produces one crystal a day. So we will have ample of it in the future. I will search for mine tomorrow." Shizuru paused as she cocked her head sideway and then continued. "This crystal is a concentration of the positive essence of the _Earth_ and currently our body is too weak to absorb more than one crystal per week. Our body cannot take the sudden influx of the essence. This is what I gathered from the information given by my _Earth._ We can wait until we are stronger before we can increase the intake of crystal every week. And in the meantime, we can store the crystal we collected and use it later when we are stronger."

Being the owner of this space had allowed Shizuru vast power to manipulate and change the order in this _Earth_ to suit her needs. But that could happen only if Shizuru became stronger. Only when she has stronger mental capabilities, stronger willpower can she be able to use it to shape her _Earth._ And by then, their lives would be secured.

Shizuru took a deep breath and grabbed Natsuki's hand. "Natsuki, we will survive the apocalypse. Both you and I." Shizuru vowed as she tightened her grip. "This _Earth_ is filled with all the positive elements and it would improve and strengthen our body. So we should try to stay here whenever we can to strengthen our body before apocalypse arrived."

Natsuki nodded in agreement. "And in the meantime, we can grow all the seeds we bought earlier on. It will grow and soon we can harvest them." Natsuki said as they walked towards where they left all their seeds.

The change in _Earth_ had given them much confidence and hope as they renewed their effort to plant the seed. And this time round, they were more structured in their planting of seeds. Wheat would require more water and so they would plant it near the water source. And plants that require lesser water, further away. And because of Shizuru's _Earth,_ the plants will take shorter time to mature and harvest. They will have ample of food soon. Just thinking about it made her so happy. And what they need now was to prepare a place for them to store the items like cooking oil, rice and clothes. They would need to buy something to store their items.

The two of them tolled under the sun but it wasn't long before the two of them were perspiring from the hard work.

Shizuru paused in her work and straightened her aching back only to see Natsuki standing a few feet away, gulping down a bottle of water. Her back slightly arch and head tilted back as she drank the water. It seemed that Natsuki was not drinking fast enough as water dripped down from the side of lips and rolled down her smooth throat. Shizuru's eyes followed the path of the water as it slowly disappeared beneath her collar and her eyes darkened. Shizuru bit down on her lips, hard. She tightened her fist, stopping herself, when all she wanted to do was to go forward and cover Natsuki's lips with her own and then slowly trailed her lips down smooth neck before burying her head in her chest. Shizuru's eyes narrowed as she took a slow perusal from Natsuki's luscious lips and slowly make her way down to her chest. Her breathing deepened as her fist tightened. Her grey colour top was wet with sweat and plastered to her body like second skin. Shizuru's eyes darkened beneath her heavy eyelids.

"Ne Natsuki, it looks like we are about to be done. Shall we just stop for now and continue tomorrow?" Shizuru suggested as she slowly walked towards Natsuki.

"Hmm… What?" Natsuki stopped in the middle of her action to turn to look at Shizuru, completely oblivious to how sexy she looked in this state.

"Shall we stop for now? And take a shower too before we exist from this place and head home?"

"Shower? Here?" Natsuki looked around. "But there is no showering facility here. We might have to build one soon."

Shizuru smiled. "Shall we try showering in the stream?"

"In the stre… stre…. Stream!?" Shizuru stammered, shaking her head vigorously. There was no way she was going to shower in the open space!

Shizuru smile widened. "Come on Natsuki!" Shizuru cajoled, trying to entice Natsuki. "It is going to be refreshing. And there is nothing to be shy about. We showered together when we were young. Remember?"

"Nope! Hell no! And that was so long ago when we were 6 or 7 years old!" Natsuki took a step back and shook her head. But Shizuru advanced towards her. "Nope, don't come any further!" Shizuru continued to advance while Natsuki retreated. And finally, Natsuki turned and gave a shriek of laughter and ran! And of course not to disappoint, Shizuru gave chase!

There was laughter in the _Earth_ as the two of them ran round the green pasture. And the chase finally came to a stop when Natsuki collapsed onto the ground, gasping for breath.

"Stop Shizuru!" Natsuki choked out the words in the midst of her laughters. "I can't run anymore."

And the next moment Shizuru collapsed onto the grass patch next to Natsuki, panting. "I told you not to run! Didn't I? You ran and so I have to chase after you!"

"Me? I ran because you were chasing after me!"

There was momentary silence before the two of them broke into fits if giggle.

 _Gosh… How long has it been since she gets to laugh so freely?_ Shizuru thought as the laughters subsided. She hoped this new ability she has now would save both their lives when the apocalypse arrived.

"Ne Natsuki, do you think we will be safe when the apocalypse strikes?" Shizuru asked as she searched Natsuki's face, deep in thoughts. She touched her fingers to Natsuki's face, gently stroking over her skin. _Will I be able to protect you?_

"We are now more prepared because of your _Earth_."

But Shizuru only shook her head. "I don't know. I don't know if what we have now is able to protect us from the danger." _Protect you Natsuki!_

The statement had Natsuki cocking her head studying Shizuru. "Why this sudden lack of confidence and fear Shizuru?"

"There are so many uncertainties and I am not sure what we are doing now is enough to…"

"Shhh…" Natsuki put her finger on Shizuru's lips. "It is better than having nothing when apocalypse arrives. Answer me this Shizuru, will we go hungry during apocalypse?"

"Not likely. We have some food here."

"If we are attacked, do we have somewhere safe to go to?"

"Well yes." Shizuru chewed her lips as she replied. "If we are together, I could teleport you in here."

"That's right! See! We have unlimited food and a perfectly safe place to stay in. Why worry so much? We are more fortunate than others who do not have such added benefit!"

"But what if we were attacked by the _Undead_?"

"Then we will strengthen our body and learn how to fight it off! And still have a few more months and we can learn it!"

Shizuru chuckled and laid her her on Natsuki's shoulder. "You make it sound so easy."

"It is!" Natsuki drew Shizuru closer. "It is easy!" Natsuki reiterated. "We can face the apocalypse together. Things will be easier when there are two of us. So please don't worry too much over it yar?"

Shizuru tightened her grip as she buried her head in Natsuki's shoulder. "Thank you." A muffled replied. "Thank you Natsuki."

Shizuru laid her head on Natsuki's shoulder for a while more, breathing in her scent. The two of them laid on the green pasture for a while, enjoying the cool breeze in the air.

Shizuru's eyes were half closed as she enjoyed the moment. She really wished time could stop now. She had not felt this contented for a very long time. Their limbs interwoven and the cool breeze blowing across their skin, lifting their hairs. Yet they were not cold because the sunlight kept them warm.

Despite this contented feeling, Shizuru's mind was active. Thoughts went through her mind as she weighed her decisions.

After a while, Shizuru slowly lifted her head to look at Natsuki's face, but this time round, there was a determined look on her face. She had come to a decision.

Shizuru pushed Natsuki away and sat up. Puzzled by Shizuru's action, Natsuki cocked her head sideway.

"Ne Natsuki..what if…" There was a pause. "What if I don't want you to stay by my side as a friend?"

The question got Natsuki's attention as her eyes widen in shock. Shizuru's last statement echoed in her mind.

 _I don't want you to stay by my side as a friend._

 _I don't want you to stay by my side as a friend._

There was a frown on her face and then suddenly her face paled.

Her first thought was: _Shizuru doesn't want to stay as friends anymore? Why?_

And then her next trend of thoughts frightened her.

 _Is it because she knew I am in love with her? Is she disgusted by me? Oh my god. Oh my god. What am I going to do._

She panicked as her thoughts jumbled up.

Natsuki forced out a laughter as she fought for calm. Her eyes look everywhere but not Shizuru. "What are you saying Shizuru? You must be joking."

"I am not joking. I am serious." Shizuru replied as she placed her hands on both side of Natsuki's face and forced her to look at her. "I have no intention of remain friends with you Natsuki. Gomen-nei."

Natsuki eyes widened. Her lips trembled.

Shizuru could see the panic and evasive look on her face. The look on Natsuki's face caught Shizuru off guard. Why would Natsuki be panicking? And why was she being so evasive?

There was a slight frown on Shizuru's face as she tried to identify reasons for what Natsuki was feeling.

But the frown on Shizuru only made Natsuki panic more.

 _Shizuru must be disgusted with me now!_

Natsuki gave out a shaking laugh as she combed her fingers through her hair. "Did I erm… do anything wrong Shizuru?" Natsuki forced the words out of her mouth, her throat were dry from nervousness. "I mean we have been friends for a very long time and I wish we could remain friends for a long time. If I did anything wrong, could you forgive me Shizuru?" Natsuki said, enunciated on the word 'friend'.

But the frown on Shizuru's face deepened. Natsuki's heart sank.

Natsuki's reply made Shizuru doubted her earlier decision. She wanted to take their relationship further. She wasn't going to wait any longer. In her previous life, she had waited, worrying over if her love for Natsuki will push Natsuki away only to realize that Natsuki too felt the same way as her. But everything was too late by the time she realized it. By then apocalypse arrived and subsequently she was infected and died, leaving Natsuki in Takeda's care. That was what happened in the previous life. She had no intention of letting it happen again this life. She was going to cement her relationship with Natsuki first, leaving no chance for Takeda to step in between the two of them. She was going to be Natsuki's lover.

 _Did Natsuki really wants to remain friends?_

 _Could I have misunderstood Natsuki in my previous life?_

Shizuru searched her memory.

 _No! It couldn't be._

Shizuru was sure that Natsuki had feeling for her!

With that firm belief, Shizuru recalled their earlier conversation and that was when she realized when their conversation had taken the wrong turn. If possible, Shizuru would have facepalmed herself if not for the situation now.

How silly could she be!?

Shizuru opened her mouth to speak but her attempt was cut short by Natsuki's laughter.

Natsuki let a another bitter laugh. "I guess I must have done something very wrong for you to want to end your friendship with me. I can leave now. Don't worry, I am not the type that would cling on to you." Natsuki rambled on. "You don't have to worry about your secret too. I will..."

The alarm bell within Shizuru sounded! She wasn't going to let Natsuki go anywhere.

"Shiiiiii..." Shizuru laid her finger over Natsuki's lips. "Natsuki, hear me out please before you jump to any conclusion."

She knew Natsuki must have misunderstood her words. She was sorry for the pain she caused Natsuki and she needed to clarify her earlier statement.

"I don't want to be your friend because I wanted to be your lover. Kuga Natsuki, I love you."

And with that declaration, the finger on Natsuki's lips was replaced by Shizuru's lips.

Shizuru eyes darkened as she slowly inched towards Natsuki. Slowly…ample of time for Natsuki to move away if she wanted to.

And finally Shizuru's lips touched Natsuki's. _Natsuki's lips were so soft._ Shizuru thought.

It was meant to be a peck. But it was enough for Shizuru to want to want more. Shizuru tilted her head and deepened the kiss, prying Natsuki's lips open and thrust her tongue inside, tangling her tongue with Natsuki's. And Shizuru moaned. _God… It's so good!_

Both was breathless by the time the kiss ended.

Shizuru ended the kiss only to miss the taste of Natsuki. She ran her tongue across her lower lip, savouring the taste. _No. Not enough. Not yet._ And with that thought, Shizuru dipped her head towards Natsuki. The tip of her tongue explored the sweetness of Natsuki's mouth.

In the midst of the frenzy, Shizuru heard a moan and Shizuru couldn't tell if it belonged to her or Natsuki's.

Shizuru finally broke the kiss and the two of them was gasping for air.

Natsuki panted and rested her head against Shizuru's shoulder.

The red haze surrounding her mind slowly clear as Shizuru took in a deep breathe. Her mind started to work once again.

Shizuru nuzzled against Natsuki's head for a while more before rising her head to look at Natsuki.

Her emerald colour eyes were clouded and there was a slightly dazed and confused look on her face.

Shizuru raised her thumb to rub against Natsuki's slightly bruised lips and a smile tugged at Shizuru's lips.

"Ara ne… I thought Natsuki has so much to say just now. And now?"

Natsuki's eyes slowly cleared only to have a eyes widened in shock. She immediately pulled back. Her face turning a bright red as she clasped her hands over her tingling lips.

"Shiiii…. Shiiii… Shizure? What just… did you… kiii…kisses?" Natsuki stammered.

Shizuru chuckled and pulled Natsuki towards her again and gave Natsuki a gentle peck on her forehead.

"I love you too Natsuki." Shizuru whispered into Natsuki's ear.

Natsuki's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You… you...love me? Not the love between friends and family members?"

"Hai…I don't want to be your friend. I want to be your lover."

"I… I… can't… think now."

Joy and relief came too fast and too sudden that Natsuki could only gape at Shizuru. She really couldn't believe her ears. The relief and joy she felt was overwhelming.

Shizuru chuckled and hugged Natsuki again. "Take all the time you need."

* * *

The timing outside and the timing in Shizuru's _Earth_ ran parallel. An eight hour spent in the _Earth_ equal to an eight hour time spent outside. And it was night time by the time Natsuki and Shizuru decided to exit the _Earth_. But the moment they exited the _Earth_ , they heard footsteps walking towards their direction. The two of them tense up as they heard the footsteps getting louder and louder before slowly fading away and the two of them glanced at each other before heaving sighs of relief.

The footsteps gave them a fright. They won't want to be caught appearing out of thin air. They would have to be careful where they enter and exit the _Earth._ Otherwise it would be impossible for them to explain.

The two of them hurriedly returned home to shower. Natsuki didn't want to shower in the open despite much cajoling from Shizuru.

Shizuru let Duran out from the _Earth_ and he quickly disappeared somewhere else after giving a few barks.

Natsuki and Shizuru took turns to shower. But when Natsuki came out of the shower, she was surprised to see Shizuru seated on the sofa watching TV program. Normally, Shizuru would go back to her room after her shower. But this time round, she had stayed in the living room.

Shizuru saw Natsuki exiting the shower and smiled at her. "Ne Natsuki, shall we sleep together?"

The questions had Natsuki's face turning red immediately. "Sleee...slee...sleep to...to..together? Don't...don't you think it is a bit..erm too fast?"

Natsuki's reply had Shizuru burst out laughing. "Ara… I didn't know Natsuki has such dirty mind! I meant just purely sleeping together." Shizuru stood up and walked towards Natsuki and hugged her arms. "Ne… Natsuki accompany me tonight please..."

Natsuki's face reddened as her breath caught. She could totally feel Shizuru's chest pressing against her arm. And she knew very well there was nothing else beneath her sleepwear.

"Come on Natsuki..." Shizuru begged as Shizuru led her into her own room and closed the door.

First step was a success!

Shizuru had been thinking of ways to deepen their relationship. It could take months if she was going to wait for Natsuki to take the first step towards deepening their relationship. Natsuki could be slow as a snail at times.

Even though they had cemented their relationship, Shizuru was still feeling insecure.

The sound of door shutting made Natsuki jumped. Forgave her for being skittish. They have only cemented their relationship today and Natsuki still felt about too surreal. And most importantly, she was still feeling self-conscious around Shizuru.

But before she could dwell much further, Shizuru led Natsuki to a chair. "Come, I will help you dry your hair." Shizuru said as she pulled out a hairdryer from the drawer and started drying Natsuki's hair, making herself at home in Natsuki's room.

And the next moment Natsuki realized, the two of them were squeezed into a single bed and Shizuru's arms were around her with the lights were off.

"Good night Natsuki." There was a peck on Natsuki's cheek and then there was silence and Natsuki could sense Shizuru drifting off to sleep.

For some reasons, Natsuki felt rather anti-climatic. Well, she wasn't expecting Shizuru to do anything. Natsuki thought.

But slowly, Natsuki too drifted off to sleep. Guess today's hard labour has taken a toll on them.

Shizuru knew that she was dreaming. But she couldn't get herself out of the nightmare. In the dream there was blood all over Natsuki's body and the _Undead_ was gnawing on her body and all the while Natsuki was calling out to her asking for Shizuru to save her. But Shizuru wasn't able to move and stop the attack. All she could do was to watch how Natsuki struggled and her breathe slowed to a stop.

Shizuru jerked up from her bed, breathing furiously as her heart thumping furiously in her chest. Quickly Shizuru turned to her left.

 _Thank God Natsuki is still safe!_

She could see Natsuki sleeping soundly next to her, her breath light and her body still warm despite the cold winter night. Her warmth gave much comfort to Shizuru in the cold night.

Shizuru laid down and draw Natsuki into her arms and held her tight.

Her movement woke Natsuki up as she opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Just woke up from a nightmare."

Groggily, Natsuki reached out her hands and drew Shizuru closer. "Dreams will always be opposite of reality. Don't worry too much." Natsuki said as she patted Shizuru on the back. "Everything will be fine."

Shizuru rubbed her head against Natsuki's, soaking herself in Natsuki's warmth as she closed her eyes. "Natsuki, shall we leave the city tomorrow?" Shizuru could remember the nightmare clearly. In the nightmare, Natsuki was attack by the _Undead_ in Tokyo city. She needed to get Natsuki out of the city.

Even though she has the _Earth_ now. But she was still worried. Anything could still happen. They need to leave Tokyo soon!

The question had Natsuki opening her eyes again. "Well, if you want to we can leave tomorrow." It was not as if they had anything in Tokyo that will hold them back.

Next day.

It was a cold morning and snowflakes were dancing in the air, covering the whole city in white.

Shizuru sat on the chair, staring out the window pensively, her legs curled beneath her.

Duran ran to her and struggled to stand on its hind leg and licked Shizuru's toes, trying to get Shizuru's attention.

Shizuru bent down and scoped Duran up and gathered him into her arms.

The smell of food permeated the air .

"Shizuru, the food is ready." Natsuki called out from the kitchen but only to see Shizuru staring out of the window, deep in thoughts, a frown on her face. It seemed that the nightmare yesterday night had shakened Shizuru. Shizuru had woke up this morning looking stressed and worried. Even Natsuki's offer to cook breakfast for her did nothing to cheer Shizuru up.

"Shizuru?"

"Coming!" Shizuru put Duran down and walked to the kitchen.

Even as Natuki placed the breakfast in front of Shizuru, there was still a frown on her face. Realizing it, Natsuki walked towards her and bent to hug Shizuru from the back.

"It is just a nightmare. Don't worry too much over it ok?" Natsuki comforted.

"I'm fine." Shizuru patted Natsuki's arms.

"Why don't we start packing our bags after breakfast and leave in the night if you are very worried." Natsuki offered. "Will this help to ease your worry?"

There was a moment of silence before Shizuru nodded her head. "It would be safer for us if we leave today."

A/N:

Hope you like this chapter...


	5. Chapter 4

Given a second chance to relive her life, Shizuru is more than determined to live her life and protects Natsuki in the world where there is no order and where the undead roamed. "Natsuki, if your love is all I had in this life, that would be enough till the end of time."

* * *

"If you are very worried, why don't we leave tonight? We can start packing our bags after breakfast and by tonight we should be able to leave." Natsuki offered. "Will it be better?"

There was a slight pout on Shizuru's face as she turned to return Natsuki's hug. "I am just worried." All she wanted was to survive the apocalypse with Natsuki. It was a miracle that she managed to return back to the past and she wasn't going to let this opportunity go because she was going to change their fate! She was going go make sure that they will have a better future. But the _Earth_ and all the resources they have gathered would be meaningless without Natsuki.

Natsuki patted Shizuru's back. It seemed that that nightmare yesterday really scared Shizuru. Yet Natsuki felt that something else was frightening Shizuru.

"What are you afraid of Shizuru? We will always always be together right? We have been together ever since young and now that you have the _Earth_ , even if apocalypse arrives, we will still be safe. What are you afraid of Shizuru?"

Shizuru sighed and dropped her head on Natsuki's shoulder. "I do have the _Earth_. But it is my space. What if we ended up separated due to various reasons? How can I protect you?" Shizuru let out another long sigh and gave a weak smile. "Maybe I am thinking too much. Let's pack our stuff after breakfast. I will go and buy a train ticket and we will leave Tokyo tomorrow instead. This would give us a bit more time to pack our stuff and also enough time to travel around and buy cheaper resources from other area."

Natsuki smiled. At least Shizuru wasn't dwelling too much on the uncertain future. "Where are we going?" Natsuki wasn't too worried about having to leave so soon. Anyway, they would have to leave Tokyo sooner or later. It was just a matter of time. Since Shizuru was worried, they would just have to leave earlier.

Shizuru took a bite out of her toast and said, "I am thinking of Fuuka Academy in the University Town at the North of Japan."

Natsuki frown. "Fuuka Academy? That is very far from where we are now. Why Fuuka Academy?"

Fuuka Academy was the largest surviving human settlement during the apocalypse. And also because it was a University town, much protection was given to the students there, with walls and tight security. Walls were important infrastructure during apocalypse. It would provided much defense for the people inside the University Town.

"There are walls surrounding the University Town.

This would be a good defense against the _Undead_ especially when it's hard to find places with walls. University Town would be a safer place than the city area with hardly any walls."

Natsuki nodded in agreement. "True but won't the journey be too long and far?"

"Not too far." Shizuru shook her head. "To go to University Town, we need to bypass W and S City and resources sold in these two cities are way cheaper and fresher. And these resources are the ones we need to buy and store in our _Earth_."

Natsuki nodded. They ate in silence for a while until Natsuki broke the silence. "Even though I know we will be leaving but I never expect us to leave so soon. I guess we will be spending our new year celebration in different area. Since we are leaving Tokyo tonight, do you think we should let Tomoe know about the pending apocalypse? I worry for her."

Tomoe's full name is Tomoe Marguerite, half Japanese and half Italian. Her family owned a multinational hotel chain. And she was the one who loaned them the thirty thousand dollar. Even the apartment they were staying in was rented from Tomoe too. Tomoe was their junior by one year in the university they were enrolled in. Tomoe joined the Student Council too and ever since they were then, the three of them were inseparable. They were a clique when they were in University.

To Natsuki surprise, Shizuru shook her head instead. "We can't tell Tomoe. Tomoe is not like us. She has a family. Once we tell her, she will definitely share the details with her family members and it could gain the attention of many people. And our secret could be exposed. You don't want me to be locked up in a science lab where they experiment on me right?"

"But Tomoe is not that kind of person. She is not the type to spread rumor and say unnecessary things."

Shizuru looked down at her meal to hide the anger in her eyes and the cynical look on her face. Shizuru knew full well the kind of person Tomoe is. What she mentioned to Natsuki was one of the reasons why she did not want to share the information with Tomoe. But not the main reason.

If Shizuru has not experienced the apocalypse, she would have agreed with Natsuki. Tomoe was their friend. But she had been through apocalypse and she had seen what Tomoe had done to them when apocalypse striked.

She will never forget what Tomoe had done to them.

When apocalypse striked, Tomoe managed to find Natsuki and Shizuru and despite their limited food and drinks available, they took Tomoe in. But in order to leave Tokyo, Tomoe stole all the food they had, leaving them with nothing, leaving them to die from hunger and thirst. Having debated between the option of dying from hunger or killed by the _Undead_ , they decided to leave their apartment, hunting for food and offered whatever food they found to Masashi Takade. And Takada took them in on the account of Natsuki.

Shizuru had swore to herself then that if she ever meet Tomoe again, she would would repay her for the betrayal and the fear they suffered.

Shizuru closed her eyes, hiding the hatred and disgust she had for Tomoe. She couldn't let Natsuki know about this, that their so called close friend betrayed them. This was a burden that she had to carry on. Only she should know about this betrayal.

Natsuki thought about the possibilities suggested by Shizuru and she couldn't help but agree with her. But still she felt guilty for not tell Tomoe. "Would it be very bad if we don't tell her about the apocalypse?"

Shizuru gave Natsuki a reassuring smile, trying to hide the disgust she had for Tomoe. "Don't worry. If you think about it, Tomoe's family is wealthy. Even if world ends, they should still be able to survive. Most likely Tomoe's family would have employed people to protect Tomoe from danger."

Even as she said that, Shizuru was thinking to herself, _Money? It is worthless when apocalypse strike. Even gold itself is worthless. Nothing is more important than food._ She would like to see how far Tomoe could go during apocalypse without their help.

"Yeah I think you are right." Natsuki nodded and agreed, thinking about the many bodyguards that Tomoe's family employed to keep her safe. Natsuki had not been through the apocalypse and so would know nothing apocalypse. Money was worth nothing. Even the government had no control over the people then. Everything was ruled by strength. Law of the jungle holds and it was a world where the strongest survived.

What Natsuki knew about apocalypse came from Shizuru and Natsuki grew up at a time where there was peace and had no experience of war and danger. She had problem imagining a world filled with horror and despair, a world with no law and order.

After breakfast, Shizuru and Natsuki packed their stuff and Shizuru teleported all the things they need into _Earth._ Furniture, utensil, bed, bookshelf, everything even the gas stove were teleported into _Earth_ , leaving their apartment practically empty. In the midst of everything, Shizuru did not forget the guitar that Natsuki bought for her as a birthday present. When Shizuru teleported it in, she made sure that the guitar was placed somewhere safe. Perhaps one day when the issue of survival was less urgent, she could play the guitar for Natsuki, just as she did when they were young.

Shizuru left Natsuki in _Earth_ to pack the items and take care of the crops and exited to buy train one train ticket to S city. The train was scheduled to leave at 12 noon today. And just before she shut down the computer, Shizuru went to the lottery website and bought a few lottery online. If she remembered correctly, these were the numbers that were going to win the lottery in the following week. Those numbers were easy to remember. There was a pattern to the numbers and it was much reports over the numbers in her previous life.

Shizuru printed the train ticket and teleported the laptop and printer into the _Earth_. She didn't plan to leave anything traces behind.

Just before she left the apartment, she took Natsuki's handphone from her pocket and glanced at it, an internal debate going on. She had secretly taken Natsuki's handphone this morning while they were having their breakfast and kept it in her pocket, without Natsuki realizing. And Natsuki was too busy with the packing to realize that her handphone was missing. After some debate, Shizuru switched off Natsuki's handphone and removed the SIM card, brokinb it into two. She did the same for her own. There was no need for further communication with anyone, Shizuru thought as she stepped out of the apartment without looking back.

Before she head to the train station, Shizuru took a bus to the warehouse she rented from her friend and teleported the cooking oil into the _Earth_. Everything was ready and it's time to set off.

Alone she headed to the train station and took the train to S city. The journey took her half a day and by the time she reached S city, it was night time. She left the station and found a secluded place, teleporting Natsuki out of the _Earth._

Natsuki was 'locked' in the _Earth_ the whole day and the moment she was teleported out and saw Shizuru, she frowned, her face darken immediately.

Shizuru blinked her eyes, smiled and moved to hug Natsuki. Natsuki put her palms against Shizuru's shoulders, pushing her away but Shizuru hold firm. She knew Natsuki was definitely upset with her for locking her in the _Earth_ the whole day. But she needed to do that. She had to do that.

"You would have called and told Tomoe about the impending apocalypse if I don't keep you in the _Earth_ right?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki gave a little pout an turned away from Shizuru.

Shizuru smiled and pinched Natsuki's cheek. "I'm sorry for keeping you in the _Earth_ the whole day. But I thought we agreed not to speak to Tomoe about the impending apocalypse?"

Natsuki's shoulder slumped and apologised. "I'm sorry about it. I didn't keep my promise. But she is our friend. Isn't it not very nice of us if we leave without saying goodbye? We don't have to reveal anything. And why did u leave earlier? You said we are only leaving tomorrow." Natsuki protested, a slight pout forming as she continued her sentence.

"You have been thinking about Tomoe too much! I don't like it. And I am your girlfriend, why do you focus so much on another girl? Your attention should be on me." Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's face and turned towards her. "I am jealous you hear me!"

That sudden declaration of love caught Natsuki unaware as a red hue appeared on Natsuki's cheek. "I… You…" Natsuki made a frustrated sound and gave out. "Fine, I will stop talking about Tomoe now. Happy?" Even though Natsuki knew that Shizuru said that to distract her from the topic of Tomoe, but secretly she was still happy to hear Shizuru said that.

Shizuru chuckled and dropped a kiss on Natsuki's cheek. "Yes I am!"

Shizuru grew up with Natsuki and she knew Natsuki more that Natsuki knew herself. Even though Natsuki had agreed not to contact Tomoe, but being a loyal and soft hearted person she was, she would secretly contact Tomoe and remind Tomoe to make necessary preparation. But Shizuru had not intention of allowing Tomoe to lead such a nice life during apocalypse. Shizuru wanted Tomoe to suffer a fate that is worse than death itself.

They would be lucky if Natsuki told Tomoe about the impending apocalypse and Tomoe did not believe her. But what if Tomoe really took Natsuki's words to task and the whole Marguerite clan would take the necessary precaution to protect themselves against all danger and the first person they might track down to verify the truth would be Natsuki. This would not bode well for the two of them. They would not want to divert their attention away from their preparation for the apocalypse to fending off the Marguerites. They were already quite overwhelmed with the preparation.

That was why Shizuru decided to act before Natsuki and kept her in the _Earth_ , and escaped Tokyo alone, leaving no traces behind and cut off all contact with their friends by destroying their SIM cards. Furthermore, Natsuki can remember numbers for nuts. There was not way Natsuki could remember her own number let alone Tomoe's. And for the past few years, all she could remember was Shizuru's handphone number. Anything more than five digits, she would have problem remembering.

Natsuki sighed. "If you don't want me to have any contact with Tomoe anymore, I will not do so. I promise."

Shizuru hugged Natsuki and harumph , "Even if I say no, you would still warn Tomoe. Don't tell me you have no intention of contacting Tomoe secretly?"

Natsuki straightened from Shizuru embrace and studied Shizuru. "You have changed Shizuru. You were not like this in the past. Did you have a fight with Tomoe?"

Shizuru tensed. Of course she had changed. How could she not after surviving for six months in the apocalypse.

"I am just scared Natsuki." Shizuru whispered. "I didn't have a fight with Tomoe. I am just scared of losing you." Shizuru stared at Natsuki as she said those words, fear evident in her tone.

Like a deflated balloon, all of Natsuki's anger and frustration ended upon she heard Shizuru's words. There was no one more important than Shizuru. "Alright alright. I promise you I will not tell anyone aright?"

Shizuru nodded a head and pecked Natsuki's cheek again.

Natsuki couldn't help it but rolled her eyes. "I don't know what to do with you." Natsuki said as she wrinkled her nose at Shizuru. Tomoe may be her close friend but compared to Shizuru, Shizuru was more important to anyone in the world.

Shizuru secretly gave a sigh of relief.

"S city is well known for their wide variety of fruits. We could buy a few fruit tree sapling before we move off to University Town. And the fruits here will definitely be cheaper than Tokyo. We could tour around the area for a while while buying the items we need, just like a holiday."

All these scenery would disappear when apocalypse arrived and all you will see will be the _Undeads_. Even if there are forest, there would be _Anomalous Beast_ and _Plant_ and the desert would continue to spread, swallowing the whole of human civilization.

What human have now will only be history, found in human's memory. And perhaps, these memories may even fade with time until human can no longer remember what Earth was like before the apocalypse.

* * *

It will be New Year in about half a month.

Natsuki and Shizuru decided to stay at S city for a while, at least until after the New Year. This New Year would most likely be the last one before apocalypse started. And once it started, everyone's concern would be survival. Who cares about New Year celebration when it was difficult to survive.

There were still six months before the apocalypse but Shizuru was in no hurry especially after discovering that plants propagate easily in her _Earth._ The fruits and vegetables in their _Earth_ were enough for a lifetime.

The scenery in S city was beautiful despite being one of the more developed city in the country. The government here were quite concern about environmental protection and the beautiful scenery was a major tourist attraction, bring much revenue to the locals.

Both Natsuki and Shizuru rented a place at the outskirt of the city and the owner of the place was an old lady in her 60s. When she knew that it was two beautiful young lady renting her place, she was generous enough to charge a low rental fees and even occasionally cook for them.

Even though Shizuru wasn't in a hurry to fill her _Earth_ , she did not waste her time here. Things are cheaper her, especially fruit related items such as canned fruits were one third cheaper than Tokyo and Shizuru managed to buy many of it. And to avoid unnecessary questions, they bought small quantities in many different shops and asked to deliver them to a warehouse Shizuru rented in S city. Even as they toured the hillside and found several fruit seeds, they planted them in the _Earth_.

On the fourth day in S city, Shizuru went online to check her account. The numbers she bought won first prize in the lottery and fifty thousand was credited into her account. Satisfied, Shizuru went online to Balibaba to buy some clothes in preparation for apocalypse weather. They would need summer and winter wear. It was going to get very cold at night and extremely hot in the day.

Because there wasn't any place for them to stay in in the _Earth_ , Shizuru also bought a number of high end durable camping tent to use. The _Earth_ was getting quite crowded especially with all the food and other items and so Shizuru also bought a few shelves to help store and arrange the items. All these items will be delivered to the warehouse and not to the place they are currently staying.

After all the things have been delivered to the warehouse, Shizuru made a trip to the warehouse and teleported all the items into her _Earth_. And it was this time that the metal shelves she bought become useful.

And once inside, Shizuru began to put all the items onto the shelves. But not through the usual way as packs of potatoes chips one after another flew into the shelves by themselves.

This _Earth_ was part of Shizuru and she had every control of what happened inside it. To put it simply, she could be considered the God of this _Earth_ and how the _Earth_ evolved depends on Shizuru's mental capability. As Shizuru's ability grew, so will the _Earth_. The thick mist around the field will retreat, revealing land and the streams will wided to form rivers. If she will it, she could even walk on water!

Natsuki sat by the river bank and dipped her toes into the river, playing with water as Shizuru move the chips from the ground to the shelves mentally. She became bored when Shizuru declined her offer to help packed the food. Shizuru would rather just teleported them in. "You have been doing this the whole day, don't you find it boring and tedious?" She could not understand why Shizuru chose this way to organise the items.

Shizuru wiped off the sweat on her forehead. She could feel her head throbbing from overusing her mental strength. She wasn't a _Wielder_ in her previous life and what she knew about _Wielder_ came from Mashashi Takeda. He had explained that the stronger the mental strength of a person, the higher the likelihood of that person being a stronger _Wielder_. Everything lies in the brain of the person.

Shizuru wasn't sure if Natsuki and her will turn into _Wielders_ but training mental strength would only bring them benefits and not harm. It was hard to explain to Natsuki why she was so obsessed with training to strengthen her own mental strength. Even until now, Natsuki had not fully understood or comprehend the danger of apocalypse and world end.

Shizuru stopped what she was doing and sat beside Natsuki. She had wanted to speak to Natsuki about it but hadn't found the right opportunity yet.

"Do you trust me Natsuki?" Shizuru put Natsuki's hand into hers.

Surprised at the serious tone, Natsuki raised her eyes to look at Shizuru, questions in her eyes. "Of course I do! There is no one whom I would trust more than you."

"Ne Natsuki, do you know that when apocalypse arrived, the whole world order just collapsed. There will be no law to govern the people. Murder, robbery and rape are rampant. No one to protect the weak. There is no right and wrong, no moral standards. It will be law of the jungle. The strongest survives. What is right is in the hands of the people with power. Only with power can we protect ourselves, protect the ones we love."

Confused, Natsuki asked, "How could it be? Won't the government do anything? We have the army. Won't they step in?" She always thought that apocalypse would only be a brief one before government took over and instill order in the country. But from what Shizuru described, it seemed like she was wrong.

"The government is unprepared for it. When apocalypse strikes, even the government officials and military will be infected. Many will be turned in _Undead_. Natsuki, trust me. We really need to have the power to protect ourselves. So what if we have the _Earth_ , Natsuki? Would you be able to enter it by yourself? What happen if we are accidentally separated? Accident can happen."

There was silence as Natsuki digested the information. There was truth in Shizuru's words. She has been too complacent.

Even though Shizuru had been harping on the danger of apocalypse but she had never really took it seriously. Even the existence of Shizuru's _Earth_ had not swayed her opinion much. And subconsciously, she did not believe that there would be apocalypse. And even if apocalypse striked, there was still the government to protect their citizens.

Perhaps she had been too naive.

Natsuki closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and opened her eyes, all serious as she said, "I understood. I won't be naive anymore. And I definitely will not be a baggage to you. I want to make sure I can protect you when apocalypse strike."

Shizuru smiled and bent forward to give Natsuki a gentle peck on the lips. "Thank you Natsuki." Thank you for always be by my side, never giving me up.

Natsuki returned the smile and deepened the kiss. She was fast learner. She still remembered what Shizuru did to her previously as she ran her tongue past Shizuru's lips and delved in. Natsuki buried her fingers in Shizuru's thick trusses. Someone moaned and then Natsuki felt Shizuru pushing her away.

There was an obvious pout on Natsuki's face. Obviously she was upset when Shizuru decided to put a stop to it. Shizuru chuckled. She wanted to do more, buried herself in Natsuki. But this was not the time for it yet. Soon but not yet. "Unless Natsuki want to continue in the wide open space, I suggest we have a proper tentage first before doing anything more."

The desire slowly clear and Natsuki was embarrassed. Much as she wanted to carry on further, but this was not the place. She did not want their first time to be in a rush and in wide open space with no bed. And she was not that adventurous. Yet...

"I will er… go and tidied up the place. And then go do some exercises." Natsuki untangled herself from Shizuru and quickly moved to distant herself.

As she was a few feet away, Shizuru called out, "Ne, Natsuki, I really like it. The kiss! You should kiss me more often." Shizuru teased but only to see the red face Natsuki running off.

Shizuru licked her lips, savoring the taste. She needed to rearrange her priorities now. Build a living quarter with proper bed should be the top priority now. Shizuru looked through the mess of items on the grass field and took out a lightweight and portable yurt she bought previously and started to set it up. She had bought a few camping tents and this yurt was one of her favourite. It covered about 106 square feet and big enough to put a queen size bed in it. Shizuru hymed a song beneath her breath as she set it up.

And the two of them spent the next few days in the _Earth_ , either unpacking the items they pack, tending to the plants or exercising. Overall Shizuru felt quite satisfied with herself. She could feel her mental strength growing stronger day by day as she challenged her maximum mental capability each day by arranging the items in _Earth_. And on Natsuki side, she has been focused on her training, brushing up on her Muay Thai and exercising, either doing weights or jogging around the field.

Shizuru looked around the _Earth_ and was also quite proud to see how much her _Earth_ has changed within such a short time. The mist had retreated revealing a greater expense of field and there were rivers flowing through the field. The plants they planted were growing so well, providing them with abundance of food, some of which she turned it into preserves food, flour and jams. And there were five yurts set up in the middle of the field, one acting as the bedroom, one as a gym, three others for storage of food, clothes and other items. The place had indeed transformed!

The routine continued until the New Years Eve.

While it was constantly spring in Shizuru's _Earth_ , there was a snow storm not long ago in S city, covering the place in blanket of snow and most of the roads were blocked with snow. And all over the city, workers were busy trying to clear the road of fallen snow.

Perhaps because it was near New Year, there were very few people on the street. And the extremely cold weather made it more enticing to stay at home and huddle in their home, not willing to venture out.

Shizuru and Natsuki were the rare few who decided brave the cold to buy ingredients for their dumpling for dinner. They have enough vegetables and fruits in the _Earth_ and so they had not been out to the supermarket for a few days. They bought some meat for their dumpling. But as they were making payment at the counter, a thought struck Natsuki. She wondered if they should have bought ducks and chickens and put them into the _Earth._ Then they would have constant supply of meat. Natsuki raised this possibility to Shizuru. But Shizuru shook her head, "May be not. Imagine cleaning up after the chickens and ducks, polluting the water with their shit?"

Natsuki shuddered at the thoughts of showering in the river after the duck polluted the river with their poops.

The two of them make their way home and occasionally Natsuki would turned back, looking at the pairs of footsteps behind them. She was glad that they were still together. Natsuki thought as she huddled closed to Shizuru.

But just before they arrived home, they heard a siren from a distance and then saw an ambulance and a police car parked at a distance from their rented house. As they paused to check out the commotion, they saw two paramedic carrying someone into the ambulance. But unlike the usual uniform wore by the paramedics, they were in thick white suit with a Field M50 gas mask over their face. And it seemed that the person on the stretcher was bound by ropes, tying him up and preventing him from moving.

Many passerby was gathering at the pavement and whispering to each other and occasionally letting out gaspes. And Shizuru and Natsuki could hear screams and roars coming from where the passerby gathered.

That sound was so familiar to Shizuru. She had lived with it for six months in her previous life.

With a sense of foreboding, Shizuru walked closer to ascertain if what she thinks was true. As they approached the spot, they could clearly see four man on the floor. Even though most of their views were block, they could still see something from their angle if they tiptoe. There was a man seated on the floor bleeding profusely from the arm. And then there was a policeman struggling with another man who was currently burying his head in an unconscious man's neck. They could hear the wet sloshing sound as the man opened his mouth to get a mouthful of the flesh. The smell of blood filled the air.

There were many people surrounding the four men but none dared to intervene. They saw what happened to man who tried to stop the madman. Most likely they would end up biten like the man seated nearby with his hand pressing over the wound.

The gory scene was too much for the two of them as Natsuki tugged at Shizuru's sleeves asking for her to leave. But at that moment, the madman who was chewing on the unconscious man's neck earlier on look up. His face was smeared with blood and his eyes were craze. There were blister all over his face and some of the blister burst during the struggle and were oozing thick green pus. And the moment he lifted his head, there was a weird smell in the air.

And the next moment, the man pouched on one of the passerby nearest to him. Everyone let out a scream and the crowd dispersed immediately.

Shizuru sucked in a breath as she stumbled backwards. Her legs nearly gave up on her. She tightened her grip on Natsuki's hand.

Natsuki returned her grip and turned to face her. Shizuru's face was all pale and her eyes were diluted. Concerned, Natsuki ask, "What happen?" Shizuru's grip was getting too tight to the point of painful.

There was a complex look on Shizuru's face as she saw the paramedics subdued the madman with eased.

Shizuru turned and pulled Natsuki in the other direction. "What we saw just now is the _Undead._ " Shizuru said as she tugged at her coat. Even though she was wearing the winter wear but still she felt cold, bone chilling cold.

So the _Undeads_ are already in existence now? But shouldn't the _Undeads_ turn up half a year later? What about the paramedics? Why do they look so suspicious? Could it be that the government already knew about the _Undead_ much earlier on but had suppressed the news? Looking at how easily it was for the paramedic to subdue the _Undead_ , it seemed that they had ample of experiences.

Shizuru shivered and Natsuki could feel it. Concerned, Natsuki pulled Shizuru into a corner. "Are you ok? You are trembling."

But Shizuru only shook her head as she bit down hard onto her lips. "Home now." Shizuru forced the words out.

Natsuki quickly pulled Shizuru and hurried down the street to their rented house. The moment they reached home, Shizuru threw the bags on floor and immediately turned to hug Natsuki. She needed her now.

Natsuki returned the hug. Shizuru was making her very worried. "What is it Shizuru?" Natsuki patted Shizuru. "Tell me darling."

But Shizuru only tightened her grip and shook her head.

Could her rebirth change the course of history and brought the apocalypse forward? Could her rebirth have a ripple effects on the events? Such as the University Town?

 _No!_ She couldn't tell Natsuki about it.

 _It's ok. Everything will be fine._ Shizuru comforted herself. Furthermore they have the _Earth_. They will not die from hunger. And they also have the _Earth Crystal_ they consume everyday to strengthen and purify their body. So hopefully when apocalypse started, it could trigger their ability. Only with power can they survived in this world. Shizuru tried to comfort herself.

Natsuki sighed. "Shizuru you are making me worried." Ever since the day Shizuru had the _Earth_ , Shizuru had become different. And it was making her worried.

Shizuru gave out a long sigh. "The _Earth_ told me that apocalypse should start about half a year later. But the _Undeads_ have appeared, before the prediction. I am worried if something has happened to change the event." It wasn't the complete truth but it was the nearest to the truth that Shizuru can tell Natsuki. She would just relate everything to the _Earth._

Hearing the answer, Natsuki gave Shizuru a reassuring smiled. "This may not be surprising. The apocalypse may start in stages and the fullblow apocalypse might only start half a year later. Regardless, apocalypse will happen and our lives will still continue. All we can do now is to strengthen ourselves so that we can be more prepared for it right?"

Shizuru nodded her head but worries was still evident on her face. There was still a frantic look on her face.

Natsuki sighed.

What happened today really shock and frightened Shizuru. Had it not been Natsuki stopping her, reminding that today was New Year Eve, Shizuru would have rushed into her _Earth_ and continued her training.

"What are you afraid of Shizuru?" Natsuki asked Shizuru this question many times. Looking at the situation now, Shizuru had the _Earth_ and sufficient food to last them a lifetime and Natsuki wasn't sure what was making Shizuru so panicky. They had no families except each other and they had just cemented their relationship. So what was frightening Shizuru?

Natsuki's question had Shizuru pausing for a moment. _What am I scared of? I am scared that I would not be able to protect you, that I would lose you again and I would die. If I die, who will protect you?_

Shizuru gave a bitter laugh. "I am afraid I won't be able to protect you." _I am scared that everything will change, destroying all my effort to protect you. I can't afford to lose you again Natsuki. I can't!_

Natsuki touched Shizuru's face and gently placed her lips on hers and whispered to Shizuru, "Don't be afraid Shizuru. I will always be by your side. I will always be."

Shizuru opened her mouth and returned Natsuki's kiss.

There was no passion in it. It was a kiss of comfort.

The kiss had a calming effect and Shizuru broke the kiss and laid her head on Natsuki's shoulder. She had calm down.

Perhaps she placed too much expectation on herself. She was lucky to be reborn once again before apocalypse arrived. That was good enough. Shizuru tried to tell herself. But somehow along the way, she became greedy, asking for more. She was afraid that she wasn't able to change their future and had tried her best to change it, greedy for a better future. She had indeed become very greedy.

She had been given much. Shizuru had to acknowledge that. Didn't she know about the apocalypse in advance? Wasn't she able to accumulate all the necessary food to last a lifetime? Wasn't they able to have a safe place to go to during danger? What else did she want?

 _I am really a greedy person ne. How could I expect everything to be the same when I too have changed._

Natsuki circled Shizuru's waist and saw the frown on Shizuru's face slowly eased. Natsuki smiled and gave a sigh of relief. _Looks like Shizuru is fine now._

She could sense that Shizuru wasn't her usual self for a while but she chose to wait for a right time to bring it up. Initially, she chose to wait, thinking that she would wait for Shizuru to tell her herself. But the wait dragged on until today. Apparently something had frightened her enough for her to voice it up.

Thank goodness. It seemed Shizuru had reconciled with whatever was frightening her.

Seeing that Shizuru was much calmer now, Natsuki turned to unpack the things they bought and prepared for dinner.

The two of them stood side by side in the kitchen and started preparing dumpling for dinner. And for that moment, kitchen was filled with jokes and laughter.

After dinner, the two of them entered the _Earth_ and started their usual exercise routine, but not before absorbing the _Earth Crystal_.

It was until 10.30pm when the two of them exited the _Earth_ , their hair wet from showering inside. They changed into their pajamas, preparing for sleep. But just then, there was a frantic knock on their door.

The two of them glanced at each other, wondering who would come knocking at such time. The house they rented had a small garden, surrounded by fences with locks. And their house was one of the more secluded one, further away from the remaining houses. Though it was on the edge of the busy city, there was a major shopping mall near them.

While they have been here close to a week, only the owner of this house had came by to visit them. Otherwise, there wasn't anyone they knew who would come knocking at this time. And they were sure it wasn't the owner of the house because today was New Year Eve and she wasn't going to go knocking on people's door at night.

They opened the wooden door and peeped out. There was still the metal gate separating them from the intruders.

There were about seven or eight people standing outside the gate and the oldest looked to be in his forties while the youngest seemed to be twenty one or two. They were carrying huge backpack and they looked liked professional backpackers.

Seeing that someone had opened the door, a young lady in her twenties waved at them and spoke on behalf of the group, "We are a group of tourists here for a holiday. But we lost our way. So we are wondering if we could stay in your house for the night? We promise that we will move off the next morning."

Shizuru and Natsuki glanced at each other, suspicions clear in their eyes. This group of people didn't look like they were tourists. People normally travel with people of the same age group but the gap between the oldest and youngest seemed a bit too wide. And there were no family resemblance among them. They didn't seem like they were travelling.

Furthermore, someone in that group was injured.

The smell of blood was strong, permeating the air. And mixed with the blood of smell was something pungent.

Their five senses have sharpen with their training in the _Earth_ and absorbing _Earth Crystals_ daily and they could clearly smell traces of blood mixed with smell of rotting flesh.

Even though this group of people had treated the wound and bandaged it, they could still smell the blood and of course the pungent smell of rotting meat from the dead, similar to the smell of _Undead_ they detected earlier.

Seeing that Shizuru and Natsuki were hesitating, the young lady spoke out, trying to reassure them. "We are not bad guys. We are really not. I am Shiho and we just want to have a shelter above our head for the night especially when one of our friend is injured. We don't have a car and are unable to travel to a clinic. So please be reassure that we are not bad guys."

Shizuru wasn't the nosy type but the scent of blood was too strange. It really smelled like rotting flesh, of the _Undead_ they saw this afternoon. This made her suspicious. Her initial plan was to ask them to leave but because of the weird scent, she hesitated.

She wasn't sure if anyone in their group was bitten by the _Undead._ If they were bitten, should she let them in or asked them to leave?

"What do you think?" Natsuki asked. "Should we let them in?"

Shizuru thought about it and shared with Natsuki what she thought about the situation. "Someone in that group must have been bitten by the _Undead_. I don't want them to come in. But if we let them leave, the one who was bitten will later turn into _Undead_ , harming others.."

Natsuki thought about what Shizuru said and agreed with her. "I think we could ask them to leave and then call the police. We will just tell the police that a human is attacking and eating human. Base on the earlier incident today, they should here quite quickly."

"Alright then. I will delay them while you call the police."

With that said, Shizuru took a coat out and wore them over the pajamas and walked out of the door.

"I'm sorry. There are only my friend and I in the house. So we are unable to house you all." Shizuru appeared apologetic as she explained herself. "We are just worried about our safety. We hope you understand."

The lady looked rather perturbed by Shizuru's reply but quickly hid her expression when Shizuru approached. Ignoring the look on the lady's face, Shizuru continued, "You mentioned one of your friends is injured. I have some medication here. I can pass it to you if you want." Shizuru offered.

"Thank you. That would be great." This time another young lady with a auburn hair replied.

Shizuru nodded her head and left to pick up a first aid box.

"I have called the police. They said they are coming over soon." Natsuki said as Shizuru returned from the cold.

Shizuru searched through the _Earth_ and took out the first aid box. "Natsuki, can you help boil some hot water for them?"

Natsuki nodded and left for the kitchen.

Shizuru went out and passed the box to them while Natsuki offered them the hot drinks through the fence.

Shizuru eyes darkened the moment she caught sight of the wound on the older man. He was the oldest in the group. There was a wound on his arm and looked like a scratched wound. And the wound seemed to have fested and yellow pus were oozing out from it, giving off a pungent rotting smell.

She had seen this kind of wound many times during the apocalypse. It was a scratch mark from an _Undead_.

Shizuru took a quick glance at the group of people. The hands holding the cups were trembling and there was fear in their eyes.

Pretending to be concerned, Shizuru asked, "What happened to him?"

"We were trekking in the forest when a tree branch caught him in the arm. And now the wound is festering." The lady offered an explanation.

"There is hydrogen peroxide in the first aid kit. You can use it to disinfect the wound. But it looks bad. Maybe you should send him to the hospital as soon as possible." Shizuru offered. Though Shizuru doubt there was anything the doctor can do for him now.

There was only one way road that bypass their house to the city and Natsuki had provided a detailed description of the people to the police. So hopefully when the police drive through here, they would spot this group of people. Furthermore, it was likely that there would be few people out in the cold during New Year Eve. So it would be quite easy to spot them.

Shizuru made small talk with the group and offered them some of the leftover dumplings from dinner and sent them on their way.

"This should delay them enough for the police to meet them along the way." Shizuru muttered to herself.

She had been a selfish person in the end. If they sought shelter at other people's house, most likely the older man would turn into _Undead_ in the middle of the night and killed everyone in the house or turned the rest into _Undead_ too.

Natsuki held Shizuru's hand and comforted her, "We have done all we can Shizuru. Don't overthink the situation. What could be done, we have done it. Don't blame yourself."

Shizuru nodded.

"I wonder where they got bitten. Is it near our area? That would make it two cases of _Undead_ within a day. That's strange."

"I am not sure too." Shizuru was puzzled by it too especially given the frequency of attack in such a sparsely populated area. This wasn't the case in her previous life and it made her wonder if the government was withholding any information. Or perhaps, her rebirth had butterfly effects on the events?

"Regardless, the apocalypse will arrive and we have to be prepared."

"Yes. And regardless, we will always be together." Shizuru smiled at each other and walks side by side into the bedroom. "Ne Natsuki, shall we leave for University Town in three days time? I am worried that things might change and we need to quicken our preparation." She was worried that the apocalypse that she knew would happen earlier in this life.

Natsuki nodded her head.

A new year had arrived and both Shizuru and Natsuki had packed their bags and stored everything into the _Earth_ , ready to travel to the University Town.

The owner of the house was reluctant to see them leave especially since she liked the two young ladies. She even had thoughts of introducing one of them to her son. But unfortunately, there won't be any chance now. "Why don't you stay her for a few more weeks?" Obaa-sama suggested. "I could lower the rent further."

"Our families are hoping that we could join them back home." Shizuru smiled apologetically and then turned to the young man next to the Obaa-sama and said, "I heard that there was a few cases of assault recently and it could get quite dangerous at night. If possible, avoid opening the door to anyone at night. Stock up on food and essential items too. They will come in handy in the future." Shizuru offered. Obaa-sama was a kind person and this was all they could do for them. She wasn't able to say more without raising questions.

Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand. She knew what Shizuru was thinking.

It was quite crowded at the train station, mostly filled with people travelling back to the city they were working in. Shizuru and Natsuki each bought a one way ticket to the University Town, abandoning their initial plan to visit Y city to buy charcoal and other fire starters.

University Town should be quite empty for now especially when the new school term has not started yet. Most of the university students would most likely be still at home for the Holiday and no one would be travelling back to school in the midst of their holiday. Shizuru thought as they found many empty seats in the train. The two settled themselves comfortably as they began their journey to the University Town.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you so much for all the comments! :)

Hahaha… I have people asking me if I am dead. I will have to assure you that I am not.


	6. Chapter 5

Given a second chance to relive her life, Shizuru is more than determined to live her life and protects Natsuki in the world where there is no order and where the undead roamed. "Natsuki, if your love is all I had in this life, that would be enough till the end of time."

A/N: Some adult content. I will alert you when the adult content starts and ends.

* * *

As expected most of the cabinets in the train was empty and the seats were vacant too. Even the other cabinets they walked past earlier was quiet with very few people. It was school vacation now and most students have left the University Town for their own hometowns. So it was unlikely that anyone would be traveling to the University Town now. The train cabinet they were in and the neighbouring cabinets adjoining theirs were practically empty.

They took out their tickets and found their seats base on the number on it. And once seated, Shizuru immediately let out a delicate yawn. "I feel so tired. Feel like sleeping."

Natsuki moved to put her arms around Shizuru and guided her head onto her shoulder. "Here, lean on me." Natsuki said as she took the coat next to her and put it round Shizuru.

Shizuru smiled and pecked Natsuki on the cheek. "Ara, Natsuki is so sweet." Shizuru laid her head on Natsuki's shoulder and closed her eyes but not forgetting to tease Natsuki once before sleeping.

Shizuru gave out a satisfied sighed and drifted off to sleep.

The arrival of the group of people that night seemed to have frightened Shizuru. She had been training in the _Earth_ the whole time. Even during meal time she would be thinking how to level up her ability. And there were times Natsuki woke up in the middle of the night to see the bed next to her empty, cold to the touch.

And just yesterday night, Natsuki saw Shizuru all pale and fragile, about to collapse onto the floor and yet she insisted on training. Natsuki had quickly pulled Shizuru onto the bed to rest, forcing Shizuru to promise her that she would not train without her approval and will stop whenever she said so. Otherwise, she would drag Shizuru to bed herself and have her wicked way with her so that she would have problem getting down the bed the next day.

That had trigger laughter from Shizuru and she had teased Natsuki by questioning the validity of her threat. But Natsuki only kissed her until both were too breathless to talk. She would have follow through with her threat had it not been the bruises underneath her eyes.

To be honest, Natsuki was slightly disappointed when Shizuru did indeed stop her training. If Shizuru had persisted with her training, Natsuki would have a reason to continue.

Natsuki gently touched Shizuru's face, her eyes darkening as she thought of yesterday night. The sweetness of Shizuru's mouth and the hot breaths from Shizuru and how her breath catches when she kissed her. Natsuki licked her lips subconsciously.

Instinctively, Shizuru who was resting her head on Natsuki's shoulder, shiver. For some unknown reasons, she seemed to sense some dark thoughts about her.

Natsuki sighed. She wanted to bring their relationship a step forward but hadn't found a chance yet. Shizuru's was constantly preoccupied with training and survival, there was hardly a time for them to move their relationship a step forward. And after all the training and maintaining the _Earth_ at night, both of them were too tired to do anything else.

Seeing that the coat on Shizuru's shoulder was falling off, Natsuki stretched out her free her to pull it up and then patted Shizuru's shoulder as she closed her eyes too and rest.

There was silence in the cabinet except for the sound of moving train and their shallow breathing. But then amidst these noise, Natsuki seemed to hear someone talking. The voice wasn't loud. Instead it was rather distance and muffled, like someone speaking into a cup.

Natsuki frowned and cocked her head, trying to understand what the voice was trying to say. But it was too muffled and soft, liked a distant sound, hardly audible.

But a few seconds later, realisation struck Natsuki. There shouldn't be anyone near them! Natsuki clearly remembered that there wasn't anyone in this train cabinet and the next. It was still school holiday and few if none, would be going back to University Town in the middle of the school holiday. Furthermore the train had not reached the next station yet. So where could the noise be coming from?

Natsuki opened her eyes and glanced around. And true to what she remembered. There wasn't anyone in this cabinet and the adjoining ones! And the voice she heard went silent the moment she opened her eyes.

Natsuki frowned and closed her eyes again, trying to see if she could hear the voice again. Natsuki focused her attention. And the moment she did so, she found herself in a rather peculiar situation. Even though she didn't open her eyes but she seemed to be able to 'see'. She could even see things her open eyes couldn't see!

She felt something extending from her brain, stretching beyond her surroundings and as the 'thing' extended, she could 'see' places that the 'thing' reached. That 'thing' was like a wave, spreading and moving outwards with Natsuki as the center, covering areas. And as 'it' expanded to the third cabinet, she could see the people in the distant cabinet using their handphones. Even with her eyes closed, she could still 'see' the scenery outside the train. It was as if she was floating on top of the train, taking in everything. But it was more. It was as if she had a 360 degree view of her surroundings. She could tell what was behind her, without having to turn her head and what was underneath the train without having to alight the train and look beneath it. She could see everything!

And for a brief moment, Natsuki felt as though she was God. Because the moment the 'thing' touched those people's body, she could 'hear' their thoughts and 'see' their brain activity. And she knew that if she wants to, she could easily terminate their brain activity bring immediate death.

Natsuki opened her eyes and immediately that peculiar feeling disappeared. She took in a deep breath and rubbed her forehead. She could feel a headache coming. Her head was throbbing furiously, like a hammer hammering in her head nonstop. It was extremely uncomfortable.

Shizuru wasn't in deep slumber. In fact she was drifting in and out of sleep and she could feel Natsuki's heartbeat quicken. Shizuru opened her eyes, her voice slightly hoarse from sleep. "What is it Natsuki? Did something happen?"

Natsuki was leaning against her seat, her head tilted back. The headache wasn't so bad now but still she felt weak. Her face was slightly pale as she said, "I am not sure what happened just now but I felt something moved in my brain and then I could see my surroundings even without opening my eyes. I could even see the furthest train cabinet without having to go there. But when I open my eyes, the image stopped and I have a terrible headache now."

Natsuki's reply had Shizuru attention as she came completely awake.

Abilities! Wielder's ability!

And it was one of the rarest ability! Mental ability!

During apocalypse, many _Wielders_ with different abilities appeared and one of the most deadly ability was the Mental ability. It has the ability to track the movement of the _Undead_ , _Anomalous Beast_ and _Plant_ and kill human with ease, a very powerful ability.

Shizuru knew about this from her previous life when Masashi Takeda was discussing his plans with his subordinates and Takeda did not find anything wrong with revealing such information to both Shizuru and Natsuki. Anyway there was nothing the two girls could do with this information. They may know more than other normal human being but they did not have any ability and could hardly use this information.

Shizuru was thankful for her good memory, that she could remember so much despite the trying times in her previous life.

"Ne Natsuki, I think you might have developed an ability!" Shizuru said as she tried to calm herself. Her eyes lighted with excitement as she held Natsuki's hands. It might be too early to determine it as _Mental Ability_ because such _Mental Wielders_ were rare and both Natsuki and her were ordinary human being in their previous lives. If they developed any abilities, most likely it could be due to the _Earth Crystal_ that they consumed daily. To be honest, the likelihood of Natsuki being a _Wielder_ was not high and Shizuru could be wrong with Natsuki's diagnosis.

Everyone has mental ability but for some it may be weak and for some may be strong. Just like her, she may not be a _Wielder_ but she had strong mental capability when she was in her _Earth_.

Mental Wielder has one of the rare mental attack, different from normal _Wielders_. They could extend their mental ability outwards and the stronger the _Mental Wielder_ , the larger area they could cover. Unlike other _Wielders_ , their mental capabilities can only be channelled within themselves, limited to the things related to themselves.

" _Wielder_?" Puzzled Natsuki asked.

Shizuru smiled, still happy with the possibilities that Natsuki might have developed a power. "This is a good thing Natsuki. When apocalypse arrived, a number of humans developed abilities to counter the _Undeads_ and _Anomalous Beast_ and _Plant._ There are some with the ability to wield fire, others water and wind. We call these people _Wielders_. Apocalypse has not arrived yet and you already have an ability. This means that we would have an even higher chance of surviving and protecting ourselves!"

That was one of the reason why Shizuru had been rushing in her training. Without power, you can't protect yourselves despite having unlimited resources. In order to survive, who knew what others would do.

Impressed by Shizuru's knowledge, Natsuki asked, "How do you know so much?"

Shizuru gave a sheepish smile and scratched her nose. "Er.. I receive the information from the _Earth_."

Natsuki narrowed her eyes. She knew that Shizuru was lying but she let it go for now. She was more curious about this newfound ability of hers. "How could you be sure that I am a _Mental_ _Wielder?_ I don't feel any different."

"I am only guessing. But from your description, it is likely that you might be a _Mental Wielder._ It is just that I have never seen a _Mental Wielder_ before so it is hard to tell. But regardless, I think we should train even harder now so that your _mental ability_ could strengthen."

Shizuru wanted to say more but the train came to a stop at the station and the door opened. She had been too excited earlier and failed to notice the footsteps coming their way.

A few people stepped in and to their surprise, those people were no stranger to them. They were the ones who tried to seek shelter from Shizuru and Natsuki on New Year Eve. But instead of a whole group of them, there was only two of them - a girl and a boy.

"Oh hi! It's you guys." The younger lady who spoke to them that day was the first to saw them. If Shizuru remembered correctly, her name was Shiho. She looked rather pale and tired today. She attempted to smile at them but her smile seemed rather strained. "I didn't expect to see you all again. How are you?"

Shizuru studied the woman. She was definitely paler and thinner and she looked slightly skittish and jumpy. Shizuru smiled. "Good, I guess."

Shizuru suspected that the injured ouji-san most likely had been disposed of, either by the police or by themselves. But she chose to feign innocent and asked about his well being. "That Ouji-san whom we met last time. How is he now? He was injured right? Is his arm alright?"

Panic and fear flashed across the woman's eyes momentarily as the lady struggled to retain her composure. "He was… is fine. He is fine." Her lips trembled as she said that. "If there is nothing else, we will make a move first." And with them the two of them hurried off to another train cabin.

Shizuru looked down, her eyes hooded as she contemplated their earlier on conversation.

"What's the matter? Why do they walk off suddenly? Didn't they plan to sit in this cabin initially?"

"I guess they panic when I ask them about the injured Ouji-san. Most likely, the injured Ouji-san turned into an _Undead_ right before their eyes and started attacking them. But I guess they managed to survive. The police we called might have arrived just in the nick of them, preventing any further casualty. Otherwise I think none of them would have survived that day."

Shizuru recalled that scene she saw when she walked back from the supermarket with Natsuki on New Year Eve. There was so many passerby looking at the altercation and she wondered if any of the passerby was bitten by the _Undead_ or any wounds that come into contact with the _Undead's_ blood.

Natsuki sucked in a breath. "Serious? Won't the news have caught wind of this kind of attack"

Shizuru could only shake her head. "I don't know." Everything had changed ever since she returned from her previous life and she could hardly predict anything.

Shizuru took out an _Earth_ Crystal and passed it to Natsuki. "Let's not worry about it for now. Take this crystal and absorb it. Perhaps it could trigger your ability." If there were physical changes, then mostly it was not _Mental_. If there wasn't any physical changes then….

Natsuki took the crystal and laid it on her palm and closed her eyes.

Shizuru let Natsuki leaned against her.

Slowly the crystal on her melted and dissolved into Natsuki's skin. And then Natsuki forced her mind.

She could hear footsteps coming from a distance. Not near them. But from a distance. Someone was coming towards them. A group of people. She saw two pairs of feet. One of them had a smaller shoes size, most likely a female. The other one had a larger shoes size, likely to be a man.

The door to the train cabin opened once again and this time they were familiar faces. The same group of people who were with Shiho.

One of them was a lady with a shoulder length auburn hair whom they also spoke to last time.

The lady saw them and her eyes lit up. "Hey guys! Remember me? We met each other during the New Year Eve. We asked to stay in your house for a night. Remember?" She stretched out her hand towards Shizuru fo a handshake. "My name is Mai, Tokiha Mai. This guy here is Tate Yuuichi. What is your name?" Mai smiled.

"I am Fujino Shizuru. We are heading to the North to the University Town. What about you all?" Shizuru replied and shook Mai's hand.

"Oh really!? That's great! We are going to University Town too! We are students there! We are from the Cardair Technological University. Are you one of the students there too?"

Shizuru shook her head. "Unfortunately no. We are travelling and decided to go there to see what's University Town like." Shizuru replied and asked the same question that she asked Shiho earlier on. "How is the Ouji-san? Is he better? The last time I saw him, his arm was injured."

And as expected, the smile on Mai's face wobbled and there was an attempt to keep the smile on her face. "The professor is fine. He is er… resting. He has gone back to his hometown to rest."

Obviously Mai was lying. But she had achieved her intended outcome. "That's great to hear." Shizuru replied as she place the coat over Natsuki. "Glad that he is recovering. By the way, how did he injure himself? The wound looks like a scratch wound from an animal."

Mai's face paled.

The man next to Mai, Tate Yuuichi replied instead. "We meet something strange while travelling."

"Oh! What was it?" Shizuru raised an eyebrow. She didn't expect them to speak the truth.

"Just some odd looking creature. The professor was sick after getting scratched by the creature. He was infected with some virus." The man paused for a while as if contemplating his words. "I would suggest you girls be careful. If there are scratches, please see the doctor immediately. It could be dangerous." The man pretended to look at his watch. "Sorry ladies, I think we are late in meeting our friends. We need to move off first." And with that, the two of them moved off to another train cabin.

In her previous life, she had often heard Masashi Takeda talked about University Town. The University Town was located next to the mountain with the mountain at its backyard. And the mountain was rich in resources. And the walls around the Universities offered good protection to the people behind the walls. It was a place, easy to defend and difficult to attack and conquer. Even though there were many _Anomalous Beast_ and _Plants_ there but these two species tend to be very territorial, unable to tolerate each other's presence and would attack and kill each other if they come into contact. This had made University Town safer compared to many other places. As long as human do not infringe on their territory, they would be safe. Added to that, the walls prevented the _Undead_ from entering and many survivors had gathered there, making University Town one of the largest settlement in the country and their aim then was to travel to the University Town then. But unfortunately, she died before reaching the place.

Shizuru did not ask Mai why her group of friends chose not to go home for the New Year and instead went travelling with their professor.

Most of the shops in University Town was setup to attract university students but with school holidays, a number of the shops were closed. But lucky for them, there was a few locals staying in the University Town and Shizuru and Natsuki managed to rent an apartment for half a year. There was no need for longer contract since it will be apocalypse half a year later.

The apartment they rented was a three room flat, just nice for the two of them. The apartment had all the necessary furniture, though slightly worn down. The apartments were built mainly for university students, near the four major universities in the University Town. There were four universities in the University Town, Fuuka Academy, Windbloom University, Cardair University and Aries Republic University. And once the apocalypse started, they will move to join one of the University, though Shizuru had not decided yet which University they were going to join.

Shizuru and Natsuki spent the day cleaning the apartment. Those that were too wore out, they threw it away and used the furnitures they had from the _Earth_. If everything went as planned, they would stay here until the apocalypse. So they tried to make themselves as comfortable as possible.

The two of them plucked some vegetables from the _Earth_ for their meal. They had their filled and they squeezed themselves into the sofa, suffering from the effect of food coma. They were getting better and better at cooking, Shizuru thought. Ever since they knew about apocalypse, they had been learning ways to make wholesome meals with the food items they had.

Shizuru was feeling rather drowsy after her meal and felt that a nap after lunch was necessary especially when she had been guarding Natsuki in the train and didn't have a chance to sleep, fearing that others might notice Natsuki's different.

Natsuki poked her finger at Shizuru. "Shizuru, aren't you worried?"

Shizuru opened one eye and asked drowsily, "Hmm? Worried about?" Shizuru shut the eye immediately after replying. It really felt nice to lay on this sofa with Natsuki. Shizuru thought as she rubbed her legs against Natsuki.

"About what that Tate Yuuichi said. The strange creature."

"I guess he was referring to the _Undead."_ Shizuru arched her back. "Not to be worried about. We have seen the _Undead_ before. Isn't it normal to see the _Undead_ now?"

"But didn't you say apocalypse would only arrive half a year later? If the _Undeads_ are appearing now and base our what Tate Yuuichi said, the virus is highly infectious, what if someone is scratched by the _Undead_ , won't the apocalypse started earlier?"

Shizuru yawned and circled Natsuki's waist and laid her head on Natsuki's chest. "Yup it will. The _Earth_ mentioned that. But appearance of one or two _Undead_ is unlikely to lead to widespread panic and looking at how the paramedics handled the _Undead_ , it seems that the government may have it under control. If there is mass appearance of _Undeads_ , the internet would be abuzz with it and it would be difficult for government cover it up even if they want to. But if you look at it, it seems that there wasn't any news about it. So it could suggest that government has it under control. Furthermore, even if it is not under government control, we have already done all the preparation we can do. And apocalypse will still happen. So we can only wait and see."

Natsuki arched her eyebrows in surprise. "I thought you were worried a few days ago?"

Shizuru smiled and gave Natsuki a peck on the cheeks. "I was! But I am not now. I have thought it through. There is also no use worrying over it now"

Natsuki smiled and returned the kiss. Her confident Shizuru was back!

Suddenly Shizuru's eyes widened and then she quickly griped Natsuki's hand and teleported the two of them into the _Earth_.

"What is it Shizuru?" Shizuru's sudden movement gave Natsuki a shock.

But then Shizuru turned to her, her eyes filled with excitement. "Look! Look at that!" Shizuru said she she pointed to the sky.

Natsuki looked at the direction Shizuru was pointing at. The dark blue sky was filled with many stars blinking in the darkness, like little diamonds in the sky and occasionally there were falling stars streaking through the sky.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful!" Natsuki looked at the sky in wonder and amazement. This was the first time she saw it. The _Earth_ has changed once again. Previously, the sky was just a span of dark blue cover with clouds. But now, there were so many stars twinkling in the sky. And it was something that she didn't have a chance to see even in real life. With lights from the streets and buildings, it was impossible for them to see such scene. And especially when heavy pollution made the sky grey and murky.

Shizuru smiled and left Natsuki to slowly take in the scene. She moved to the fire pit and pile up woods to start a small campfire. They decided to build a fire pit because it could get a bit chilly at night in the _Earth_. And well because the campsite will never be complete without a fire pit!

Shizuru then placed a blanket and pillows on the grass near the fire pit and gentle led Natsuki to it.

They laid down together with their hands tight held together as they stared up the sky, enjoying the wide open sky that was laid out before them. It was a thrilling and liberating feeling to lay down on the grass and watched shooting stars streaking through the sky without any obstruction and there was warmth emitting from the campfire. It felt as if time had stopped.

"What are you doing?" Shizuru asked when she saw Natsuki closed her eyes with both her hands together.

"Making a wish!" Natsuki replied, a smile playing across her eyes. "They said wishes will come true if you make a wish against a falling star." Natsuki said and then let out a laughter, liked chimes in the wind. "I wish for us to stay forever together. Forever and always!" Natsuki smiled and pecked Shizuru's cheek.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki, happiness evident in her eyes. She was glad that she could see this with Natsuki.

Natsuki turned to look at Shizuru, the campfire playing shadows on Shizuru's face. Yet in the shadow, Natsuki could clearly see Shizuru brilliant eyes. The ruby colour eyes that first attracted her attention.

Natsuki's eyes darkened as she slowly moved to kiss Shizuru. It started as a slow and gentle kiss. They kissed and move apart and if by silence communication, both of them moved to deepen the kiss.

Their breath quicken and heartbeat raced.

* * *

 **WARNING … WARNING … WARNING … ADULT CONTENT… cover your eyes**

 **(scroll down to avoid this! I will alert you when it's back to normal)**

Shizuru could hear the loud thud in her chest. She wondered if her heart was going to burst out of her chest from the rapid thudding. She moved her hand from Natsuki's shoulder to slide it underneath her T-shirt and felt the smooth and taut skin beneath. She rubbed her thumb across the satin skin and felt a tremble from Natsuki. Feeling no resistance, her hand followed the curves and moved up and found the thing she had been searching for and slipped under the lace bra to grab hold of the smooth and supple flesh beneath it. She could feel Natsuki turning rigid. But curiosity drove Shizuru on as she moved to grab hold of the flesh. There was a small and smooth yet hard pebble pushing against her palm. She gave it a gentle squeeze and she heard a gasp followed by a moan from Natsuki. Encouraged, her thumb and forefinger moved to the peak and gave it a gentle pinch and Natsuki sucked in a breath.

She needed more. Shizuru realised and she quickly pulled Natsuki's T-shirt over her head and with a quick snapped of her fingers, undo the bra. Finally having free access, Shizuru buried her head into Natsuki's chest and took one of the hard pebble into her mouth, her tongue pressed against the tip. She played with, twirling her tongues around it and sucking it.

From a distance she could hear moans but she wasn't sure who it came from. It could be hers or Natsuki's. or maybe it came from both of them. Shizuru wasn't sure. She could feel someone tugging at her hair. But it only brought a sense of urgency. More… she needed more!

Not willing to let the other peak be lonely, Shizuru moved her free hand over it, playing with it, squeezing it, pinching it. Shizuru was committed to giving equal attention to both peaks as she moved to the next peak and gave it equal attention.

Natsuki thought that she was going crazy. This agonizing feeling of pain and pleasure all mixed into one, happening at the same time.

She moaned when Shizuru took her peak into her mouth. It was a foreign feeling, wet and hot all mixed into one. Not totally uncomfortable. But foreign. Natsuki griped the blanket tight as one of her peak was engulfed in warm and wet sensation. There was a coil tightening inside her, getting tighter and tighter.

When Shizuru moved to her other peak, she could the peak puckered in the cold air but was quickly enveloped into a warm palm.

"Shizuru… Shizuru… Shizuru…" Natsuki chanted, wanted more but not sure what was it she want. Shizuru's name was all Natsuki could think of now.

"I'm here." Shizuru moved up from her object of interest to gave Natsuki a deep kiss. "I'm here." Shizuru whispered. And then Shizuru slowly left a trail of kisses from Natsuki's neck to her stomach, leaving behind her marks.

Shizuru gave Natsuki's taut stomach a kiss. She promised she was going to give this place her utmost attention later on. But for now, there was a place that interest her more. She ventured to the forest below, her final goal.

Shizuru kneel in between Natsuki's legs and stared at it.

Sensing that Shizuru wasn't with her anymore, Natsuki opened her eyes to see Shizuru kneeling between her legs, staring at her core. Her eyes burning bright red, as if she could devore her the next moment. It was embarrassing. She had never felt this exposed before and Natsuki quickly moved to cover herself.

"No… don't." Shizuru stopped her. "It's beautiful here." Shizuru said and bent to place a kiss there.

Natsuki could feel Shizuru's breath beating against the skin of her inner thigh. She moved to grab Shizuru head, wanting to move her head up, offering kisses for exchange. But Shizuru was undeterred.

Shizuru was fascinated by the dark mystery hidden within the folds. She reached out to touch but her fingers came back wet. Curious, Shizuru moved to smell it before tasting it.

Flustered, Natsuki moved to pull Shizuru's hand away. But the next second, her eyes widened and her knee weakened, her whole body arching upwards as she collapsed onto the blanket.

 _GOD!_

Shizuru had leaned forward and used her mouth to pry the folds opened and leaned forward to taste the core. It was already dripping wet as she placed her mouth over it. She moved around, licking and exploring the folds, discovering the nub hidden within the folds.

Natsuki's fingers entwined within Shizuru's locks, not sure if she was trying to push Shizuru away or pressed her closer. Natsuki tightened her grip.

Shizuru could feel Natsuki tugging at her hair. But it was a pleasurable pain. She gently bit the nub and feasted on Natsuki's core until she felt Natsuki tensed and let out a small cry and then fell back onto the blanket, panting. Shizuru looked up and saw Natsuki slightly dazed and confused.

 _It's about time._

Shizuru moved up and laid a kiss over Natsuki's eyes. "Ne Natsuki, looked at me. I want you to look at me as I enter you."

Shizuru intertwined Natsuki fingers with hers and move her free hand to the core and found the entrance. Slowly, Shizuru eased two fingers in. It was tight. Even though Natsuki came earlier on, it was still difficult for her to enter. Shizuru eyes glow red as her fingers eased slowly into Natsuki. Shizuru feasted her eyes on Natsuki, wanting to watch Natsuki's expression when she fully entered her.

Slowly, her fingers sank deep into the wetness. Shizuru gave a moaned when she felt Natsuki's warm enveloped her. The silky wall wrapped all around her fingers

She looked at Natsuki's face for any sign of discomfort. Natsuki's brows tightened as she felt an intrusion into her body, as if her body was stretched. And there was just a slight discomfort.

Shizuru stopped her fingers when she felt a barrier. And with her eyes on Natsuki, Shizuru pushed through the barrier and stopped.

Natsuki winced as she felt a sharp tearing pain.

Shizuru watched Natsuki carefully. And when she sensed that Natsuki was comfortable with her inside, Shizuru started moving.

Natsuki could feel the tension building up within her as Shizuru moved within her. The sensation increased until it finally exploded once again as pleasure shot from her core to every parts of her body. Natsuki thought she saw her own shooting stars.

Shizuru could see the flush on Natsuki's face as her eyes glazed, turning the emerald green dark. She could sense Natsuki's pleasure as Natsuki tightened around her fingers and a gush of warmth flooded her palm.

Shizuru continued moving her fingers until Natsuki finally went weak and collapsed onto the blanket, her whole body weak yet satisfied.

It took a while before Natsuki finally recover, her breath returned to normal.

She could still feel Shizuru inside of her.

She looked up and Shizuru's eyes were on her.

Shizuru held Natsuki's hand and kissed it and moved it to her core. "Will you give me?"

Natsuki's eyes darken as she turned so that she was now on top. "My turn now." Natsuki said as she moved her hand towards Shizuru's core.

It was already thoroughly wet.

"Give it to me. Now." Shizuru leaned forward and kissed Natsuki.

Natsuki gently slipped her fingers into Shizuru.

Shizuru could feel Natsuki's fingers probing her core and moving slowly into her and then the tearing pain.

 _Finally I am yours and you are mine._

Shizuru thought as Natsuki started to move inside.

"Together." Natsuki whispered against Shizuru's mouth as she laid her hand over Shizuru's fingers that were still inside her.

* * *

 **DANGER OVER…. DANGER OVER… OPEN YOUR EYES NOW...**

Natsuki woke up to find herself in the bed in the yurt and instinctively she reached out her hand to touch the area next to her. It was cold to the touch. Shizuru must have left quite a while ago.

She sat up on the bed and winced at the dull pain between her legs. Her body was aching.

Just then, the door to the yurt open and Shizuru came in with a tray.

"Ara, such a wonderful sight in the morning." Shizuru teased when she saw the blanket slipped down as Natsuki sat up. "It makes me want to get back into bed with you and start what we finished last night."

"Shi… Shi… Shizuru!" Shock, Natsuki quickly pulled up the blanket to cover herself. Her face turning beet red.

Shizuru only chuckled as she put the tray filled with steaming breakfast aside and turned to finger Natsuki's ear. It was already red at the tip. A satisfied grin on her face. "Still so shy after what we did last night."

 _What we did last night..._

 _Did last night…_

 _Last night…_

Natsuki could feel her brain frying from her memory of last night. What she did and what Shizuru did to her. Her face reddened and heats up. Natsuki quickly turned and burrowed herself into the bed and pulled the blanket over her.

Shizuru laughed and moved to dig Natsuki out of the bed. "You will suffocate yourself darling." Shizuru pecked Natsuki's cheek. "Alright, I will stop teasing you. Here… Your shirt." Shizuru said as she passed a T-shirt over to Natsuki. ...And you breakfast too." Shizuru placed a tray next to her. "Eat it while it's hot."

Shizuru sat next to Natsuki as she ate.

Natsuki took a bite and realized she was definitely very hungry. After taking a few bite, Natsuki realized that Shizuru only sat there staring at her and wasn't eating. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Shizuru shook her head. "I ate before you woke up."

Natsuki took a few spoonful of food before she spoke again, wrinkling her nose at Shizuru. "I can't eat in peace when you keep staring at me like this!" Natsuki protested as she took another spoonful of food and put it into her mouth.

Shizuru chuckled and kissed her on the nose. "I love you Natsuki!"

The spoon stopped midway and Natsuki looked up, a smile on her as she replied, renewing the vow Shizuru made to her yesterday night. "I love you too Shizuru! Forever and always."

* * *

Shizuru stepped out of the yurt and went searching for an _Earth Crystal_ in the mist for Natsuki to consume. Ever since they realized that Natsuki was a _Mental Wielder_ , she had been consuming the crystal at a faster rate, one crystal in two days when previously it was once every three days.

In fact Shizuru was very sure that Natsuki was indeed a _Mental_ _Wielder_.

That day, right after they arrived at the University Town Station, they found a secluded corner and Natsuki had told Shizuru what she felt then during the train ride. She could see far away places and hear people's voices. Even to the extent of terminating their brain activities, killing them if she want to. It was a powerful yet scary power.

Base on her description, Shizuru was pretty sure that Natsuki did indeed have the _Mental Ability_. The extremely rare and powerful ability.

With this power ability that Natsuki had, they would could very well likely escape their previous fate.

Shizuru took a deep breath. With the help of the _Earth Crystal_ and her prior knowledge about the impending apocalypse, Shizuru had the confidence to survive this apocalypse together.

Shizuru was glad that Natsuki had such powerful ability. But being a normal human being in her previous life and knew little about such ability, Shizuru knew she can do little to help Natsuki. So all Shizuru could do was to let Natsuki explore her newfound ability.

Days went by quickly with the girls busy with their daily training and exercise.

Natsuki herself was also curious what she could so with her ability and occasionally she would use Shizuru as an experimental target, using her ability to tease Shizuru. And of course, occasionally the teasing ended up in bed.

Shizuru felt exasperated whenever she thought about it. Natsuki was a very strong _Mental Wielder_ and Natsuki would hold her motionless with her mental strength while she had her wicked way with her. Not that Shizuru wasn't enjoying the bed activity but the thing was Natsuki refused to let her touch her until Shizuru begged her.

Shizuru continued to train her mental strength in the _Earth_. Everything was within her control here. The stronger her mental strength, the more things she could control here. Her mental strength was different from Natsuki. Her mental strength could only be used on things related to her, for example the _Earth_ , the trees and streams in the _Earth_. The moment she stepped out of the _Earth_ , she was just a normal human being with no ability. But for Natsuki, it was different. Her mental capability can reach beyond herself. She could control a human being behaviour just by her mental strength or even attacked someone's brainwave. Her mental capability worked on anyone, anywhere. However, if Natsuki was in her _Earth_ , it would be different. Shizuru can be considered the _God_ in the _Earth_ and it would be hard for Natsuki to control her. Which was why Natsuki would sneak in her attack whenever they were outside the _Earth_ and teased her while she was under Natsuki's mercy. And for a brief moment, there was a scowl on her face. She was going to get Natsuki back for yesternight. Her lower back was aching after yesternight lovemaking.

 _Kuga Natsuki, you better be careful! I am going to make sure you won't be able to leave the bed the next morning._

Shizuru winced as she held her back with her hand and slowly walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Natsuki 'success' with Shizuru only fueled her desired to know how to wield her power and in fact she had been spending much of her attention on it in the recent weeks, to the extent that Natsuki was slowly becoming obsessed with it. And while thinking of her ability, Natsuki put the wrong spices in!

Shizuru could only shook her head and smiled. This obsession needed to stop and so Shizuru decided to bring Natsuki out for a walk in the evening for relaxation.

When they exited their _Earth_ , they realized that it was snowing outside. The floor was once again cover by thin snow. They wore their winter clothing and stepped out of their house for their evening walk.


	7. Chapter 6

Given a second chance to relive her life, Shizuru is more than determined to live her life and protects Natsuki in the world where there is no order and where the undead roamed. "Natsuki, if your love is all I had in this life, that would be enough till the end of time."

* * *

Even though this place was known as University Town, there was quite a number of working population and families staying here. There were job opportunities here and many had resettled here from other areas in search of better paying jobs. And Shizuru and Natsuki had no problem finding housing in the University Town, especially currently was the school holiday with most students going back to their hometown. The apartment they rented was in a prime location with a mega supermarket within walking distance, catering for both residents and students. And furthermore down the roads were the center of the University Town where the four universities are located.

U-Town's history went way back. It started off as a single University before slowly attracting other people to stay and work turning it into a bustling town. There was quite a history behind this town. More than a hundred years ago, a young female philanthropist from a rich family decided to set up a university just for the ladies and thus the first university in U- Town was built. It was known as Garderobe Academy. And subsequently about fifty years later, three other universities catered to both genders were built next to Garderobe Academy and they were known as Windbloom University, Cardair University and Aries Republic University. This place soon attracted many people to set up shops and hostels to cater to the needs of the students here. And this place grew even bigger in recent years when the universities sought collaboration with research firms and tech companies. These firms soon set up companies here to tap on the fresh pool of skilled workforce. And slowly this place grew from a University to a Town.

But things got more complex as this place grew bigger. For one, the safety of the staff and students who worked and studied here. In order to ensure that safety of the students were taken care of, the management team of each university decided to build fences and walls around the campus, restricting the unauthorised entry of people. The walls was one of the reasons why Shizuru decided to travel and seek permanent stay here. This place will be relatively easier to defend and safer compared to other places when apocalypse starts.

The supermarket they were in was quite crowded despite the fact that most universities students were still away for school holiday. Shizuru dragged Natsuki around, selecting food items with longer expiry dates such as can food, potatoes chips, cup noodles and dried fruits.

Despite being out in the supermarket, Natsuki was still preoccupied with her _Mental Ability_ , and not looking where she was going. After bumping into three people, Shizuru finally gave up and grabbed Natsuki by the arm and whispered, "Are you still thinking about your ability?"

Natsuki only nodded her head absentmindedly.

Shizuru could sense Natsuki's preoccupation ever since Natsuki discovered her ability. Although Shizuru wasn't sure what Natsuki was worried about.

Shizuru stopped Natsuki in mid track and turned Natsuki to face her. She wanted her fullest attention.

"What are you worried about?"

Natsuki gave a bitter laugh as she combed her fingers through her hair. Now she finally understood why Shizuru was obsessed with training then, frantically trying to strengthen herself. "I am worried that I am not strong enough." Ever since the she had the power, she realized how naive she was when she tried to convince Shizuru that there wasn't anything to be scared of. She just hadn't realized how scary the reality was.

Shizuru grabbed her hand. She could fully understand how Natsuki felt. "Didn't you tell me before? That I should not be afraid? Now i will return the same words to you, we have the _Earth_ and we have the necessary resources to last a lifetime. There is nothing to worry. What's more, you have the ability. Which means a higher chance for survival. So come on, don't worry too much!"

"But…"

Shizuru shook her head as she cup Natsuki's face. "Listen to me Natsuki. There will definitely be danger when apocalypse arrives. Danger will constantly be around us. There is no way to be perfectly safe. But what we can do now is to make sure that we do our best to survive each day together. Together we can make it."

There was a moment paused as Natsuki thought about it for a while. She knew and agreed with what Shizuru was saying. But she can't help but worried about their future.

Natsuki took a deep breath and let it and smiled, deciding that she should not worry Shizuru and waste the time worrying over such things. For now.

 _Yup, there is no use worrying too much over it. They are luckier than others who don't even know about the impending apocalypse._

"It's the two of them!" A shrill voice coming from the back.

Assuming that it has nothing to do with them, Natsuki and Shizuru pushed their trolley to the next shelf without looking back.

Unexpectedly, a few men moved to stand in front of them with the same female voice repeating, "Trying to run after stealing my stuff? Not so easy!"

The supermarket was already quite crowded to start with and such commotion only attracted more people to gather around them.

Shizuru and Natsuki paused in they steps and looked over, confusion evident in their faces.

"What do you mean?"

"Yes you! The two of you!" A petite young lady wearing a long winter coat stepped forward, her chin tilted up and looking down at Shizuru and Natsuki with an arrogant look on her face. "You knocked onto me just now and the next moment, my ring was missing. If it is not you, who could it be!" The young lady pointed her finger at Natsuki. "You are that pickpocket!" The lady accused.

Shizuru frowned. "We did not take your ring. Do you have any evidence that we stole it?"

The lady gave a sarcastic snort. "She was the only one who came into contact with me and my ring went missing right after that. Other than her, who could it be? Return the ring to me! Otherwise I am going to call the police!"

This time, Shizuru smiled, a cold and dangerous smile on her face. "The supermarket is so crowded, how could you claim that we stole it? And it is base on your own words, there is no concrete evidence."

"Let's go Natsuki. Don't waste our time over this carzy woman." With that, Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hand and turned to walked away. But the men who blocked their path sidestepped to prevent them from walking off.

"Feeling guilty? Planning to run off after I confronted you with the truth?" The lady smirked.

"What a joke! You didn't have any proof. You claim we are pickpockets yet everything is just based on your words. Trying to take advantage of us just because we are new to University Town?" Shizuru refuted. "If you are going to call the police? Two can play the game! Go ahead and call the police."

The lady gave an snort. "If you don't believe my words, we can check your attire to see if you hide my ring

"Ara… What rights do you have to check our attire?"

There was a smug look on her face. "Why, you must be feeling self conscious now?"

Shizuru opened her mouth to speak again but Natsuki tugged at Shizuru's hand. "There are security cameras in the supermarket. We can use the camera to verify that we are innocent."

"Check the security camera? By then, the police would be activated and things would not go that easy for u all. I will be kind to you all and let you all go if you would just return my ring and kneel down in front of me and apologise to me. How about it?"

Natsuki narrowed her eyes. "How kind!" Natsuki retorted sarcastically. "You should be the one feeling self conscious since you don't want us to view the recording. Don't waste our time. Bring out the records from the security camera. We will just look at the security camera."

Something akin to glee flashed through the lady's eyes. "Don't be so quick to say that. There are blind spots when it comes to security camera. It would be faster to check through your clothing. My time is too precious to be wasted on you." A venomous glint in her eyes.

 _I am going to embarrass them in the public. What can they do? They are just two silly women._

By then a crowd had gathered around them by then. Some of them had already judged Shizuru and Natsuki guilty, pointing at them and clucking their tongues, looking at them in disgust. Two young physically abled women chose to steal instead of finding proper work.

However, there was a few who pointed out that it would be unfair to judge the two women based on one side statement.

Those judgemental remarks only managed to anger Natsuki. She took a step forward, wanting to confront the petite lady who accused them of thief. But suddenly she stopped and then she smiled.

"Fine. If you want to do a body search, go ahead." Natsuki invited. But just before Natsuki finished her statement, she passed something through her fingers to Shizuru. Something flickered across Shizuru's eyes as she teleported the item into the _Earth._

And then Shizuru spoke up, "You can search for all you want if you insist. But I must warn you, if you can't find what you are looking for, I want an apology from you in front of everyone."

The lady glanced at the man next to her only to see the man giving her a nod. She then smirked. "Sure! I can even kneel on the ground and apologise to you if you want." Appearing all too cooperative.

Shizuru smiled. "Sure. Make sure you kneel down on the floor and apologise later on." Shizuru emphasized on the word "kneel".

"Sure. But if my ring is found in your possession, I want the two if you to kneel down on the floor and apologise and then shout three times 'I am a pickpocket'."

 _You are going to embarrass yourself later on. Your fault for being a friend of Kuga Natsuki._

Satisfied with the agreement, Shizuru nodded her head. "No problem. But what if you go back on your words?"

"Ha! Who am I!? I would never go back on my words!" The lady lifted her chin.

"Sure! But just in case, everyone who are gathered here will be our witness." Shizuru said as she gestured to the crowds around her. "Of course, they are already videoing the whole process down."

Shizuru asked for the supermarket to provide two female security guard to conduct the body search and requested the search to be conducted concurrently so as to avoid speculation that Natsuki passed the ring to Shizuru when Natsuki was being searched and vice versa. This would avoid any rebuttal from the young lady.

The body search took about 10 minutes and the results were null. The two female security guards did not find any rings on them.

To be exact, the ring was in Natsuki's pocket. But she wasn't sure how the ring got into her pocket in the first place. She didn't even notice it was there at first until she accidentally touched her pocket and noticed that her pocket was heavier than usual and that was when she realized that there was something in her pocket and it was in the shape of a ring. And it happened while the young lady was accusing them of thief.

But what puzzled Natsuki the most was that this supermarket was so big with so many people here and along the way, that young lady must have bumped into many people and not just her. But why did she focus her attention solely on her? And why was she so sure that it was the two them that had stolen her ring?

Normally when someone lost an item, especially an important item, he or she would report it directly to the police or in this case alert the supervising security guard of this incident and not make a big fuss out of this and out of the blue, claiming that she was the one who stole the ring.

Furthermore the lady requested them to have a full body search in front of the public and even made unreasonable request asking them to kneel on the floor and apologise for their 'misdeeds'. It sounded suspiciously like a deliberate attempt to embarrass them in the public.

And what was most suspicious was that the young lady seemed rather adamant that they had the ring and even suggested that she would kneel down if she couldn't find the ring. Only someone who was confident about the location of the ring will do that. How likely was it to be coincidental?

Since the lady was so confident that Natsuki had her ring, the only possibility that Natsuki could think of was that the lady had deliberately set out to place the ring into Natsuki's pocket.

But Natsuki was very sure that they never knew this lady and have never seen her before. Let alone offending her.

The young lady's eyes widen in shock. "How could this be? Have you search them thoroughly?" She asked the security guard. She was sure she put the ring into Natsuki's pocket herself. Even her own bodyguard said Natsuki did not discover it. How could they not find the ring on her?

Natsuki narrowed her eyes, a nasty grin on her face. "Now you should believe me. I did not steal your ring. Since we are innocent, it's time for you to honor your promise."

The lady's face turned red in anger as she glanced at the crowd around her, some of them with their handphones videoing the whole process down. She clenched her fist and with a sharp turn, turned to face the man next to her and gave him a sharp slap that drew several gasps from the onlooker and attempted to strode away.

But there were a few onlookers who blocked her way.

And immediately the crowd was abuzz with comments directing at the young lady. Some even requested her to honor her promise.

With her eyes burning in anger, she pushed past the crowd and quickly disappeared.

Shizuru and Natsuki glanced at each other and Natsuki nodded her head. Natsuk already placed part of her 'mental conscious' with the lady. So no matter where she went, Natsuki could find her immediately. That was one of her ability.

The two of them paid for their items and exited the building and with Natsuki's direction, they managed to track the young lady down.

Curious, Shizuru asked, "Ne Natsuki, do you know the girl?"

Natsuki rolled her eyes at Shizuru. "We have been today almost all the time ever since we reached University Town, the people I know would also be the ones you know."

"True. But I don't remember we know this er type of people." Shizuru thought.

From what she could recall, she doubt they know of anyone who could be so arrogant and vindictive. That young lady looked like a rich Oujio-sama but the only rich Oujio-sama they knew was Tomoe. But Tomoe was never like the lady they saw just now.

"Maybe we will know after we check it out." Natsuki as she pulled Shizuru along. Natsuki used her _Mental Ability_ to minimise their presence to zero. In other words, she used her mental strength to disrupt others' brain activity and change their perceptions so that they would not notice the two of them.

Natsuki and Shizuru stood just a few metres away from them yet none of them noticed their presence.

The lady was wearing high heels and the sound of heels walking on the concrete pavement could be heard from a distance. She was seething with anger and her body was stiff as she strode in front followed by the three bodyguards, one of them was the man who was slapped earlier on.

She walking ahead when she suddenly stopped in mid track and turned back to face the men. Her anger obviously ready to explode as she confronted the man whom she slapped earlier on. "Tell me, what did you say earlier on? You told me that that Natsuki bitch did not discover it right?" The young lady said as she pointed her finger at the man, her long nails digging into his chest. "But where did the ring go!? You tell me! Where did the ring go?!"

The man bowed his head and said, "Oujio-sama, I have been tracking Natsuki Kuga's every actions. She didn't throw away anything nor touched her pocket. I am not sure where the ring went."

The lady gave a unladylike snort. "You were watching her all the time? But my ring is missing! That was the ring Nii-sama gave me! You useless bastard!" With that, the young lady gave the bodyguard another slap.

The man could only kept his silence as the lady blasted him with her insults.

Finally the tirade ended when the lady ordered one of the men to find and retrieved her ring. "Hurry! Go and find my ring. Don't return unless you find my ring. And you two!" She pointed at remaining two men, "Go and find those bitches. I am not going to let them off that easily!"

 _Takeda Nii-sama is hers!_

"Natsuki are you sure you don't know her or never offended her before?" Shizuru asked again. The lady looked liked she was about to tear them apart.

Natsuki could only shrugged her shoulders. "I swear I really don't know her."

"Hmmm… Then why would she want to track us down? We only arrived here recently. It is unlikely that we would offend anyone so soon." Shizuru mumbled to herself.

Rather than wondering about the reasons, Natsuki pulled Shizuru in the direction of their home.

"Wait. Hold on." Shizuru placed her hand on Natsuki's.

"What is it?"

"Look at the two of them." Shizuru pointed at the two bodyguards who were tasked to look for them. "Something is wrong with them." And at that same moment Shizuru felt something strange engulfed the whole city. It was a feeling she had, something that was hard to describe. Like something had spread, covering the whole city and this made Shizuru feel nauseous and sick.

At Shizuru's mentioned, Natsuki activated her _Mental Ability_. But the moment she used her ability, she felt as if there was something in her head, like thousands of needles poking at her brain. The pain was too great and too unbearable and the next thing she knew, everything turned black.

Without any warning, Natsuki collapsed in front of her and Shizuru quickly reacted and caught hold of Natsuki before she hit the floor. "Natsuki!"

But Natsuki only gave a weak moaned. Her brows set in a frown as if she was in pain.

Shizuru frown. _What happen!?_

Suddenly, the land they were standing on started to shake and concrete slabs started falling from the buildings as the whole place trembled.

"Earthquake!"

"Run!"

Someone shouted as people started running to open space.

Footsteps and panting everywhere. There were cries and screams everywhere. And Shizuru could only stood there, her eyes wide open as she stared at her surroundings in shock, taking in the all too familiar scene that played out in her previous life.

In her previous life, this had happened before.

The sudden Earthquake followed by torrential rain and then...

The arrival of apocalypse.

Shizuru felt giddy all of a sudden.

She gathered Natsuki in her arms and teleported them into the _Earth_ , not caring if anyone saw her. Once they were inside, Shizuru quickly placed Natsuki on the grass floor and took an _Earth Crystal_ and put it inside Natsuki's mouth. It melted and dissolved before Natsuki's colouring return, no longer pale.

Seeing that Natsuki was recovering, Shizuru collapsed onto the ground, her legs giving in to her weight.

 _Why? How did this happen?_

The air was fresh, there was sound of birds and streams flowing and the weather was nice all year round. Yet Shizuru felt cold in the inside.

Wasn't apocalypse supposed to be here half a year later? Why did it arrive early? Was it because she was reborn?

Shizuru sucked in a deep breath and buried her head in her arms as she curled into a ball on the floor, trembling. It took her half a day before she finally calmed down and stopped trembling. And this time round when Shizuru looked up, there was a determined glint in her eyes.

So what if apocalypse arrived early? This time round she was going to survive the apocalypse with Natsuki. They will grow old together.

Once Shizuru calmed down, she scoped Natsuki up and put her in the bed. Natsuki looked so peaceful sleeping there. Shizuru combed her fingers through Natsuki's tresses and then gently rubbed her fingers across her cheeks. How she wished life could be easy for Natsuki, that there won't be an apocalypse and _Undeads_.

Shizuru sighed. But regardless this was the situation they were in and they had to survive. No. They were going to thrive!

She decided to take one more look around their campsite to make sure that they had everything.

They had several yurts set up near each other. The main yurt in the center was their bedroom. Shizuru was quite proud of their bedroom as she had furnished this place on her own. The whole floor was covered with a thick carpet that their feet could sink in and her four posters wooden bed was placed in the center and flanked by two small wooden cabinets by each side. Oil lamps were placed on top to provide lights during the night time. The yurt was definitely big enough to accommodate a sofa and a small end table. It definitely offered all the comfort they looked for.

Seeing that Natsuki was still resting, Shizuru left to check on the other yurts. The remaining yurts contained clothes, food, medications and other equipment - all these necessary for their survival.

The middle yurt was their bedroom, the one on the left contained their clothes for all seasons. The weather after apocalypse was extreme. It was either scorching hot or freezing cold.

The yurt on the right contain food such as rice, noodles, spices and dried products. The yurt further on the right contained medication and other necessary equipment such as kerosene stove and lamp. They had solar powered generators. But it was always good to be prepared.

The last one contained their gym equipments. The yurt containing the medication was one of the most important one. It has medication such as cough syrup, flu medication and allergy jab. These medication may be cheap and commonly found everywhere now. But with apocalypse, people dying and viruses spreading, such simple medication was worth more than anything.

With all these resources and Natsuki's ability, Shizuru was confident of surviving. She was a greedy person. Right from the start she only wanted for Natsuki and her to survive.

She was a survivor but never a savior. She had no intention of saving everyone by teleporting every survivors into her _Earth_. To her, Natsuki was enough. Nothing will change in this life.

Shizuru took out a kerosene stove and wok to cook dinner herself. Natsuki was still resting and she did not want to disturb her. She will cook for Natsuki after she woke up. Shizuru went to the forest near them and took a couple of eggs from the bird nests and put them together with the instant noodles.

Shizuru let out a satisfied sigh as she finished the bowl of noodles. She felt so much better after the dinner.

After a brief calculation, Shizuru estimated that about four to five hours had passed and it was most likely midnight outside. Added that there was an earthquake earlier on, most likely she would not be detected if she exited her _Earth_ now.

Shizuru decided to step out and take a look. Even though the _Earth_ is good but in the long term, it would not be beneficial for the two of them to stay in the _Earth_ forever. It might be better for them to go out and adapt themselves to the apocalypse world.

Shizuru wrapped herself in thick clothing and raincoat and stepped out. It was dark outside and the rain was pouring heavily with no sign of stopping.

Shizuru could feel the weight of the raindrops hitting her and the strong cold wind beating against her. She had some difficulty standing straight in this thunderstorm.

Everywhere in the University Town was quiet after the earthquake. There wasn't even any lighted street lamps. It seemed that the earthquake must have disrupted the electricity supply, causing citywide blackout.

No to be more exact, nationwide and likely worldwide blackout.

This earthquake and the torrential rain that followed were a nationwide phenomenon. Nobody knew what caused the earthquake or the epicenter of the earthquake. But the earthquake was so great that it created fear among many and before the government could intervene, apocalypse arrived. By then survival became a problem and slowly everyone forgot about the major earthquake that preceded the apocalypse.

Shizuru too did not have much information about the earthquake despite reliving her life again. But what she was sure of was that the epicenter was not the University Town.

Having experienced apocalypse the second time, her reactions and emotion were totally different this time round. She knew and had expected everywhere on earth to be living hell.

She knew what was coming and yet she made no attempt to alert the public. She felt no regret for it. She feared that any attempt to alert the public would only lead to suspicious. To some extent she could be considered a cruel and selfish person. Shizuru thought to herself as she gave a bitter laugh. As long as she could survive the apocalypse with Natsuki, she was willing to let go of all her conscious. Nothing was more important than Natsuki.

The rain and darkness did not deter Shizuru's sense of direction. She determined her direction and followed the pavement back to their rental apartment.

The supermarket they visited was near their rental apartment and even though they had tailed the young lady earlier on, they really hadn't gone far. During normal time, it would take Shizuru about 10 to 15 minutes to reach their apartment. But for tonight, it took Shizuru about three times the time needed to travel the same short distance.

Even though University Town wasn't the epicenter, but the destruction wasn't small either.

Along the way, Shizuru could see the deformed roads and collapsed buildings. Soils and concrete were scattered all over the placed. Large concrete block had fallen off the building and some of these concrete was big enough to crush a car. Broken and crush cars were seen everywhere. And Shizuru could even some bodies lying beneath the falling rubbles. Even the ground she was walking on had cracks streaking across and gaps opening wide. Some of the gaps were big enough to allow cars in.

Lucky for most residents in University Town, most of the buildings here were left intact, saving many people's lives in the process. But there were a few who were unlucky and were killed by falling concrete blocks.

Shizuru took everything in, but felt little for these people. You could call her cold blooded or inhuman. But all these were common occurrences during apocalypse. She had seen things that are even more cruel than this. It was often easier to be dead than alive. Being alive during apocalypse was a torture itself.

When she reached her area, the security guard guarding her zone was nowhere in sight, no longer seated at his guard post. Shizuru walked in and some a few blocks of buildings had already collapsed. But lucky for her, their apartment block was still intact.

Shizuru breathed a sigh of relief. As long as their apartment was still intact, things would be easier. At least they would have somewhere to stay during the apocalypse and not wondering around the University Town with no proper housing.

There were many people gathered in the open space despite the late timing, for fear of possible ripple effect from the earthquake. Some of them had their camping tent set up. Others sat on chairs while using umbrellas to shelter them from the rain. There were also others who used variety of ways to keep themselves safe and dry during the downpour.

Shizuru turned away from them and walked towards the stairs. A few Obaa-san saw her walking up the stairs and tried to stop her, advising her not to go up now as it would be too dangerous, claiming the building could collapse anytime and it would be better to wait and see.

But Shizuru only smiled and declined their kind effort and climbed up the stairs.

Even as she climbed up to the second floor, she could still hear the Obaa-san comments, how ungrateful she was, trying to court death despite the helpful advice given by them.

Shizuru only smiled and shook her head. The building had survived the first and major earthquake, it would likely survive the subsequent ripple. And the main reason was because she knew that would not be any more earthquake or ripple.

The door to their apartment was slightly deformed under the pressure, but lucky for her, she could still open the door. She stood at the door and took off her raincoat and any clothing that was wet from the rain and threw it on the floor outside their apartment. Only after confirming that her body had no contact with the rain, then would she step into the apartment. She wasn't sure if the _Undead_ virus that spread rapidly through the world was related to the torrential rain. But it would be better to be safe than sorry.

There was a layer of grey dust all over their apartment, from the crack ceiling and the after effect of the earthquake. Shizuru didn't waste her time cleaning up the whole apartment and instead went to their bedroom and clean up the mess in their bedroom. Once things were back to normal, Shizuru went into the _Earth_ and showered before carrying Natsuki out from the Yurt and put her on the bed in their apartment.

Shizuru placed a gentle kiss on Natski's lip and sat by her side, waiting for her to wake up. At least Natsuki's breathing had slowed to the normal.

Shizuru stood up and walked to the window looking out at the street. There was complete darkness. And for some strange reason, Shizuru felt confident of confronting the apocalypse.

She had finally stepped out of her fear and insecurities.

Ever since she returned back from her previous life, she had been uncertain of the future, fearing for her future, worried that she would die, that she would be a burden to Natsuki. She had been worried even though she had the _Earth_ and food sources to last for a lifetime. Even when they left Tokyo, she was scared.

And Natsuki noticed it and tried to talk her out of the fear and uncertainty. She pretended then that she was fine. She had suppressed it so that those feelings were deeply hidden. She had learned a lot from her previous life and one of them was to suppress one's emotion.

Natsuki was fooled by Shizuru, thinking that Shizuru had become more optimistic.

But now, when the apocalypse arrived early, that was when she felt liberated from her fears and worries. Her worst fear had arrived but Natsuki and her were still alive.

The timeline to apocalypse had changed . Even the apocalypse arrived earlier. Things changed. When major events changed, so will Natsuki and her fate. Shizuru believed it.

Just as she was contemplating their future, a pair of hands came from behind and hugged Shizuru. Natsuki leaned forward and places a kiss on her neck and rest her head on Shizuru's shoulder. "How long was I out?"

Shizuru turned her head and shared a kiss with Natsuki. "Hmm… about seven to eight hours."

"That long?" Natsuki sucked in her breath. She hadn't expected herself to be out for so long!

"Yup." Shizuru turned and enveloped Natsuki in a hug. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yup I am." There was a paused before Natsuki continued, a bit cautiously . "Shizuru, I think I might have developed a new ability."

This time it was Shizuru who sucked in a breath, her eyes widen in shock.

A double _Wielder?_

Natsuki let go of Shizuru and slowly spread her palm wide. Then slowly a mist appeared and solidified to form a small ice ball.

Shizuru's eyes brighten. "An _Ice Wielder_?" _Ice Wielder_ was one of the _Ability_ with attack characteristics with high damage power. The _Ice Ability_ can also be considered to be similar to the _Water Ability_. When the ice melts, it could be used for consumption. A multi-purpose ability!

Natsuki nodded her head as she carefully studied Shizuru's facial expression before inwardly giving a sigh of relief when she noticed that there wasn't any sign of displeasure. Shizuru was genuinely happy for her.

She knew it was wrong of her to think that way. They practically grew up together and became lovers recently. But deep within her, she was afraid. She was scared that Shizuru would be upset with her ability, that there be negative thoughts about her because she came to this state as a _Double Wielder_ because of the _Earth Crystal_ given by Shizuru. And at the end of all these training and consumption of _Earth Crystal_ , Natsuki was the only one with abilities and two abilities at that. This caused some uncertainty within Natsuki as she worried if Shizuru would be disappointed with herself and upset with Natsuki.

But it seemed that rather than worried about herself, Shizuru was overjoyed, beyond excitement in fact. To her, it didn't matter who had the ability. In fact she was glad that it was Natsuki who developed the ability. At least Natsuki had a higher chance of protecting herself and surviving in the apocalypse. And the _Ice Ability_ could be a disguise. To let others think that Natsuki only had one ability and that was the _Ice Ability._ Natsuki's _Mental Ability_ will be their trump card in times of need. Rather than preoccupied with her lack of ability, Shizuru was already planning ahead for their future.

"Natsuki, that's so great!" Shizuru said as she hugged Natsuki, squeezing her tight, overjoyed with the news. "Even though apocalypse came early but you managed to develop two abilities! That is go great!"

Natsuki returned Shizuru's hug, her eyes softened. Shizuru was genuinely happy for her. And for a moment she felt guilty for thinking that way about Shizuru. "I will protect you Shizuru."

 _Regardless whether you are a Wielder or not._ Natsuki thought to herself silently.

Shizuru grinned. "Of course! You are going to be my prince in shining armor now! Unless you don't want me anymore now that you have newfound abilities?" Shizuru pouted. "That's not very nice of you."

Tickled by Shizuru's reply, Natsuki smiled. "Of course not! You will stay with me till the end of time!" Natsuki said as she gave Shizuru a peck on her cheeks.

The rain was getting bigger and given no further tremors, many residents who were standing at the open space decided to return to the apartment. They could not tolerate the torrential rain anymore especially when it got very cold at night.

Shizuru laid in Natsuki's arms and thought of the impending days ahead. Besides the two of them, no one knew of the impending apocalypse.

Many were in the midst of trying to repair the infrastructure while the local government managed to restore much of the electricity. Two days had past and many shops including the supermarket resumed operations and the television were broadcasting news about government's plans to restore the country and professionals' opinions and analysis of the earthquake.

Natsuki and Shizuru huddled together as they watched the news. The rain showed no sign of stopping after seven consecutive days, far beyond Shizuru's predictions. And for the past few days, many people were warded to the hospitals. Within a matter of seven days, there was a shortage of hospital beds as they were quickly filled up by incoming patients. The hospitals had difficulty meeting the ever increasing patients that were sent to them.

Shizuru decided to make another trip to the supermarket to buy some food. They still had some money left and money would be useless once apocalypse started. So it would be better to finish spending it than leaving it waste.

As the earthquake destroyed several roads and railway, food items were unable to be delivered into University Town and people with foresight had already snapped up most of the food items and stored it at home. There was rapid inflation as a pack of instant noodles rose to hundred dollar per pack. Yet it was snapped off the shelves once it was put up.

Uncertainty about the future spread through the University Town and fear was growing among the residents. And even when Shizuru was on her way to buy food from the supermarket, she already witnessed several robberies. But the police were already preoccupied with many other cases and had little time for thief and robbery cases. And so robbery and thief became rampant. That was the start of lawlessness.

The supermarket was very crowded with noise level hitting the rooftop. Especially at the cashier where there was non stop ringing of the cashier. It was even worse at the food section. Before the staff could placed the food on the shelves, people were already helping themselves with the food, taking it out from the box directly. Many were buying the items in bulk. But soon, the store owner wasn't planning on replenishing the item on the shelves.

Shizuru followed the crowd and bought some food, spending all her money on instant noodles and biscuits. Things like rice and fruits, she had no intention of buying. She already had plenty in her _Earth_. And even if she bought it, she would have problems carrying them home. Each bag of rice weighs about ten kilograms. And most likely she would be robbed while on her way home. A young defenseless woman with food was easy target for the desperate. It would be wiser to buy something that was filling and easy to carry.

After she made her payment, she huddled into her raincoat and left the supermarket.

It was still raining cats and dogs.

She paused at the doorstep of the supermarket and shivered. It was bone chilling cold. She stared into the dark and stormy sky and wondered when the rain would stop.

The surrounding air seemed to quiver with uneasiness and restlessness. And the sound of ambulance speeding through the road only heightened the sense of uneasiness.

"Hey! Why are you biting me!" A lady screamed.

Shocked, Shizuru quickly turned to look at the source of the scream. The incident took place just a few meters away from her. It was a big supermarket and there were four to five doors and Shizuru was standing at the furthest left door while the incident took place on the furthest right.

While Shizuru was at the extreme end, she could still clearly see what was happening. An older lady threw the things she just bought onto the floor and pounced on the young lady next to her, a ferocious look on her face. There was something wrong about this older lady. Her eyes were grey and protruding out from their sockets and yellowish saliva was dripping from her mouth as she hung on tight to the flesh in her mouth.

The younger woman didn't know the implication of the bite as she struggled to get the older lady off her. "Are you crazy or what! Get off me! Stop biting me! Why did you bite people out of the blue?" The younger woman screamed. Seeing that her pleas were not working, she started to throw punches on the older woman.

The surrounding people tried to intervene and pull the older lady away. And with it, a whole chunk of flesh. Blood was gushing out from the young lady's flesh. But instead of stopping, the older lady turned and launched herself on another person.

Shizuru bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, as if debating a major decision. She took a deep breath and screamed, "It is an _Undead_. Whoever was bitten by it will become _Undead_ too! Run!" And then Shizuru quickly turned and ran down the street, not caring what the others' reactions were. That was the least she could do.

The _Undeads_ had appeared amongst the people.

Shizuru quickly rushed home and threw her raincoat outside the door, her breathing still rapid and rush.

"What happened?" Natsuki was seated on the sofa when she heard the frantic turn of the keys and saw Shizuru rushing into the house, slamming the door shut.

Shizuru took out the things she brought and busied herself by teleporting them one after another into the _Earth_ , trying desperately to distract herself. She tried to calm herself as she spoke. She did not want to frighten Natsuki. "I was at the supermarket earlier when I saw an _Undead._ "

"What!?" Shock and panic evident in her voice as she quickly stood up to walk over to Shizuru.

"Were you injured?" Natsuki asked as she attempted to remove Shizuru's clothes and searched through her body for signs of injury.

Shizuru stopped her and held both her hands and shook her head. "I wasn't. And no, I wasn't being attacked by the _Undead._ It happened a few feet away from me so I was safe."

Relief came quick when she heard that Shizuru wasn't attacked. But it was quickly followed by self-blame as Natsuki blamed herself for allowing Shizuru to go out on her own.

Natsuki's face paled. "A few feet?"

What if she was the one attacked by the _Undead_?

Shizuru didn't have any ability to defend herself.

If the _Undead_ went out of control, Shizuru might not be spared. She could have been killed! Wild thoughts ran through her mind. Images of a dead and bleeding Shizuru flashed through her mind.

Natsuki struggled out of Shizuru's hold and hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry Shizuru. I should have gone out with you and not put you in danger. Gomenei Shizuru."

Surprised, Shizuru returned Natsuki's hug.

Then her eyes softened. She could feel Natsuki trembling. Natsuki must have been frightened by today's incident. Shizuru shook her head and patted Natsuki's back. "It's ok Natsuki. Nothing happened." It was impossible not to be touched by Natsuki's concern.

Shizuru led Natsuki to the sofa. And even as they walked, Natsuki refused to let go of Shizuru and they walked like siamese twin to the sofa and laid down for a while.

There was silence for a while as the two of them simple enjoyed the close contact.

"Ne Natsuki, apocalypse has indeed arrived. Half a year earlier than what was told to me by the _Earth_."

"It's fine Shizuru. As long as we are together." Shizuru could feel the vibration as Natsuki spoke. It had been awhile since they laid together and do nothing but listening to each other's heartbeat. They had been so busy with their preparation for the apocalypse.

Shizuru nodded her head. She felt the same way.

After spending some time on the sofa, the two of them got up to tidy up their apartment, storing most of their food in the _Earth_ , keeping only three days worth of food in the house in case there was some emergency.

Shizuru went into the _Earth_ to harvest some crops for their dinner and took out one pack of sealed cooked food. The two of them finished their dinner and went to bed.

But tonight promised to be a sleepless night as the sound of ambulance rang tirelessly in the far distance for the whole night.

Many people across the University Town developed weird and unknown symptoms and were warded into the hospitals. Even as temporary tentages were set up by the hospitals, they were still unable to cope with the rising patients.

It wasn't long before those patients died. With the weird symptoms, doctors were unable to diagnose the illness and propose the right treatment for them except to prescribe antibiotics. But all of these patients died within hours after developing the symptoms and despite the antibiotics, blisters spread rapidly across their skins and breathing became difficult for those people.

The deceased were immediately sent to the mortuary. And the vacant beds were immediately occupied by another patients with similar symptoms. It was also not long before those patients passed away and sent to the mortuary. Bodies were piling up there. Despite this quick turnover, many patients was left lying on the ground with no access to beds.

The death came as a shock to many of the family members as those patients had been healthy prior to the illness with no sign of illnesses. Everyone was in a state of shock and disbelief to hear their family members dying within a matter of hours after being warded into the hospital. It was impossible for them to accept the fact that they died so suddenly and many tried to seek redress for their deceased family members, claiming that the hospital was negligence in their conduct and requested compensation.

However, it wasn't for long when those patients who were certified as deceased quickly returned to 'life'. One after another crawled out from the mortuary, their limbs stiff and rigid, being an _Undead_.

A few family members blinded by the joy of their family members' revival welcomed the previously deceased members with open arms. But they were quickly bitten and soon turned into an _Undead_ too.

Not just the hospitals but it happened at the homes too.

* * *

The rained stopped the next day.

Shizuru and Natsuki stood side by side on the balcony looking down the street as they looked intently at streets.

There were activities on the streets. But hardly created by walking on the streets were no longer humans.

They may look like humans but their bodies were soaked in blood as they wandered around the street aimlessly, limping around leaving trails of blood on the floor. Most of them chose to loiter around in the shades, avoiding the sun.

They were the _Undeads_.

"There is already mass appearance of the _Undeads_ within one night _._ " Shizuru commented as she noted the number of _Undeads_ on the streets.

Natsuki moved to hug her. "The _Undead_ virus is spreading so quickly."

It seemed as if the half of the town was populated with the _Undeads_ just within one night.

No. Perhaps half the world population had turned into _Undeads_.

The presence of the _Undeads_ posed a deadly threat to human. Human was no longer the apex predators, at the top of the food chain.

Many humans sensed the danger and a few brave ones chose to pack their bags and leave the University Town while the _Undeads_ were still few and slow.

They thought that this phenomenal only happened in University Town and they would be safe once they leave the town. But what they never knew was that such phenomenon was occurring across the globe. There was not safe heaven from the _Undeads_.

There were of course many who did not leave and chose to stay here. And despite the threat of the _Undeads_ , many broke into shops and stole all the food and hid in their homes waiting for government help to arrive.

Natsuki switched on the television but there was no program running and all there was was the static sound and a blank screen. Natsuki tried another channel. It was the same. It seemed that there was no TV signal at all.

Shizuru recalled in her previous life, they lost signal only on the sixth day after the earthquakes and the rain only lasted for three days. But this time round, the rain lasted for seven. Could the rapid spread of _Undead_ be caused by the non-stopped seven days of torrential rains? What caused the change? Was it her? There were many questions Shizuru would want to ask. But there would unlikely be any answers. So there was no point in dwelling too much on these questions.

The _Undeads_ were afraid of sunlight but this would only last for about a few days. They would evolve to not fear the Sun. Half a year later, there would be no rain. Human will never see a cloudy day anymore and it will be summer all year round in the northern and southern hemisphere. Temperature rose rapidly to unbearable level. And it was under these circumstances that the _Undeads_ evolved rapidly.

Shizuru went into the _Earth_ and plucked some vegetables for their lunch. But just as she was about to exit the _Earth_ , Duran quickly jumped into her arms, bring Duran out of the _Earth_ as well.

Once Duran was out, it jumped on Natsuki's feet and danced around her, used all its might to get Natsuki's attention.

Natsuki rubbed Duran's head. They were so busy recently that they had no time to play with Duran. It must be quite bored for him to stay in the _Earth_ alone.

Natsuki cooked some chicken soup and salad for themselves while feeding some chicken meat to Duran. After the lunch, it was Shizuru's turn to wash the dishes. When someone cooked, the other one would wash the dishes.

Natsuki stared out the window at the _Undeads_ again. Her attention on them as she contemplated her decision. It might be good for her to go downstairs.

In order to survive in apocalypse, they would have to face the _Undeads_ soon. Maybe sooner or later. It would be impossible for them to avoid any contact with the _Undeads_. It would be better if they could go face to face with the _Undeads_ now than later. At least the _Undeads_ were slow now. They needed to learn how to defend themselves against the _Undeads_.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you so much for reading my stories. And thank you to those who commented on my stories (both _Till the End of Time_ & _Black Magic_ ). So sorry that I may not be able to reply to all your questions. So sorry about it.

A shout out to Hookedonreading! Thank you so much for the reviews! Your reviews have always been very encouraging and it really keeps me going. I really appreciate it!

Some updates:

Pertaining to the Black Magic fanfiction, I know some of the readers are very sharp and noticed some discrepancies in Black Magic. Yup you all are right! I will make amendment to that when I have more time on my hands.

I have another chapter of Till the End of Time ready and is now reviewing it. Hopefully I can release that chapter soon. Hahah.. BUT! I must confess I am hooked on watching anime now. Currently I am watching Manaria Friends. Yup! There is hint of yuri in it. That's why I am watching it. I love the paring in this short anime.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter! See you guys around!


	8. Chapter 7

Given a second chance to relive her life, Shizuru is more than determined to live her life and protects Natsuki in the world where there is no order and where the undead roamed. "Natsuki, if your love is all I had in this life, that would be enough till the end of time."

* * *

Natsuki told Shizuru of her plan to try their hands on attacking the _Undeads_ and Shizuru agreed.

They needed to learn to defend themselves. It would be a good opportunity for them to learn how to attack the _Undeads_ now, especially when the _Undeads_ were still slow to react and they had a fear of the Sun.

If things went according to Shizuru's prediction, the _Undeads_ would evolve to tolerate the sun within three days. So now would be a good time to learn how to attack them while the _Undeads_ were still weak and slow.

They locked Duran in their apartment and Shizuru took out a _naginata_ from the _Earth_.

Shizuru was quite proud of herself when she managed to get hold of a _naginata_ especially given Japan's tight law against weapons. It was extremely difficult to buy a naginata from anywhere, especially when it wasn't a very popular weapon, unlike some other traditional Japanese weapons such as the katana. But as long as someone had the necessary money, they could get the weapon from the black market.

The _naginata_ has a six feet long pole and a 15 inches long blade at the front. The pole was made of a light stainless metal coated with a dark red coating. And Shizuru tied a dark red rope at one end of the pole. At the other end was the blade with its sharp edge, glistening under the light.

Shizuru held the _naginata_ in her hand, the shape of the pole nicely fitting into her hand and not too heavy for her to swing around. She had been practicing using her _naginata_ while she was training in the _Earth_ and now was the time to use it on the _Undead_.

With the _naginata_ in hand, Shizuru left the apartment together with Natsuki.

As for Natsuki, she planned to try her hand at killing the _Undeads_ using her ability.

Lucky for them, most of the apartments had their doors closed and locked. Nobody would wonder why Shizuru would be wandering along the corridor with a katana in hand.

Natsuki extended her _Mental Ability_ outwards, through their door and down the stairs. Her vision range expended and she could clearly 'see' the surrounding beyond her apartment door.

Lucky for her, there was no _Undead_ loitering outside their apartment. They exited their apartment and walked towards the stairs. And as they walked past the many apartments, they could hear scratching sound from the other side. The _Undeads_ were scratching the door, trying to get out of their apartment.

They ignored the _Undeads_ in their building and walked in single file down the stairs.

They had discussed their plan and already identified their targets. They only planned to test the water and take this as a training, not to court death.

They exited the building and quickly moved to an area with few _Undeads_. This would be easier if they needed to escape back to their apartment. They waited for _Undeads_ to approach them.

Smelling food nearby, two _Undeads_ moved towards Natsuki and Shizuru.

One of the _Undeads_ moving towards them was limping badly. Its right foot was broken, bent at a perpendicular angle to the leg. As it walked toward them, it left behind a trail of blood. The other _Undead_ was slightly better, though not much. Teeth bites could be found all across its body, with a significant large chunk of flash missing from its arms.

Blisters covered their bodies and some of it had burst, revealing thick yellow mucus dripping from the wound. The stench of dead rotting flesh filled the air.

Had Shizuru not prepared her for it, she would have screamed at the sight of these _Undeads_ and rushed to empty her stomach.

Natsuki forced herself not to turn away.

Shizuru narrowed her eyes and gave Natsuki a look.

Natsuki quickly crystallised two ice bullets and shot at the _Undead_ closest to her. The ice bullets crumbled upon hitting the _Undead_. For a moment, Natsuki panic as the _Undead_ seemed undeterred and went on to shorten the distance between the two of them.

"Don't worry. Just focus your attention." Shizuru grabbed her hand.

Natsuki quickly composed herself and still her mind, focusing on the crystalisation of more bullets.

She sent the bullets flying them at the _Undead._

On Shizuru's side, she held her breath and swung her _naginata_ to block the _Undead's_ attack and pushed it backwards. The weeks of training proved its effectiveness when Shizuru swung the naginata around before thrusting it into the _Undead's_ head, as thick yellow mucus oozed out from the wound. She then dislodged the head from the body. While she managed to kill the _Undead_ but there was too much unnecessary movement, which could have gotten her killed if the _Undead_ was any faster.

Shizuru closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. At least she survived her encounter with the _Undead._ Shizuru comforted herself before looking over at Natsuki.

Natsuki was looking very pale. Her target had been cut into many places. Its hand was just hanging by the shoulder by the skin yet it remained stubbornly 'alive'.

"Natsuki, _Undeads'_ weakness is the head. They will only die after you smash their head." Shizuru stood at the side and pointed out to Natsuki. She wasn't going to help Natsuki. This was something that Natsuki had to learn. She can't fight on Natsuki's behalf. She had to learn how to defend herself.

Natsuki took in a deep breath and once again an ice bullet appeared in the air and flew towards the _Undead_. This time round she controlled the speed and strength of the attack and the bullet pierced through the _Undead's_ head.

Natsuki opened her mouth and took in several deep breaths.

Shizuru walked over and hugged Natsuki. "You have done well Natsuki. You have done well."

With her face still pale, Natsuki gave Shizuru a reassuring smile, suppressing the feeling of fear and disgust building up within her. Despite trying to tell herself that the _Undeads_ were not human beings, Natsuki still could not quite bring herself to kill it. They were just humans yesterday! Killing them was a keen to killing human. And this thought just made her very uncomfortable.

Shizuru knew how it was like to kill an _Undead_ for the first time. She hugged Natsuki tight and comforted her.

After a few seconds, Natsuki straightened up and gave Shizuru's hand a pat. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

They didn't dare to dwell around too much and quickly left the place when they saw more _Undeads_ making their way towards them. They quickly ran to their building and up the stairs back to the protection of their home

But once they were back home, Shizuru and Natsuki noticed that the sliding door to their balcony was open.

And Duran had disappeared.

"What happened?" With a frown, Natsuki walked to the balcony only to see it empty.

Shizuru checked every room but Duran was nowhere in sight. "I can't find Duran anywhere in the house. I have checked. There is no trace of forced entry either." There was a slide pause before she articuled what she feared most, " I'm afraid Duran might have ran off."

Natsuki sighed and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. She should have taken better care of Duran.

"Perhaps Duran will return on its own?" Shizuru tried to comfort Natsuki. She too was feeling guilty. If she insisted that Duran to remain in the _Earth_ , he might still be safe. "Duran is very smart. I am sure he would be fine."

Natsuki could only nod her head.

* * *

And for the past ten days, Shizuru and Natsuki stayed at their apartment, hoping against hope that Duran would once again returned.

But ten days had passed and there was still no sign of Duran. Natsuki fear for the worse. It was not possible for a dog to survive alone during the apocalypse, with _Undeads_ roaming around in searched of fresh meat. She had more or less given up all hope of Duran ever returning.

Natsuki sighed.

Within these ten days, everything on Earth had changed.

 _Undeads_ were no longer afraid of sunlight and food became even more scarce and many people were forced to venture out to look for food. Otherwise, the other option would be death from hunger.

They spent most of their time in the _Earth_ , training and practicing their skills. After that previous experience with the _Undeads_ , they knew what to work on. For Natsuki, it was her accuracy, her ability to accurately hit the target. If she could strengthen her mental capability, her will, it will be easier for her to control where her ice blade was going. So she spent most of her time practicing shooting her ice blade at trees and falling leaves.

As for Shizuru, she had to work on minimising extra unnecessary movements and she did that by constant sparing with Natsuki.

Shizuru finished her usual training sets and exited the _Earth_. She sighed. Why didn't she have any _Ability_?

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Shizuru was surprised that there would still be people knocking at their door during apocalypse.

Looking through the peephole, Shizuru saw a few men and women standing outside.

Eyes narrowed, Shizuru asked, "What do you want?"

One of the lady smiled and spoke, "We are the residents of this apartment block. Looking at the situation now, we think that it might be better for all of us to gather together rather than sparsely spread out. We will be easy target for the _Undeads._ We also have some food to last us a period of time and we are also searching for food and then distribute the food we found to everyone. If you join us, we can go out to hunt for food together. Many people have already join us. What do you think?"

Shizuru thought about it. "I won't be able to make a decision by myself. I need to discuss this with my friend. Can you give us a few days?" Based on current situation, how many people would be willing to go out and face the _Undeads_ while searching for food? She was sure that majority of the people would not be willing to do that. If they joined the group, they would be risking their lives to feed a group of parasites - for the lack of better name to call those people who only eat and yet hardly helped to hunt for food.

The lady shrugged and nodded her head. "Sure you can. But if you don't agree now, you would have to give up seven days of food and water to be able to join us. And after three days, you have to go out hunting for food, until you manage to find some food. The food you found will be submitted to us for distribution."

Confused, Shizuru asked, "Why?"

"This is to prevent people who joined us only because they finish their own food and leech on us without any contribution." A woman behind her spoke up. "It is not safe to venture out and food is getting scarce. Most of us risked our lives to search for food. It is unfair for us to risk our lives while you stay at home, in comfort, and enjoy our hard work. We don't rear parasites."

Shizuru arched her eyebrow. Looked liked this lady was in an angsty mood.

"Enough Haruka." The first lady patted Haruka's shoulder.

Shizuru looked at them and replied, "I see. Thank you. Let me go and discuss with my friend first."

The first lady smiled. "We lived on the second floor. Once you have decided, you can come to the second floor to find us. Live's not easy nowadays. Let's just give and take."

 _Has it really come to this?_ Shizuru wondered.

They lost contact with the outside world for the past ten days and they were not sure of the current development. Should they joined them?

Shizuru turned away from the door and entered the _Earth_.

Natsuki had already finished training and was seated on the riverside, as if she was in deep thoughts.

"What is it?" Shizuru walked over, took out her shoes and sat down next to her, dipping her toes into the cool steam.

"I find that I may have entered a bottleneck." Natsuki frown.

Shizuru hugged her and rested her head on Natsuki's shoulder. "Don't give yourself so much pressure. You are already strong enough."

But Natsuki only smiled and kept quiet.

No, she wasn't strong enough. _I need to be stronger so that no one can hurt you._ Natsuki thought as she intertwined her fingers with Shizuru's.

Seeing that Natsuki was quiet, Shizuru told her about those people to came to their door earlier on. "Do you think we should join them?"

Natsuki thought about it. "I think we can join them. Just like what you said, the _Undeads_ do not fear the sunlight anymore and we need to fight against the _Undeads_ to strengthen ourselves. It might be easier for us to fight when we are in groups. There is strength in number. I think we have been out of touch with the outside world for a while and we don't know what is going on outside. We might know more if we join them and the news might be beneficial to us."

Shizuru nodded. "Alright then, we will go over to find them in a while. We don't have much food left over in our house but Natsuki you can let them know about your Ice Ability. They won't think of us a free rider when they know you have combat power and our lives might be easier." Shizuru said as she recalled how confrontational the lady was just now when she talked about those freeloaders.

They were taking this opportunity to learn. They did not think that this apartment block was going to withstand the _Undeads'_ attack forever. Sooner or later they would have to move.

After discussing their plans and strategies, the two of them left this apartment bring along their 'limited food'.

The corridor was empty of people and there was blood and yellow substance splashed across the wall. As they passed other apartments, they could see that the doors to the apartments had been pried open and many furniture were missing from the apartment. And like the corridor, there were blood stains all over the walls and floors. Looked like the earlier group of people had done it. They must have broken into the apartment and killed the _Undeads_ and took away any useful items.

There were eighteen levels to this building and each level has six apartment. This building would have housed quite a number of people and this meant that there could be many _Undeads_ in this block. But how many people would have survived the apocalypse?

When they reached level two, they found the apartment and knocked on the door.

It was lunchtime they could smell the smell of food as the door open.

The one who opened the door was Huruka-san. "So? What's your decision?" She asked as she leaned against the door, her face none the friendlier.

"I am an Fujino Shizuru and she is Kuga Natsuki and we would like to join your team." Shizuru explained.

"Come on it then." The door widen and Haruka-san led them in. They walked past several barracks and saw the living room.

Shizuru glanced around the place taking in every details in this placed.

There were six apartments in this level but it seemed that someone had broken through the walls dividing the six apartments, turning six apartments into a single big and spacious apartment.

And there were about forty to fifty people sitting on the floor and taking their lunch here and most of them were using disposable utensils. There was one vegetable dish, one soup dish and instant noodles. No meat.

Shizuru glanced at Natsuki. It seemed that the situation here wasn't very optimistic.

"You made the right decision to come here." A young petite lady seated at the sofa spoke up as she put aside her food and stood up to welcome them. She was the first lady she spoke to this morning together with Haruka-san.

Shizuru arched her brows in surprise. It looked like this petite bi-spectacle lady was the leader here. It was rather rare for a lady to be the leader during apocalypse. Not that it was impossible. But rare. Especially when it was apocalypse and the number of male outweighed the female.

"I think everyone knows the situation we are in now. We can only survive if we work together and wait for the government to arrive. I am Kikukawa Yukino and the people here are kind enough to allow me to be the leader of this group of people."

Shizuru and Natsuki nodded their head, "Kikukawa-san"

"Enough of you chitchat, just take all your food and give it to us." A man wearing a long sleeve white shirt, squatting on the floor and eating his lunch spoke up.

There was an abashed and awkward look on Shizuru and Natsuki's face. "Kikukawa-san, we didn't have much food left. Only one bag of instant noodles and a pack of fresh vegetables." Natsuki said as she lifted a plastic bag filled with the said items.

There was silence in the whole apartment. Those people who were eating earlier on, heard Natsuki's words, and stopped in mid track and looked at the two ladies, their face turning dark.

Someone shouted, "Get out bitch!"

Yukino looked down and thought about it. It wasn't surprising actually. They looked young and unaware of the situation. So it was not surprising that they did not have much food left. But now that food were getting more and more scarce, it won't be right to let them stay here and eat without any contribution, especially when others were risking their lives put there to source for food. They would practically be freeloaders.

Shizuru glanced at these people and she could guess what they were thinking of. She grabbed Natsuki's hand and said, "I have learned some martial art in the past. I can help to hunt for food. So I won't be a freeloader. And Natsuki here, she is able to crystallized ice. So please don't think that we will be freeloaders."

Yukino's eyes brightened up the moment she heard Shizuru mentioned Natsuki's ability. "You also have an ability?" She stretched out her hand and Shizuru felt a ripple in the air and then she saw a coat of substance coating the door and there was a yellow glow to it.

That was the _Earth Ability._

"We call that _Ability_." Natsuki said as she spread her palm open and form a big ice cube in her hand and put it on the floor.

"That's great! We would not run out of water now." The Obaa-san who was in charge of cooking exclaimed happily.

There was some murmuring from the people and Shizuru could sense the slight change in attitude from everyone.

Shizuru smiled and handed their keys over to Yukino when she brought them over to a bedroom. It was a bedroom in the merged apartment. "The weather is good now and many people choose to sleep together in this merged apartment. If you want to, you could go back to your own apartment. But that would quite troublesome because we would have to go up and find you to notify you about lunch and hunting trips. So I would suggest you stay here. And safer too."

"It's ok. We understand given the situation."

Yukino gave a sigh of relief. Natsuki was the second person she met that had the ability and she thought that they would be difficult to handle. But unexpectedly, they were very nice. "The two of you can stay here first. But when there are more people, I'm afraid we might have to squeeze a bit." Actually she had given them a room together with another group of girls but had decided to give them a more private room when she realized that Natsuki had ability.

Shizuru thanked Yukino and Yukino left after reminding them of a few things to look out for while staying here.

"What do you think about this whole situation?" Natsuki looked around the room. The whole room was completely empty of furniture. If they wanted to stay here, they might have to bring a few furniture from their previous apartment.

"I don't think this place is going to last for long." Shizuru thought. "There are many people here and most of them are freeloader, not willing to venture out and source for food. And did you see their faces when we first reached here, not many were willing to accept us. But the moment you revealed your ability, their attitude changed. Many parasites but little food."

Natsuki agreed with Shizuru's observation. "Yukino-san is kind enough to take them in but I don't think they are grateful about it. The look they gave us and the words they said when we first arrived, are clear signal. Since no one is willing to go out and search for food, there will definitely be clashes once the food ran out."

Shizuru sighed. Such things were common occurrence during apocalypse. Friends and families clashed over food.

"We will just take one step at a time. We will stay here for a while and if we really don't like it here, we can always leave." There was something Shizuru hadn't told Natsuki. Now was only the onset of apocalypse. Once the apocalypse dragged on and food will become more and more scarce, people will venture out for food and likely than not, be infected and turned into _Undeads_. And as human population dwindled, the _Undeads_ attracted by human scent will make their way here and those _Undeads_ were tireless and relentless as long as there was food. They would not stop as long as there was food and the door to this apartment would not be enough to stop those _Undeads._

To clear the University Town of the _Undeads_ will take a long while. But lucky for them, it was still the holiday season for the university students, otherwise the number of _Undeads_ in the University Town would be higher and the degree of infection would be greater.

They spent about one hour tidying their place, bringing their furniture down from their old apartment to their new room. And once they were settled in, they went to the living room for a meeting.

There were about fifty plus people gathering in the living room. About ten of them were women and the rest were men, mostly in their twenties to forties.

"Come take a seat." Yukino gestured to the empty plastic chairs lying around, when they saw them entering the living room.

Shizuru and Natsuki glanced at each other and walked over.

Seeing that everyone was here, Yukino pushed up her glasses and spoke. "Food is getting scarce now. We need to go out and source for food. I need volunteers. Who are willing to join me in the search for food?"

There was only silence as everyone stared at the floor, seemingly entranced by it. There were only four others who volunteered. Haruka, Shizuru, Natsuki and a man raised their hands volunteering their services.

Haruka gave a disgusted snort and walked off to a far corner.

A bunch of parasites!

There was a deep frown on Yukino's face. She knew the situation well, too well in fact. Those people here were taken in by her. While she never expected the situation to turn into this, she had assumed that the situation would be resolved rather quickly and government help would come soon. So she never set rules or guidelines for these people. As time went by, the situation outside got worse and no one was willing to venture out. Everyone was contented with staying here.

She had kept her silence up until now. But food was running out and they desperately needed food. They need people to venture out for food.

Natsuki took in the situation but chose to keep silent. Both Shizuru and her only joined the group today and it might not bode well if their started pointing fingers at others. It was better to keep quiet now.

Haruka snorted again. This time the sound was loud and clear in this apartment.

"So the rest here is going to be a freeloader? We risk our lives outside while you all choose to stay here, all safe and warm? There are so many people here and yet none of you'all here are willing to go out and face the _Undeads_? It's amazing how people can still complain about food when they didn't have to risk their lives to get the food! What do you take us for!?" Anger that had been building within Haruka finally erupted.

A few of the men's faces turned red with anger.

Was she calling them ungrateful freeloaders?

"What is the meaning of this?" The man who demanded Natsuki and Shizuru to hand over their food earlier on stood up and said. His face beet red with anger.

Haruka gave the man a disdain look and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you understand English? I meant what I just said." She had been keeping those words inside her for so long. Yukino saved them and took them in. As one of them, Haruka was more than willing to play a part to help Yukino. But the rest were a bunch of freeloaders and parasites. "If you need me to repeat myself, I can. You all are a bunch of weaklings and cowards, you only know how to leech on us. In other words, parasites. Even the two new female newcomers are better than anyone of you here. You all only know how to hide at home and wait for us to feed you."

Natsuki could see the anger on the man's face as his fist tightened in anger, given that his manly pride was pricked.

The man refuted as he pointed at Natsuki, "That woman has _Ability_. We don't!" As if the point is valid, he spoke even louder justifying his actions. "You all have the ability. It is your responsibility to protect us!"

"But Shizuru does not have! She is a normal human being like us." Haruka pointed at Shizuru, her voice getting colder. She couldn't believe such words would come from these people's mouth. "Protect? Given the situation now? Is it even possible? If we get to the bottom of all your excuses, you are just a coward. If you have the courage, you would not be hiding here and instead be out there killing the _Undeads_!"

"You bitch!" The man grabbed Haruka by her collar and raised his fist at her. "Nobody asks Yukino to take us in! She is the one who decides to take us in and now she wants to kick us out? What do you take us for?" The man roared as he swung his fist towards Haruka.

Too quick for human eyes to catch, a solid wall was formed on the floor before it extended from the ground up, segregating Haruka and the man, forcing the man to release Haruka from his grip.

There was only one person with such ability.

Shizuru turned to look at Yukino. To be honest, she was rather surprised that Yukino could form the wall so quickly. Had she not be practicing her reflex to capture quick moment, she might be caught off guard by the appearance of the wall. This young lady has much potential, if she can stop being a goody shoes .

"Enough!"

Yukino closed her eyes and took a deep breath. And when she opened her eyes, Shizuru could see the determination in them, a new realisation that she had been too naive.

"I have been thinking about this for awhile and I guess I would have to say it now, since everyone is here. I took all of you'all in and wanted to protect everyone but the _Undeads_ are evolving too quickly. Increasingly it is harder and harder for us to source for food."

Yukino paused and glanced at everyone in the room. Many held their breaths, knowing what will come next.

"So from now onwards, only those who go out and search for food will get to eat. For those who did not, you will only get porridge and water. Alternatively, you can work for the rest like Obaa-san here who cook for us everyday. She will still get three meals a day. We will provide for her."

Once Yukino announced this, there was an immediate buzz in the living room. Things became messy as many people stood up and gathered around Yukino, demanding she withtracked her words. Everyone was furious except for the other five who volunteered to help source for food.

"How could you do this to us?" Someone screamed at Yukino.

"Do you want us to die of hunger?" Another demanded.

"You are the one who took us in! We didn't insist on joining you!" A third person accused.

"You have the _Ability!_ You need to be responsible for us!"

"Shouldn't you be protecting us since you have the power?"

Everyone crowded around Yukino.

All the while Shizuru and Natsuki was standing by the side. Not that they were oblivious to this. But because they felt that Yukino had been too kind to the extent of being foolish. If anything, it was Yukino who created this situation for herself. She had been an idealist and fool for willing to provide for a group of parasites.

Fools and idealists won't be able to survive in the apocalypse.

Haruka forces her way into the crowd and stood between Yukino and the angry crowds.

"You can leave if you don't agree with Yukino. Leave! Get out!"

Yukino bowed her head, dejected. She had been foolish enough to think that she could help everyone. But she had seen a lot the past few days. The _Undeads_ were evolving too fast for them to handle and it looked liked it was impossible to resolve this epidemic any time soon. Even she herself had difficulty protecting herself, let alone those who hid in this apartment. It had always been a life and death situation whenever she went out to search for food.

Food had become scarce and it was impossible for them to grow food, surviving had become difficult. They needed more people to go out and hunt for food. Otherwise, all of them were going to die here. If the rest were unhappy with her decision, so be it. She had to do it for the betterment of the whole group.

Yukino curled her fingers, raising several walls, dividing the crowds from Haruka and herself.

"Haruka is right. You are free to leave if you don't like my suggestion. From now onwards, we don't feed freeloaders."

No one dared to speak after Yukino's ultimatum.

The situation was very dangerous outside and everyone had been lying to themselves thinking that the government would be here anytime soon to rescue them. But it had been a while and there was still no sign of outside help.

The end of the world was here, _Undeads_ appeared, food became scarce, even the water wasn't enough for everyone. They only managed to survive until now all thanks to Yukino. Otherwise, they would have been dead long ago.

It wasn't that they did not want to go out and hunt for food. But they were afraid of death. Even without them, Yukino could find enough food for all of them. So why should they go out and search for food? Wasn't it better to stay at home? And safer too.

All they wanted to was to survive.

It was 2pm in the afternoon and the sun hung bright and hot in the sky. Even though the _Undeads_ no longer fearful of the sun, they still sought the shade instinctively and their speed tends to be slower too. This was the best time to hunt for food.

Twenty of them decided to venture out for food. Besides Haruka, Yukino, Shizuru and Natsuki, the rest were men. There used to be less than ten people who were willing to venture out in the past. But this time round, there were more, including the man in the white long sleeve shirt.

Everyone walked in single file with Yukino leading the group and Shizuru and Natsuki took the end.

A big group of people were easy target for the _Undeads_ , especially when the smell of human became stronger with many gathering together.

Many _Undeads_ slowly made their way towards them, making it a very dangerous situation for all of them.

Yukino was an _Earth Wielder_ with high defense. But her attack was low. She could only build walls and ground spikes to block and slow down the _Undeads_ while the Haruka used this opportunity to kill them. They seemed to work well with each other as they efficiently killed off a number of _Undeads_.

However, for those who came out for the first time, they lacked such teamwork. They hid themselves behind Yukino and their legs were already trembling before the _Undeads_ reached them. They equipped themselves with 'weapons' they could find in the apartment, such as metal pole, chopper and baseball bat. But just like their legs, their hands were also trembling.

Natsuki and Shizuru gave them a wary glance wondering if they would accidentally harmed themselves while they were busy killing off the _Undeads_.

But as more _Undeads_ approached Shizuru and Natsuki, they hardly had the time to think about it.

This was only the second time Shizuru and Natsuki tried their hands killing off the _Undeads_. The last time, they only faced two _Undeads_ then. But this time round, they were killing large number of _Undeads_ in one shot and with so many other people. Pressure was greater this time round.

Yukino's power wasn't that strong and didn't have the opportunity to train like Shizuru and Natsuki. So the wall around them slowly crumbled under the continued attack of the _Undeads_.

Shizuru and Natsuki were slightly better, not only were they able to protect themselves but they were also able to save others.

Natsuki threw up multiple ice wall the height of human chest level. It acted as a form of barricades to slow down the movement of the _Undeads_ , preventing them from making further advances while Shizuru swung her _naginata_ at the blocked _Undeads_.

But the rest of them wasn't so lucky. Some of them had difficulty protecting themselves, especially those who had no experience killing the undead before. A few of them were scratched by the _Undeads_ while some were dragged off by the _Undeads_.

Frustrated, Yukino built a series of walls between the group and the _Undeads_ and led the group to retreat. With Natsuki's help, their escape was made easier.

But an unexpected accident happened.

This man who had no prior experience killing the _Undeads_ saw an _Undead_ launching towards him and in his frightened state, he instinctively pulled a man next to him and used him to block the _Undead_.

The innocent man was busy fighting off the _Undead_ in front of him when suddenly he felt a tug and he was dragged off balance. The tug not only broke his stance and defence but also make him vulnerable to attack and endangered his life.

Everyone knew that once human was scratched by the _Undeads_ , they would soon be infected with the virus and turned in _Undeads_. And with this realis, they started pushing the injured into the hordes of _Undeads_ to delay the _Undeads_ advance.

Even after they left the area they could still hear the screams and cries of those who were sacrificed by their so called group mates.

Yukino's face was thunderous.

They all managed to escape into a shop selling infant care items. Through the glass window, they could see the _Undeads_ plastering their faces on the glass, glowering and roaring at them.

Twenty plus of them went out but only about half of them left.

Shizuru pulled Natsuki to a corner and sat down.

Yukino gave instructions to the remaining people and reminded them of the things to look out for before breaking them up into smaller groups to look for food.

Her _Ability_ was nearly depleted just now and she badly needed a rest to recover her _Ability_ and get everyone back to their apartment before the night set in. Once the night set in, she was afraid that their lives would be in danger. The _Undeads_ became faster and stronger at night.

Shizuru and Natsuki did not move from the spot. Once Yukino had given out her instructions, she walked towards them.

Fatigue evident on her face as she gave Natsuki a bitter smile. "Thank you for saving Riku just now." He shook his head. "I don't even know what to do that time." Riku was the man who was pulled over by another man to block the _Undead's_ attack. But the moment he was pulled over, Natsuki had sent her ice blades flying towards the _Undead_ in front of him, saving his life.

Natsuki only nodded her head in acknowledgment. Yukino was a nice person but those people whom she saved and took in were not. But it was her choice to take on the responsibility, there was nothing Natsuki could say.

"Thanks to you, otherwise I don't think we have even half of them left." Yukino thought about returning back to the apartment with only half the number of people he went out with and felt a headache coming. She could imagine the complaints and the criticisms that would come her way. She sighed. Those people were holed up in that apartment for so many days that they did not even know the situation outside.

Natsuki replied in a monotonous voice. "Since I join your group, i will just do my parts."

Yukino smile gratefully.

Lucky for them, they found many edible food and useful material. The owner of this shop seemed to live here and she had stock up many food when apocalypse arrived. But unfortunately for her, she turned into an _Undead_ and the rest killed her when they found her locked in a room by herself in the second storey. Once the rest had gathered all the items, they gathered around the first floor.

Outside the shop house, the _Undeads_ were still banging on the glass window, unwilling to give up on their food. The glass panels rattled under the _Undeads_ force. Each rattles sounded in tandem with their heartbeats It looked like the glass panel may come apart anytime soon. The _Undeads'_ black fingernails moved across the glass panels, leaving behind deep scratches on it, leaving fear within people's heart.

Yukino frown. This was the most dangerous trip she had ever made.

Haruka walked towards Yukino, looking very worried, "Yukino, what should we do now?"

Yukino gave Natsuki a glance and raised her voice, "Does anyone here have any suggestions?"

Yet there was only silence. And the scratching and rattling grew louder amidst the silence.

As the silence dragged on, so did fear as it spread through everyone. Those hands holding on to the weapons trembled as they wiped away the sweats trickling down from their forehead.

The silent dragged on until someone could not handle the pressure and screamed, "Your fault! Your fault! It's all your fault! You must be happy that we are dying soon aren't you! Once we die, there will be more food for you!" One man slammed his weapon onto the floor. "You Haruka! You bitch! It's because of you! You! Your fault!"

His words were liked a fire starter, igniting the suppressed emotions within the people. All of them started to approach Haruka, criticizing her. But Haruka only stood there, chins up, without speaking a word.

Yukino quickly stood forward and stood in between the group and Haruka.

"Move aside you bitch!" One of them said.

All the while Shizuru and Natsuki stood by the side, watching the whole scene unfold. Not that they were cold hearted. They will only intervene if necessary, if they attacked the Haruka and Yukino. This was a good opportunity for Yukino to realise what her softheartedness had led her to.

"Enough!" Yukino screamed. "How dare you all say that!? Shouldn't you be embarrassed about yourself. What's wrong with what Haruka-san said? This is world end now! World End! No one is obligated to feed you all! If you don't like it, you can leave! I won't stop you!"

She has seen it all. Freeloaders, parasites! Once something wrong happened, they would point their fingers at her, blaming her for all their misery. In the past and now.

She tried to be kind and save them and take them in but they took it for granted.

No one dared to say anything now.

Suddenly, there was a commotion outside and the _Undeads_ started to move away from the window one by one and slowly made their way to another direction, wobbling side by side.

Natsuki sent out her mental power to see what was happening outside.

Not far away from them were a group of ten people killing off the _Undeads._ And it was them who attracted the _Undeads_ away. In some way, they had saved them. And surprisingly there were familiar faces in that group.

Natsuki extended her power further, closer to the group to see clearer. But it seemed that someone could sense Natsuki's' _Mental Ability_ and looked in her direction.

And it was that moment that Natsuki felt a sharp pain in her head. But she suppressed the pain and quickly retracted her _Mental Ability_ and subconsciously retreated two steps.

Shizuru was observing by the sight. She knew Natsuki was using her _Ability_. She could tell when Natsuki's eyes turned a dark emerald green. But just when she thought everything was fine, Natsuki seemed to pale and then stumbled backwards.

"What happened?" Concerned, Shizuru asked as she grabbed hold of Natsuki, preventing her from falling.

"It's ok. I'm fine." Natsuki took in a deep breath and gave Shizuru a reassuring smile. "I will tell you later."


End file.
